te recuerdo
by twilight sentry12
Summary: Twilight y Flash se conocieron desde niños ¿podran admitir y liberar ese romance que sintieron asi ya mas de 10 años atras? (humanizacion tipo equestria girls)
1. te conosco y te dejo

capitulo 1 prologo.

Era un dia tranquilo en canterlot y en una casa, una pequeña niña de no mas de siete años se estaba vistiendo. Tenia cabello morado azulado con dos franjas, una rosa y un violeta, piel lila pastel y ojos morado claro; ella para su edad era y debia ser muy independiente, ya que pasaba sola en su casa, su hermano asistia a un curso de guardias y sus padres trabajaban de abogado y su madre de arquitecta, asi que nunca pasaban tiempo con la pequeña.

Twilight estaba lista y bajo a la cocina de su casa.

-buenos dias mama, papa, shining

-buenos dias twilie -la saludaban a la vez los tres, velvet le dio su desayuno a la pequeña la cual tenia notable hambre

-oye shining...¿es verdad que hoy tendras una cita con mi niñera cadence? -le pregunto twi con una sonrisa picara y la boca llena

-si twi..¡espera! ¡¿como te enteraste?! -perguntaba este

-hablas dormido -respondio simplemente a lo que sus padres asintieron con la cabeza

shining suspiro -espero causar buena impresion

-descuida lo haras -lo tranquilizaba velvet

-bueno adios o llegare tarde a la escuela -decia shining parandose

-adios shining, cuidate -le decia twilight, la cual se paro y lo abrazo

-claro ¡bye!

-¡adios!

twilight iba a la escuela en la tarde por su edad...

-twilie ¿podrias llevar a pasear a spike al parque un rato? -le pregunto night a la pequeña

-claro papa...vamos spike -le puso la correa y salio -adios!

-adios! -la despedian sus padres, quienes al rato se fueron al trabajo

twilight se encontraba caminando con su cachorro spike de la correa, cuando se tropezo por andar distraida con un letrero que hablaba de la academia canterlot, pero justo cuando iba tocar el suelo siento que la tomaron de la mano.

-¿estas bien?

-si solo estaba distraida gracias -entonces vio quien la ayudo; era un niño de su edad, el tenia cabello azul zafiro un tanto alborotado y piel crema tirado a naranja ocre, entonces noto que se miraban a los ojos y trato de cambiar el tema nervioso.

-perdon ¿donde estan mis modales?, mi nombre es flash sentry -le decia este a twilight

-yo soy twilight sparkle -decia nerviosa

-nunca te habia visto ¿eres nueva?

-pues no, yo paso en bibliotecas y en mi casa leyendo. no tengo amigos. -dijo twilight un poco avergonzada.

-porque te averguensas? no tiene nada de malo ser inteligente -le respondia flash tratando de animarla

-claro...y tu ¿que hacias?

-me estaba inscribiendo en unas clases de guitarra, me gustan las cosas musicales y eso

-jaja yo soy muy torpe con los instrumentos

-oye...¿quieres no se, ir a tomar un helado? hace calor -pregunto flash algo nervioso

-claro ¿vamos spike? -el cachorrito solo ladro un poco -lo tomare como un si

-bien, entonces vamos

-si

pasaron la mañana juntos hablando y conversando de temas aleatorios, como: que quieres ser de grande, tienes hermanos, etc..

cuando iban caminado twilight noto la hora en un reloj de una tienda, y se alarmo.

-oh no!

-¿que pasa twi? -le preguntaba flash preocupado

-debo ir a la escuela y solo tengo media hora para llevar a spike a casa, ponerme el uniforme y peinarme correctamente

-espera!..es cierto yo tambien debo ir! se me paso la hora

-¿donde vas a la escuela? -le pregunto twilight

-a la primaria cloudsdale ¿y tu?

-a la primaria de manhattan

-oh no -decia flash triste

-¿que pasa?

-si te dejo ahora no te volvere a ver

-tienes razon, esta ciudad estan grande que la posibilidad de que nos volvamos a ver es casi nula -le respondia twilight con la misma expresion

-espera!.. -flash saco de su bolsillo una uña de guitarra electrica que tenia aspecto de ser antigua -ten, porfavor guardala

-la conservare por siempre -dijo twilight mientras la tomaba con ambas manos -espero verte de nuevo

-yo igual -flash la beso en la mejilla -adios twilight

-adios flash...

ambos se fueron corriendo a sus casas tristes pero rapido, ya que debian irse a sus respectivas escuelas. pasaron el dia tristes y sin tomar en cuenta a nadie, por una parte twilight se sentia extraña, y por otro flash sabia exactamente lo que pasaba por su mente.

en la noche, en casa de twilight:

-cariño te ves triste por favor come algo -le decia su madre, quien era la unica que estaba con ella ya que night light estaba en un viaje de negocios y cadance estaba en su cita con shining armor.

-no tengo hambre...si me disculpas estare en mi habitacion, tengo...sueño -twilight subio la escalera lentamente hasta llegar a su habitacion donde se puso la pijama y se acosto mirando por la ventana del balcon que tenia su habitacion -nunca te olvidare flash...-deia melancolicamente twilight tomando entre sus manos la uña de guitarra que le habia regalado su amado.-te lo prometo...-y asi twilight quedo profundamente dormida con una pequeña lagrima cayendo de su rostro

en casa de flash:

-¿que te pasa hermano? te ves destrozado -le decia su soarin a hermano flash

-nada, si me disculpan ire a mi habitacion tengo...sueño -flash subio lento a su habitacion pero el se sento en su cama y lloro en silencio, ya que sabia que si lo escuchaban su hermano y su padre lo molestarian y le dirian niña -nunca te olvidare twilight, aunque me tome toda la vida te encontrare y no te dejare jamas...-el pobre sentia dolor, un dolor llamado amor -lo prometo...-asi flash se quedo dormido tirado en su cama con la cara empapada de lagrimas...

**espero les guste, a mi me encanto escribirlo**


	2. reconociendote

Han pasado diez años desde ese dia. hoy en dia los pequeños e inocentes niños han pasado a adolecentes maduros...bueno casi. twilight sparkle, una estudiante amante de libros, muy hermosa desde pequeña, siempre que salia le coqueteaban y ella como unica respuesta fruncia el ceño y volvia rapidamente a su casa o a alguna biblioteca, lo que estuviese mas cerca, razon de ello: solo le interesaba estudiar, leer, sus tareas, nunca fue social ademas ella solo queria a uno. Con el tiempo convirtio la uña de guitarra en un collar que nunca se sacaba, nisiquiera para dormir.

Por otro lado el amante de la musica, flash sentry cambio de escuela a la academia canterlot. Tuvo una que otra novia en su adolecensia, pero nunca duraba mas de un mes; exepto por una chica llamada sunset shimmer, ella duro dos meses y medio, la razon: solo habia una chica en su corazon, el salia con ellas porque no queria hacer sentir mal a nadie. Se convirtio en el mas popular de la academia, por el simple hecho de: ser guapo, tocar guitarra, ademas de ser amable y sincero.

Aunque pronto, sin saberlo sus vidas se volverian a juntar...

Un dia la madre de twilight vio un anuncio de la academia canterlot, la mas elegida por padres y mismo dia decidio cambiar a twilight, no fue dificil ya que tenia promedio perfecto y un historial intacto. La joven se molesto mucho por el repentino cambio, aunque no le quedo mas remedio que aguantarse las ganas de gritale a su madre.

En la mañana...

-mama! -le gritaba twilight metida en el armario

-¿que twilie? -le respondia desde abajo velvet

-¿y mi uniforme? -le pregunto, pero en ese momento velvet subio para dejar de gritar.

-en la academia canterlot no usan uniforme, puedes ir de ropa casual -le explicaba comprensiabamente a su hija.

-pero, entonces ¿puedo ir con cualquier prenda que elija?- le preguntaba twilight confundida

-sip y por favor apurate porque en una hora habren las puertas -le decia ya bajando

-agh, odio usar mi ropa informal, con tal de no hablar con nadie y usando algo para pasar desapersivida nadie me estara mirando como con esa estupida falda que debia usar antes. -pensaba con una cara puso unos short azul oscuro y una blusa celeste manga corta con efecto traslucido y con unas balerinas lilas.

-que linda te ves, mucho mejor que con ese uniforme -le decia su padre

-agh, como sea -respondia sentandose para posteriormente comer rapido su desayuno -y ustedes ¿saldran hoy o que? -les pregunto twilight a sus padres de mala gana por ya saber la respuesta.

-asi es tu madre y yo nos vamos de viaje de negocios por una semana

-yay que alegria -decia con sarcasmo, ya que desde que su hermano se caso y tuvo a su bebe ella pasaba todos los dias sola

-pero no te preocupes, estaremos de vuelta el fin de semana para que vallamos a ver a tu hermano los tres juntos -trataba de animarla su madre

twilight suspira -ok, bueno ya me voy

-adios -le despedian sus padres

-y adios spike -le decia al pequeño perro que dormia en su camita -jaja te ves adorable.

A pesar de sus esfuersos en el camino todos la miraban y le hacian cumplidos, esta solo suspiraba fastidiada. En su caminata de ida a la escuela saco su collar y lo miro mientras caminaba bastante un segundo casi cae pero alguien la tomo de la mano.

-¿estas bien?

-si lo siento solo veia mi collar y me distraje -le respondia ya de pie

-oye ¿yo te conosco de algun lado?, siento que te he visto ¿tu eres twi..twilight sparkle? -preguntaba asombrado flash sentry por haber encontrado a la causante de ese inevitable dolor del cual sufrio desde niño.

-si y ¿como sabes mi nombre? -entonces lo miro a los ojos -tu eres...no...es imposible ¿eres flash sen..sentry? -le preguntaba incredula por el encuentro que espero por años desde pequeña.

-veo que conservas la uña de guitarra que te di de niños -le pregunto flash mirandole el collar

-si, nunca olvide quien me lo habia obsequieado -le respondio twi un poco nerviosa y ruborisada por la observacion.

-y ¿en que escuela vas ahora?

-me acaban de cambiar a la academia canterlot, creo que asi se llamaba ¿porque?

-porque ay voy yo tambien -le respondia flash muy feliz

-genial, ahora podremos ser amigos -dice twilight emocionada

-si...amigos -flash dijo lo ultimo en susurro

-vamos!, ¡corre! o llegaremos tarde -le decia twilight ya a unos metros de distancia de flash.

-claro, esparame!

llegaron justo a tiempo antes de que cerraran la puerta

-espere sub-directora luna -le exclamaba flash a la sub-directora luna

-si flash -le dirigia la palabra luna

-ella es twilight sparkle, es nueva en la academia -dijo flash señalandola

-claro, venga conmigo señorita sparkle

-el puede venir? -pregunto twilight un poco roja

-por supuesto, despues puede darte un recorrido por la escuela -le decia ya un poco alejada

-seria un placer -respondio riendose un poco por hacerse el caballeroso

asi fueron a la oficina de la directora celestia..luna toco la puerta

-pase -respondio celestia

-hermana, ella es twilight sparkle, una nueva estudiante

-ya veo -se dirigio a twilight -espero que tu estancia aqui sea la mejor

-muchas gracias directora celestia -la directora se sento en su escritorio y saco un informe con la foto de la mencionada joven

-veo en tu informe que eres superdotada, muy independiente y bastante madura para tu edad -le decia celestia leyendo el informe

-asi es, eso tiene que ver porque desde pequeña paso sola en mi casa, ademas cuando tenia doce un dia entro a mi casa un ladron.

-en serio? y quedaste traumada de alguna manera? -le preguntaba preocupada celestia mientras ella, luna y flash miraban a twilight asombrados

-nop, yo estudie artes marciales desde los cinco años, asi que me defendi jiji incluso lo deje hospitalisado tres semanas -decia twilight riendo un poco mientras los demas la miraban impresionados por la historia relatada

-ok, entonces creo que puede retirarse señorita sparkle -se despedia celestia

-exacto, tu flash muestrale la escuela por favor -le pedia luna a flash

-claro sub-directora luna -le decia serio flash

Asi se retiraron, ya afuera empezaron a hablar...

-oye twilight ¿fue cierto lo del ladron? -le preguntaba flash curioso a twilight

-claro ¿porque mentiria con algo asi? ¿me crees mentirosa? -le dijo twilight ,lo ultimo desafiante

-nop, claro que no -le respondia temeroso flash

-descuida era broma, aunque si lo golpee mucho -se rio twilight

asi flash le mostro toda la escuela a twilight, aunque ella se sentia observada cuando pasaba por las puertas de los salones de clase, ya que todos los chicos se voltiaban a ver babiando, twilight solo fruncia el ceño hasta que flash noto esto.

-¿que ocurre? -le pregunto flash preocupado porque creia que le habia dicho algo que le ofendiese

-nada -le respondio twi de forma cortante

-dimelo -le insistio flash

-agh bueno, es que odio a los chicos que me ven babeandose y me coquetean

-¿en serio?,yo crei que a las mujeres les gustaba eso - le decia incredulo flash

-es cierto, pero para mi es odioso -le respondia twilight a flash quien ya habia empezado a verla de arriba a abajo

-mmmm...descuida si alguien te mira feo, yo le rompo la cara -decia flash sacudiendo la cabeza y saliendo de su trance

-no es necesario...ya me acostumbre -respondia twilight con mirada baja

-¿como que no lo es? quien sabe que pasa por sus mentes cuando te miran

-¿como se que tu no lo estas haciendo en este mismo momento? -flash se sonrojo

-bueno...yo...eemmm -decia nervioso

-descuida solo bromeo

-si jajaja -reia nervioso flash

**lo subi en seguida porque tenia ya 2 capitulos hechos, lamento que sean tan cortos ¡pero prometo mis pequeños bronys que lo actualisare muyyyy rapidamente! o hasta que me exploten las manos xD**

**xau**


	3. dias

Twilight y flash pasaron todo el dia juntos, tanto en clase como en recreos y recesos; todos rumoraban sobre la chica nueva, las chicas decian: -agh, la maldita tan atractiva y ademas se queda con el mas guapo de la academia. en cambio los hombres: -maldito flash, tan suertudo, por lo menos se sabe que no durara mas de un mes o dos.

Final de clases, en la calle...

-oye flash, crees que...bueno solo si quieres...¿ir a mi casa el fin de semana ver una pelicula o algo?-le preguntaba twilight a flash bastante roja

-claro twi, no lo dudes ¿a que hora? -le preguntaba flash

-como a las...13:00 ¿te parece? -decia twi

-como tu prefieras -la quedo mirando, twilight no estaba diferente pero justo cuando se acercaban llego su hermano con el cual quedo que la pasaria a buscar.

-twilie!, ven te estuve buscando en la escuela -le decia shining desde no muy lejos

-¿que? ¿donde? ¡shining! -se sorprendio twilight al ver a su hermano

-pues claro, hermanita quien mas ...y ¿quien es este? -le dijo shining mirando a flash, quien tenia cara de "me van a matar"

-¿que?...emmm bueno el es flash sentry, un viejo amigo con el cual me acabo de reencontrar -decia nerviosa twilight, mirando a shining con una sonrisa fingida

-mmmm, mas te vale. ¡y tu! -se acerco amenazante a flash -te aconsejo cuidar tus manos, te vi-gi-lo -le dijo lento y amenazante

-shining, porfavor solo vamonos ¿si? -le pidio twilight a shining muy avergonzada y haciendo un facepalm

-claro twilie -le dijo shining y se fueron, twilight volteo y se despidio de flash con la mano discretamente con una sonrisa, flash se lo correspondio despidiendose con la mano al igual que ella.

Flash se fue feliz con una sonrisa despreocupada hasta su casa, alli su hermano lo quedo mirando con cara de wtf, ya que normalmente siempre llegaba triste y sin animos.

-flash...hermano ¿te sientes bien? -soarin le hablo, flash se sento a su lado en el sofa

-solo digamos que "volvi a las andadas" -le respondio con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados mientras se acomodaba

-entonces ¿volviste con sunset shimmer? -flash abrio los ojos de golpe

-¡eso jamas! -se levanto y se fue a su cuarto

-¿que le habra pasado? -se pregunto a si mismo.

En ese momento llegaron sus padres flare dusk y thunder sentry.

-¿que tal soarin y tu hermano? - le preguntaba thunder mientras flare se iba a la cocina

-arriba, en su cuarto. deberias hablar con el, llego extraño -le respondia soarin viendo tele

-¿como extraño?

-estaba feliz -entonces thunder subio rapidamente y toco la puerta de la habitacion de flash

-flash, hijo ¿te encuentras bien?

-si papa, ¿porque?

-bueno...tu hermano me dijo que parecias feliz -flash abrio la puerta

-¿acaso no puedo ser feliz? - le preguntaba molesto este

-claro que si solo que nunca...bueno, lo estas -le explicaba thunder

-no creo que te interese saber mis razones

-claro que me interesa -le insistia thunder

-bueno -tomo aire -¡me enamore si! -le grito flash a su padre

-¿por que te averguenzas?

-no te hagas, una vez traje a sunset shimmer y me humillaste de lo lindo -le recordaba flash molesto a su padre

-fue por una razon

-¿a si? ¿cual? -le decia flash con tono enojado

-ella mostraba maldad, y creo que tu mejor que nadie sabes que era verdad. yo solo queria protegerte -se justificaba su padre.

-talves tengas razon -dijo flash radando los ojos

-te prometo que a quien traigas, no te avergonsare de ninguna manera

-gracias

-no es nada, y ahora bajemos creo que tu madre tiene lista la cena

-claro

En casa de twilight...

Twilight llego muy feliz, a pesar de estar sola se sentia bien. Subio a su habitacion, se tiro en su cama y beso su collar.

-flash... -se quedo con el collar en las manos todo el dia hasta dormirse profundamente

Al otro dia (martes para ser precisos)...

Twilight se levanto muy feliz, se metio al armario y salio con un hermoso vestido azul con estrellas celestes de detalles y se hizo una coleta, tomo desayuno, beso a spike (quien dormia) y se fue caminando tranquilamente. parecia en las nubes, no tomo en cuenta a los chicos que quedaban con la boca abierta al verla; cuando llego a la academia se encontro con nadie mas que con la mismisima sunset shimmer.

-¿a si que tu eres la nueva que trae a todos babeando? que humillante ¡ja! -se rio, pero twilight no se iba a quedar callada.

-¿y tu quien eres? -le pregunto twilight con un tono un tanto intimidante

-¿yo?, yo soy sunset shimmer y te informo que te alejes de flash, el es mio ¿me entendiste? -en eso flash aparecio por detras de sunset

-¿disculpa sunset? si yo mal no recuerdo TERMINE CONTIGO hace ya tres semanas, y no te quiero ver denuevo hablandole asi, a ella ni a nadie, por que te ire a acusar con la directora celestia y creeme que a mi no me asustas. -le dijo muy amenazante, tanto que ella se fue haciendose la desestendida

-ni que me importaras -le dijo sunset yendose

- ¿estas bien? -le pregunto flash a twilight

-descuida solo me hablo un poco, y ni creas que me iba a dejar intimidar -le decia con un gran orgullo

-mmmm...twilight ¿te pusiste vestido? -le decia flash a twilight mientras la veia

-¿que dices? pues si, es que hacia un poco de calor -le dijo moviendole una mano en frente de la cara -flash?...flash!...FLASH!

-¿que dices? -le dijo flash moviendo la cabeza

-¿sabes que? creo que traje unos jeans y una camiseta por si esto pasaba -le dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras sacaba unas ropas en su mochila

-¿que? ¿te vas a cambiar? -le decia triste flash

-sip -twilight se fue corriendo al baño y salio en unos minutos con una polera sin mangas y un jeans ajustado, pero para su mala suerte solo lo empeoro -agh, ya que importa vamos -y se llevo a flash quien la miraba con la boca abierta.

Asi paso toda la semana, entre tareas, juegos y todo. Twilight se hizo muy popular con los dias, todos se peleaban por estar con ella, claro que una que otra vez aceptaba pero no queria aprovecharse. Usualmente en recreos, se iba al patio y se escondia ya que no la dejaban en paz, cuando tenia esos minimos momentos los aprovechaba leyendo o estudiando sola.

**este lo hice anoche muy tarde, hoy lo revise y le arregle detalles. Antes de irme hare unas preguntas:**

**-¿que piensan de twilight siendo la mas atractiva?**

**-¿les gustaria que pusiera un exnovio de twilight?**

**-¿pelea entre sunset y twilie?**

**-¿que piensan de flash el pequeño pervertido? xD**

**bueno eso es todo por hoy mañana o pasado subire, de todos modos si no lo hago lo hare pronto. Y tambien quiero informar que queria subir un one-shot, diganme que piensan** acerca.** bye!**


	4. peleas del pasado

Ya era sabado y twilight se desperto muy temprano...

-¿segura que no vendras cariño? -le preguntaba velvet a twilight

-si mama, invite a un compañero a quedarse y ya no me puedo arrepentir

-¿y que tal si nos acompaña tambien a ver a cadence y shining? -le insistia su madre

-¿para que?¿para que lo mate a balasos?. no gracias -le decia twilight con tono molesto

-¿osea que es un muchacho eh? -le decia su madre curiosa y con tono burlon

-no un muchacho, es solo un viejo amigo -le respondio twilight un tanto nerviosa

-aja, ¡night ven aca! -le grito velvet a su esposo

-si querida? -le pregunto este

-nuestra pequeña esta enamorada, por eso no quiere ir a ver a skyla, prefiere quedarse con su "amigo"

-¿en serio? -le dijo night light a twilight con tono burlon

-agh ¿que edad tienen? ¿cinco?, solo vayanse ¿si? -le decia twilight a sus padres ya harta

-ok, pero si van me avisas por telefono

-si claro adios!

-adios hijita! -le dijeron los dos yendose en auto

Twilight entro y se sento en el sofa...

-agh ¿porque lo invite?, soy una inbecil. Solo espero que no pase nada incomodo -despues de decir eso spike se le quedo mirando fijo y con expresion picara, como si supiera lo que le pasaba -¿y tu por que me miras asi spike? -spike no la tomo en cuenta y subio hacia la habitacion de twilight para dormir -jiji, nunca cambies spike.

Asi twilight se paso las una de las dos horas que faltaban para que llegara flash aburrida y jugando como un niño en clase de historia (aburridisima) hasta que sono el timbre.

-por fin ¿que hora es? -twilight miro su reloj de mano -que raro, aun falta una hora -twilight igual abrio la puerta y se encontro con flash

-hola twilight -le saludaba un poco nervioso

-emmm, hola flash, que extraño que llegaras tan temprano aun falta una hora para que llegaras -le decia twilight aun parada en la puerta, aunque en su mente: *que bueno que llego temprano, ya me aburria esperandolo*

-¿a si?, es que estaba solo en mi casa y me desperte temprano, a si que preferi venir mas no te moleste -le decia apenado flash

-para nada, pasa -dijo twilight abriendo completamente la puerta y dejandolo pasar -ademas, mis padres salieron a ver a mi hermano y su familia.

-¿hablas del joven que casi me mata el lunes? -le preguntaba un poco temeroso flash

-sip, y no te preocupes ya hablare con el, para que cuando te vea no te mate -le respondio twilight con una sonrisa despreocupada

-ok, eso espero. ¿que haremos? -dijo flash

-bueno...pensaba que vieramos una pelicula de terror en mi cuarto -twilight se le acerco al oido -no me dejan ver peliculas de terror -le susurro

-¿en serio? a tu edad ¿nisiquiera una? -le preguntaba flash incredulo

-sip, a pesar de tener como veinte pelis de terror en dvd nunca me dejaron, mi mama dice que pudren el ¡pero que importa estoy sola y muy aburrida! -exclamo un poco twilight lo ultimo (me enrede xD)

-esta bien

-oye ¿me harias un favor? -le pregunto twilight entrando a la cocina

-claro

-ve arriba, entra a la habitacion de mis padres y saca las peliculas de terror, despues ve a mi habitacion y te quedas alli. yo subo enseguida, servire bebidas, dulces y demas ¿si?

-enseguida -flash subio -¿cual habitacion es?

-la de mis padres es la primera a la derecha y la mia en la puerta tiene un cartel lila que dice "twilie", la encontraras facil (me salio rima)

-hecho -flash siguio los pasos de twilight hasta llegar a su habitacion.

Como en diez minutos llego twilight con comida, se encontro a spike y flash jugando cartas, lo mas gracioso era que spike le iba ganando y para peor se burlaba del pobre.

-llegue! -decia twilight cerrando la puerta con el pie detras de ella

-¿y cual vemos? -pregunto flash sacando las peliculas

-yo quiero "fenomeno siniestro" he escuchado que tiene mucho suspenso (es una peli genial busquenla)

-como prefieras, yo tampoco la he visto

-bueno, ven y acuestate con spike mientras la pongo en el reproductor -le dijo twilight parandose y poniendola

-esto sera genial -miro a spike -oye twi!

-¿si flash?

-le puedo dar una papita a spike -le pregunto mientras spike lo miraba con lastima

-no, la ultima vez que le dieron comida normal, no paro de vomitar en dos semanas -termino y se acomodo en la cama - a si que nada de papitas ni dulces para ti -spike la miro enojado -no porque me mires asi cambiare de opinion, pero creo que tengo lo indicado -metio la mano debajo de la cama y saco una caja de galletas caninas -eso si, te portas bien y te doy cinco,¿trato? -spike le ladro -ok ¡toma!

-lo tienes bien entrenado -le dijo asombrado flash por como spike le entendia a twilight

-sip, incluso me trae libros

-bueno. Ponela

-claro

Dos horas despues...

Flash y twilight abrazados y tiritando en la cama mientras spike dormia.

-nunca en mi vida entrare a un hospital siquiatrico -dijo twilight aun abrazada a flash

-que llorona -entonces notaron que estaban abrazados

-perdon -dijo twiligth sonrojada

-lo mismo digo -entonces tocaron el timbre -¿quien sera?

-ni idea -le respondio twilight bajando, en eso spike desperto y empezo a gruñir

-¿que pasa amiguito? -le decia flash al enojado spike

abajo..

-¿quien es? -decia twilight abriendo la puerta

-pues el amor querida -le respondio un joven de su edad, con cabello azul y piel amarillo palido.

-¿quien eres? -entonces el la abrazo

-¿como que quien?, pues tu novio comet tail. - le respondio el mismo

-¡¿espera que?! -le decia alarmada twilight

-¿no me recuerdas? fue hace dos años, me tuve que ir de la ciudad

-¡no, no te tuviste que ir, ME DEJASTE y ademas me entere que me engañabas, por eso te fuiste! -le decia muy enojada y casi a gritos twilight

-por favor, tu sabes que siempre te ame a vuelve conmigo

-no -le dijo de forma cortante twilight

-por favor

-que no! ¿no entiendes? n-o- NO

-¿y porque?

en ese momento flash bajo...

-oye twi ¿estas bien? escuche gritos..¿quien es?

-aaaa ya veo ¡me cambiaste! -le grito comet mirando fijo a flash

-¿¡que?!, ¡no! ¿por que me excuso contigo? ¡vete ya! -se confundia mas la pobre twilight

-no hasta que me aceptes de nuevo como tu novio -le exigia comet

-que NO! -le gritaba cada vez mas enojada twilight

-amigo no se que pasa, pero ya la escuchaste vete ¿si? -trataba de ayudar flash

-no quiero y tu ¿eres su nuevo novio o que? -le decia burlon comet

-¿quieres pelea? -le decia amenazante flash

-el que gana se queda con twilight -le puso reglas el otro

-¿¡que?!, ¡yo no soy un premio! -gritaba twilight

- a pelear -flash se saco la chaqueta y se la tiro en la cara a twilight

-¡tampoco soy perchero! -decia twilight quitandose la chaqueta de flash de la cara

Los dos se dieron buenos golpes, pero no duro mucho ya que flash le tiro una patada en la entrepierna a comet y este cayo rendido.

-¡gane! -exclame exausto flash por la pelea

-ok, lo acepto ganaste limpio -se paro y se fue -adios twilight -se retiro triste

Mientras con una muyyyyy cabreada twilight y un tirado en el piso flash...

-he ganado -entonces mira a twilight y se le fue toda la felicidad

-¿como se te ocurre ponerte a pelear asi?

-¿y que querias? deberias agradecerme -decia con gran orgullo flash

-agh, como sea dejame ayudarte tienes un moreton en el brazo -le decia twilight yendo al baño por una venda

-pero me dolera -reclamaba flash como niño pequeño

-¿quien es el lloron ahora? -se reia de vuelta twilight -no te muevas, te dolera un poco -flash solo lloraba en seco y casi agonizando de dolor -listo

-gracias...crei que dijiste que solo doleria un poco

-ten tu chaqueta -twilight se la puso lentamente para no lastimarle el brazo

-te lo agradesco, ¿que hora es?

-como las 13:30 ¿porque?- preguntaba confundida twilight

-¿donde vive tu hermano?

Continuara...

**que pasara? bueno se que dije que subiria mañana, pero no me aguante y escribi enseguida (soy ñoña) espero les haya gustado**

**¡ahora preguntas!:**

**¿les gusto la pelea?**

**¿que creen que dira shinning?**

**¿me pase con lo de patada en la entrepierna?**

**¿que nivel de romance quieren en los proximos capitulos?**

**eso es todo por hoy o quien sabe, talvez escriba mas (estoy loca) bye!**


	5. familia

-¿donde vive tu hermano? -le pregunto flash

-¡¿que?! no dejare que vayas, te podria hacer daño -twilight se sonrojo con lo ultimo

-talves, pero que pierdo. Quiero conocer a tu familia -le insistia flash

-no lo se...

-porfis -le pedia flash con cara de perrito

-ok, pero no me hago responsable -twilight suspira -¿en serio quieres ir a la casa de mi hermano? -seguia twilight y con tono preocupado

-sip -le respondia flash al estilo bicmac

-esta bien -twilight tomo el telefono y marco a su madre -hola?...si soy yo twilight...ya no me molestes...claro, claro voy para alla -colgo

-¿y? -pregunto flash

-nos esperan -decia de mala gana

-pues vamos -decia emocionado flash

-claro, solo dejame cambiarme de ropa estoy un poco informal -subio twilight para cambiarse

mente de flash: *es tan linda, incluso cuando se enoja se nota que no ha cambiado, solo esconde sus emociones reprimiendose. Tratare de no babearme cuando baje* -penso flash sentado en el sofa

-listo -grito twilight bajando casi corriendo, pero a la mitad de la escalera se tropiesa

-¡twilight! -grito flash mientras corria para atraparla

-gracias. Malditas sandalias -dijo twilight aun arriba de flash, este se sonrojo y se paro rapidamente

-¿te lastimaste? -le pregunto preocupado

-no, descuida y tu -le preguntaba igual de preocupada, ya que cayo encima de el.

-no nada.

-bueno si nadie se lastimo, le pondre la correa a spike y nos vamos -dijo seriamente twilight

En el camino...

mente de twilight: *eso fue lo mas incomodo de mi vida, soy una idiota. Es tan lindo, pero no quiero decircelo me da tanta verguenza* -penso twilight mientras se mordia el labio

mente de flash: *eso fue incomodo, pero que importa pude sentir su respiracion cerca mio, su aliento olia a rosas...*

-flash, aqui es -le dijo twilight sacandolo de sus pensamientos. Era una casa de dos pisos, blanca y un tanto grande. Twilight toco el timbre...

-hola twilight -le saludaba con un abrazo cadance

-¿que tal cadance? ¿y mi hermano? -le preguntaba twilight correspondiendo el abrazo

-esta en el patio con tus padres, pasa...y ¿quien es el? -le pregunto cadance al percatarse de la presencia del joven de cabello azul

-bueno cadance, el es flash sentry, flash ella es cadance mi cuñada -dijo twilight presentandolos

-¿es tu novio? ¿no sabia que tenias? -le pregunto cadance de forma picara

-no cadance, es un amigo -dijo haciendo un facepalm *¿porque todos creen que es mi novio, me averguenzan* -pensaba twilight

-bueno, lo siento. Un gusto flash -se le acerco al oido -cuidado con mi esposo shining armor -y termino guiñandole un ojo, twilight solo se hundia en hombros

-vengan! -decia cadance en la puerta que daba al jardin. Ya afuera todos se saludaron, exepto flash quien se mordia el labio por los nervios de terminar molido

-¿estas bien flash? -le decia twilight casi en susurro

-si twi solo estoy un poco nervioso por tu hermano -le decia con una clara sonrisa fingida

-shining, el es flash sentry un amigo ¿lo recuerdas? -dijo twilight jalandolo de la manga de la chaqueta

-claro, oye twilie ¿me darias un momento para hablar con el en privado? -decia shining bastante serio

-supongo -y todos los demas se fueron a ver a skyla a su cuna en el segundo piso de la casa.

Con shining y flash...

-a si que te llamas flash sentry? -pregunto muy serio shining

-asi es señor -respondio un poco nervioso flash

-¿te digo un secreto? - le pregunto nuevamente

-ok

-no te odio -le dijo simplemente y con una sonrisa

-¡¿que?! -pregunto asombrado e incredulo el pobre y confundido flash

-lo que oiste, perdon por tratarte asi el otro dia es solo que soy muy desconfiado en cuanto a mi hermana se trata

-¿porque? -pregunto curioso

-de pequeña twilie me conto que se habia enamorado de alguien llamado flash sentry, pero no se volvieron a ver...

-le conto sobre mi? -pregunto desconcertado flash

-asi es, yo no quiero que mi hermana sea infeliz -suspiro -como lo ha tenido que ser toda su vida -lo dijo shining un poco triste

-señor debo decirle que su hermana si me gusta, pero no debe temer no le hare nada

-descuida te ayudare, o mejor te ayudare a que no te pongas nervioso con ella

-le agradesco el no haberme matado -dijo flash un poco mas tranquilo

-no hay de que. Llamare al resto y no te preocupes, con twilight yo te ayudo

-gracias... -termino flash

Asi pasaron el resto del dia, shining le mandaba indirectas a flash, aunque porsupuesto twilight no era tonta, igual no lo tomo en cuenta.

en la noche... casa de twilight...

-que agradable muchacho es ese flash -decia night light

-sip, me parecio muy cortes y educado. Normalmente a esta edad son todo lo contrario -le respondia velvet

-creo que tendremos yerno muyyyy pronto querida

-es cierto...

en casa de flash...

-hola soarin -saludo flash a su hermano sentandose a su lado

-¿que hay hermano?

-nada en especial, pase el dia con twilight sparkle

-no la conosco, pero todos rumorean de ella en la escuela ¿tendras alguna foto para mostrarme?

-creo que si -dijo buscando en su celular -¡aqui! -le mostro una foto que salian los dos abrazados como buenos amigos

-es linda, pero yo me consegui una novia no una "amiga" -decia soarin con gran ego

-¿en serio? ¿tu, con novia? apuesto a que espitfire

-nop, es una chica nueva llamada rainbow dash, tiene un grupo de amigas geniales -le mostro la foto de rainbow dash en su celular

-¿tu crees que acepten a twilight como amiga?

-claro, son muy amables, pero ¿porque? -preguntaba un poco curioso soarin

-bueno...a ella le cuesta hacer amigas, y me gustaria ayudarla un poco -explicaba un poco nervioso flash

-claro como no. Si quieres mañana le ayudo y las presento

-te lo agradesco soarin -se paro y se fue a su habitacion...

**continuara...**

**bueno olis .Debo decir que me senti mal por excluir a las mane six, asi que aca las veras**

**ahora ¡preguntas! ...**

**¿que les parecio el cap.?**

**¿estuvo bien que shining acepte a flash?**

**¿quieren escenas de flash el pequeño pervertido?**

**¿que personaje aparte de las mane six podria meter a la historia para ponerle "drama"?**

**¿han robado un banco?**

**bueno esto es todo por hoy, spoiler: proxima pelea con sunset y twi, talvez no hoy o mañana pero ya tengo una pequeña idea de como sera ese capitulo. bye **

**p.d : este atentos a mis actualisaciones subire rapido...**


	6. nuevos amigos

Al otro dia en la escuela (parece cuentito xD)

-hola twilight! -la saludo flash

-hola flash ¿que haces?

-espero a mi hermano soarin, te trae una sorpresa

-¿en serio? -pregunto emocionada - digo...genial, suena bien

-sip, sera muy genial. ¡Te consegui amigas! -le dijo un poco nervioso

-¿¡que?!, yo no necesito amigas estoy bien asi -twilight se enojo un poco

-pero ¿que tiene de malo? -le pregunto flash con cara de perrito para que no se enoje

-no soy muy sociable -respondio twilight un tanto triste y avergonzada

-por eso te ayudo, la novia de mi hermano tiene un grupo de amigas y dice que son muy amables y amigables

-talvez tengas razon -le respondio sonriendo un poco

-te ves linda cuando sonries -le dijo flash un poco distraido, asi que no penso mucho lo que dijo, pero cuando lo noto se tapo la boca con las dos manos -¿pero que dije? -se preguntaba avergonzado -*lo que quieres decir* -le dijo una voz en su cabeza -¿que? -en eso twilight lo interrumpio

-¿en serio piensas eso? -le dijo mirandolo

-¿que?...bueno, si ¡digo!...talvez...-se quedaron en un silencio incomodo -¡mira ahi viene mi hermano con las chicas! -exclamo flash nervioso

Con las manes y soarin...

-yay! nueva amiga ¿como se llamara?¿cual sera su edad?¿sera amigable? -gritaba pinkie -¡oye autora!

-que ¡pinkie no hables conmigo!-suspiro-¿que quieres? -dije yo

-¿podrias poner a pokey o chesse? ¿porfiss? -pidio pinkie mientras las otras la miraban con cara de wtf

-si no me hablas, claro. Incluso me diste una idea para un capitulo -dije pensativa

-¡gracias! -le decia al cielo pinkie

-pinkie ¿con quien hablas? -le pregunto applejack

-pues, con la autora -applejack solo se limito a encojerse de hombros

-bien alli esta, se llama twilight -dijo soarin mientras las otras iban a abrazar a twilight quien se veia aterrada

-hola!, yo soy pinkie pie y seremos grandes amigas -saludo pinkie saltando como loca

-hola compañera, soy applejack -saludo applejack

-un gusto querida, soy rarity -saludo rarity

-hola ¿twilight cierto?, yo soy la ¡asombrosa rainbow dash! -saludo rainbow

-hola, soy fluttershy -saludo timidamente fluttershy, escondiendose en su flequillo

-¡presentate! ¡presentate! ¡presentate! -le grito pinkie en el odio a twilight

-ok, me llamo twilight sparkle

-¡genial! -le grito pinkie

-¡¿podrias dejar de gritarme?! -le grito twilight harta de los gritos de pinkie

-okie dokie lokie -y se fue de su lado saltando

-solo es pinkie siendo pinkie, no te enojes, me perdono por ella -le dijo rarity a twilight

-pues vamos a clase, tu vienes con nosotras -la tomo del brazo rainbow y se fueron corriendo

-¡adios! ¡soarin, flash gracias! -y se fueron felices

-no fue nada! -le grito orgulloso flash

-¿¡que?! , yo fui quien las junto

-no seas asi, vamonos a clases...

Con las manes y nueva amigas, en el almuerzo:

-entonces... ¿flash sentry es tu novio? -le pregunto rarity

-¡¿que?! no, solo es un amigo con el que me reencontre -le respondio asustada twilight

-pero, todos en la escuela los conocen como la pareja mas popular -le dijo rainbow

-pues, no lo somos asi de simple

-trataremos de aclararlo luego -le siguio applejack

-chicas tengo una idea -dijo pinkie -invitemos a los chicos a una noche de cine

-genial! -dijo raity -llamare a fancy pants -y tomo el celular

-claro, despues le digo a caramel y obvio a bigmac por ti fluttershy

-gracias -le agradecio shy

-llamare a soarin -y asi rainbow tomo el celular y le marco

-¿y yo? -reclamo twilight

-pues a flash -le dijo pinkie -¿cierto autora? -miro el techo

-pinkie!, ¿que hablamos?

-ups! cierto, yo voy contigo a invitarlo y apreovecho de invitar a chesse

-¡no pinkie! -asi pinkie se llevo a twilight de la mano a la mesa de los chicos

-holis -saludo animosamente pinkie

-hola pink -le saludaron

-flash! ¡flash! twilight te necesita para una salida en la noche ¿iras cierto? -le dijo mientras la pobre twilight se escondia detras de la chica rosa

mente de twilight: *te matare pinkie pie* -mientras ponia cara de susto

-claro que ire, ¿a que hora?

-como a las 8:00 pm, ¡tu igual chesse! -le grito pinkie

-claro pinkie! ¡sera genial! -le grito a unos metros chesse

-¡lo se! -le seguia pinkie

-solo vamonos ¿si? -le decia aun escondida

-claro twi ¡lalalala! -se fue tarareando pinkie

Continuara...

**preguntas!**

**¿por que molesta tanto pinkie...**

**-¡oye!**

**-¡vete!**

**-nopie**

**-ya me hechaste a perder el capitulo y mi seccion de preguntas ¿que quieres para que me dejes en paz?**

**-que haya un beso **

**-ok pero no aun**

**-hecho**

**bueno espero QUE ALGUIEN no me moleste mas ni a NADIE mas ¡me escuchaste pinkie!, perdon si me demore pero esto empieza a dar un poco de paja. *para que me meti en esto* no es broma, es que tuve un tipo de bloqueo mental nisiquiera iba a subir hoy ,pero ¡aqui me tienen! al carajo**

**bye!**

**-bye!**

**-¡callate pinkie! agh**


	7. salida de sentimientos

Volviendo con las manes six en el almuerzo...

-¡pinkie pie te voy a matar! -le grito twilight a pinkie

-¿porque? ¿por tratar de ayudarte a conseguir novio? -le dijo lo ultimo al oido, al oirla twilight se ruboriso

-bueno, bueno, solo quedate callada y nada de romance

-eso no sera posible twilight -le argumento pinkie

-¿y la razon seria?

-porque este es un fic de romance tontita -le explico

-¡pinkamena diane pie! ¡calladita te vez mas bonita! -me harto -a la otra te saco del fic *que se calle por celestia*

-ok, ok ya me calle -por celestia pinkie por fin se callo

-si ustedes terminaron, necesito que todas vallan a la boutique carrusel en la tarde para arreglarse -aviso rarity a lo que todas asintieron

En la mesa de los hombres...

mente de flash:*que chesse no me humille por favor*

-¡¿que piensas flash?! -aparecio de repente chesse

-aahhhhh! -grito flash del susto -nada chesse, solo estoy un poco nervioso

-¿acaso es por twilight pillin? -le dijo chesse mirandolo

-¡¿que?,!no! -se asusto flash

-que?, no te hagas se que te gusta

-no es cierto!

-que si!

-que no!

-que si!

-que no y punto! -le termino flash -yo me voy, necesito pensar -flash se paro y se fue al baño a mojarse la cara -¿que me pasa?, debo pensar en como decirle a twilight lo que siento ¿pero como? agh ¡porque el amor es tan dificil!

en la noche o tarde agh como sea *maldita pinkie me estresa*

boutique carrusel...

-muy bien twilight ¡lista!, pinkie ¡lista!, applejack ¡lista!, fluttershy ¡lista!, rainbow casi -decia rarity chequeando a todas

-me molestan los aretes -se quejaba rainbow

-no te quejes, nisiquiera las vesti de gala les puse ropa casual con un poco de maquillaje y accesorios -la arreglaba rarity

-pero no me gusta -seguia con el puchero rainbow

-¡lista! y por ultimo, su servidora ¡lista! .Ok ya estamos listas, ahora llamen a los chicos -les dio las instrucciones rarity

Todas tomaron su celular y llamaron a sus respectivos novios, con exepcion de twilight quien llamaba a su "amigo". Minutos despues llegaron los chicos.

-¿que pelicula veremos? -pregunto curiosa twilight

-veremos una comedia romantica, señorita twilight -le dijo elegantemente fancy

-yo soy muy sensible -se quejo shy

-nope -la contradijo bigmac, quien recibio un buen codaso de shy molesta -sip

-llegamos! -gritaron pinkie y chesse juntos

dentro del cine...

-es muy triste -decia pinkie triste y llorando

-es cierto -le seguia twilight -dos personas se conocen desde pequeños y no pueden confesar su amor, ¿hay cosa mas triste? -decia con un pañuelo en la mano y llorando

*me imagino algo peor* -pensaba flash- *¿me pregunto si seria correcto tratar de abrazarla?* -entonces puso su brazo alrededor de twilight quien no se dio cuenta de ello, mientras los demas los veian.

-twilight, querida... -le llamaba la atencion rarity, quien estaba igual de sensible con la pelicula

-dime rarity -le decia limpiandose con el pañuelo

-mira tu hombro -le señalo el brazo de flash en su hombro

-¿que haces? -le pregunto de forma inocente twilight a flash dejandolo rojo

-bueno...yo -trato de responder nervioso mientras sacaba su brazo

-gracias -se limito a responderle

-¿que? -quedo atonito, entonces twilight le tomo el brazo y se volvio a abrazar con el

-aqui hace frio -le respondio

-no es nada -le dijo y quedo pensativo *de la que me salve. Su piel es tan suave, su cabello, sus ojos su..¿que pienso? solo me quiere como amigo* -suspiro

-¿que ocurre? -le pregunto twilight quien se dio cuenta de su actitud

-nada, solo pensaba en una tarea

-ok...creo

Ya afuera del cine...

-¡eso fue lo mas triste del mundo! -grito pinkie

-pfff cursilerias -dijo rainbow

-¿en serio? ¿que hay de esta foto de ti al borde del llanto "cariño" -soarin le mostro su celular

-¡dame eso! -le grito rainbow subiendosele encima -¡que me lo des!

dejando a la pareja de lucha...

-debo admitir que fue muy triste -dijo applejack

-mucho -le siguio twilight

-bueno chicas cada una se va a su casa, mañana nos vemos en la escuela -se despedia rarity, mientras todas se iban con sus respectivos novios, dejando a twilight y flash solos...

-creo que yo me voy- dijo twilight pero flash la tomo del brazo

-espera, no deberias irte sola a estas horas -le dijo con tono preocupado

-descuida estare bien -se solto, pero flash la volvio a tomar, solo que lo hiso demasiado fuerte y termino chocando de cara con twilight

-perdon -dijo muy apenado, pero en ese momento se vieron a los ojos y no resistieron el querer besarse... hasta que paso, despues de unos minutos a twilight le falto el aire y se separo -lo siento no debi hacerlo -dijo flash muy avergonzado

-nada de eso, yo me perdono

-¿porque?

-por negarte -

-¿de que hablas? -le decia flash

-nos reencontramos despues de años y lo primero que hago es ignorarte y negar

-negar que? *¡espera yo debo decircelo yo soy el hombre!* ¡espera! antes que digas nada, yo debo decirte algo -tomo aire -yo...¡te amo! -le grito nervioso flash

-¿en serio? *¡SI!* -celebraba twilight en su mente

-si, no debi dejarte asi .Me prometi a mi mismo no dejarte en cuanto te volviera a encontrar -le explico flash un poco melancolico

-y eso haces, nunca me dejas sola -le dijo separandose

-y jamas lo hare -entonces tomo a twilight de la cintura y la bajo entre sus brazos -te lo prometo *soy todo un galan* -pensaba flash en la fiesta que habia en su cabeza

-*esto sera genial, al fin me besara* -penso twilight mientras su cabeza explotaba en emociones .Entonces flash le planto un beso lento y sincero, cargado de todo el cariño y el amor del mundo hasta que twilight se separo y cayo de cara al suelo.

-¡twilight! -grito flash al ver a twilight tirada en el suelo -perdon, perdon, perdon -le repitio hasta que la paro

-descuida estoy bien, ¿porque me besaste asi,si no sabias lo que hacias? -le dijo adolorida

-es que...bueno, si te iba a besar, te iba a besar bien -dijo un poco nervioso

-y lo hiciste, pero no era necesario la inclinacion y toda la cosa -lo tomo de la mano -¿me llevas a mi casa?

-mmmm, claro - le respondio flash super rojo y nervioso por el acto

-y dime ¿donde aprendiste a hacer esa bobada de inclinar y besar? -le dijo burlona twilight

-en realidad, hace mucho que habia querido hacer eso -le dijo ya mas seguro al caminar con twilight de la mano

cuando llegaron twilight se despidio y lo beso en la mejilla -adios flash... -mientras flash se despedia -adios twilie -y ambos se fueron...

**se que este capitulo es corto, pero tengo varios listos que subire en el dia. Tambien debo avisar que habra lemon en unos capitulos, la pelea con sunset esta epica y aqui comienza el drama.**

**bye!**

**p.d.:tuve problemas con el internet por eso me tarde**


	8. accidentes

Al otro dia flash llego temprano a la academia y se quedo ahi esperando a twilight para pedirle que sea su novia. Paso toda la mañana y no llego.

En el almuerzo...

-chicas, ¿han visto a twilight? -les dijo flash bastante preocupado a las manes

-emmm, no creo que quieras saber amigo -le respondio rainbow

-¿a que te refieres? -le dijo ya un poco enojado

-twilight tuvo un accidente y esta en el hospital -le dijo rarity lentamente

-¿¡que?! ¿como que accidente? -se empezo a desesperar

-su hermano nos conto en la mañana que cuando venia camino a la escuela, le dispararon en el torzo de la nada y nos pidio que no te contaramos. Es malo que te estreses.-le relato pinkie extrañamente tranquila.

-necesito ir a verla -les dijo flash desesperado

-no puedes aun quedan dos clases -le argumento fluttershy

-¡no me importan las clases! -grito extremadamente enojado

-calmate -le dijo rarity

-¡¿como me voy a calmar sabiendo que esta con una bala metida en el torzo?! ¿quien sabe que loco le disparo? -le seguia flash

-¿que curioso no? -paso sunset con una malefica sonrisa

-¿¡que le has hecho?! -la tomo del brazo, pero sin aplicar fuerza

-a mi no me digas, preguntale a sus "enemigos" -le dijo sunset tranquilamente

-¿como quien? -le dijo aun amenazante

-¿veamos? trixie, su ex comet, yo, todos a los que les gano en escuelas prestigiosas en las cuales estuvo...-le nombro sunset sarcasticamente

-¿tu?

-no sabes todo lo que me ha hecho esa cerebrito -se solto del agarre de flash y se fue tranquilamente mientras que flash solo apretaba los dientes con ira e impotencia

Flash tuvo que aguantar todo el dia pensando en twilight y su accidente, hasta que toco para irse y fue corriendo al hospital a ver a twi.

-señor a quien busca? -le pregunto la recepsionista

-twilight sparkle - le dijo recuperandose de la corrida que hizo de la academia al hospital

-aqui dice que esta en pabellon de operacion, pero puede esperar con su familia en el pasillo

-¿que piso es?

-piso seis

-gracias! -le dijo subiendo por las escaleras lo mas rapido que pudo hasta llegar al dicho piso, donde estaban: cadence, shining armor, twilight velvet y night light con spike

-flash, llegaste -le dijo shining acercandose a el para hablar -les dije a las chicas que no te contaran, aunque sabia que igual te contarian

-¿donde esta twilight? -le dijo muy preocupado

-en pabellon de opraciones, le estan retirando la bala. Estaba muy grave -bajo la cabeza un poco -casi la perdemos por poco

-pero ¿esta bien cierto? ¿ya esta estable? -le dijo mirandolo

- si, solo quiero encontrar al hijo de puta que le hizo esto a mi hermanita

Flash solo se sento en el suelo con las piernas en la cara, mientras miraba un collar de oro en forma de corazon que habia comprado en la mañana, para pedirle que lo acepte. Una media hora despues salio twilight cubrida del pecho para abajo con una sabana de hospital, con suero y ademas de todo con un respirador, flash se paro de golpe y la miro inconsiente, todos hicieron lo mismo; cadance lloro un poco y despues se tiro a llorar encima de shining armor quien estaba igual.

-doctor ¿mi hermana estara bien? -le pregunto serio shining armor al doctor

-claro señor, ya se estabiliso. Pero pasara por lo menos un mes en cama y unas dos semanas aqui en el hospital

-esta bien doctor, se lo agradesco. Espere, ¿podemos entrar a su habitacion a verla?

-si señor, las enfermeras la acaban de vestir ya pueden pasar -le respondio y se fue

-se lo agradesco

asi entraron a la habitacion. Twilight estaba aun inconsiente, con el suero conectado en una vena y el respirador pegado a la naris

-¿hermanita? -trato de despertarla shining -despierta -la movio un poco y asi twilight abrio lentamente los parpados

-¿donde estoy? -dijo twilight muy despacio y debil

-en un hospital -le respondio cadance- te dispararon en el torso twi -le dijo casi llorando

-les agradesco a todos por venir a verme -twilight empezo a mirar su alrededor y noto que flash la miraba tristemente -¿flash? -dijo casi quebrandose la voz y luego tosio un poco

-no te fuerzes -le respondio flash acercandose -me preocupaste -solto una lagrima y despues de unos minutos de que twilight estuviese sonriendole se quedo dormida

-vamos shining, debemos irmos se hace de noche y hay que ver a skyla -le dijo cadance

-en un segundo -dijo shining acercandose a flash -quedate con ella -flash solo asintio con la cabeza y despues todos se retiraron, exepto flash quien se sento en una silla al lado de twilight. Despues de unas horas twilight volvio a despertar.

-¿porque te quedaste? -le pregunto twilight antes de toser un poco

-por que no pude estar a tu lado en lo ocurrido, asi que estare aqui hasta que te den el alta -le dijo flash dandole un poco de agua

-pero, ¿y la escuela? -preguntaba twilight muy despacio

-no me importa -dijo flash simplemente

-gracias, me levantaria para darte un beso pero estoy muy adolorida -dijo antes de toser denuevo, luego flash se agacho y la beso

-ahora si ¿te sientes mejor? -le dijo a punto de llorar por el estado en el que estaba twilight

-eso creo, me encantaria poder leer algo pero creo que solo dormire

-hazlo, fue un largo dia para ti -le dijo compasivamente

-buenas noches -se despidio twilight

-lo mismo digo

Dos dias despues del incidente vinieron las chicas.

-¿como sigues twilight? -fluttershy fue la primera en hablar

-mejor, gracias a flash que se ha quedado conmigo todo el tiempo -decia twilight ya mas activa

-no fue nada, en serio -dijo avergonzado

-como veo no te quedas sola en ningun momento querida -le dijo rarity

-exacto, incluso ya puedo leer. Me sorprende lo repido que mejore -dijo twilight

-el doctor dijo que por tus antecedentes de artes marciales, tu cuerpo lo resistio muy bien -dijo flash

-me alegra que te estes mejorando terroncito -le dijo applejack

-¡cuando llegues de vuelta a la escuela, te hare una fiesta de "bienvenida denuevo luego de una operacion de extraccion de bala twilight"! -dijo pinkie con su caracteristica alegria

-mejor vamonos antes de que pinkie haga que nos saquen a patadas por gritar -dijo rainbow

-adios chicas -les despidio twilight

-adios twi, adios flash -se despidieron mientras salian

-señorita sparkle -dijo el doctor entrando a la habitacion

-si doctor? -le respondio twilight

-debo informarle que le daremos de alta en una semana

-gracias doctor -dijo twilight para despues toser un poco

-pero debera quedarse en cama por otra semana -le explico el doctor

-claro doctor, no se preocupe -le dijo aguantandose las ganas de toser para que no le den otra semana en casa hasta que el doctor se retiro y empezo a toser hasta ahogarse.

-no hagas eso -le dijo flash mientras le daba agua

-¿hacer que? -le dijo sacandose el vaso de agua

-aguantarte las ganas de toser, si te van a dar mas semanas es por algo ¿quetal si cuando regresas a clases te desmayas o te ahogas tosiendo? -le reprocho flash

-¿y a ti que te importa? no eres mi mama -hacia puchero twilight

-talvez no pero no quiero que te pase nada -le dijo flash fuerte a twilight -perdon no quize gritarte

-no, es mi culpa deberia aceptar el descanso que debo tener y dejar de pensar en estupideces

-no yo lo siento, es que no sabes como me puse cuando supe lo que te paso...no soportaria tener que vivir eso otra vez -le dijo sonrojado y con cabeza baja

-descuida, no fue tu culpa -le puso una mano en la cabeza -¿quien sabe quien lo hizo?

-eso es lo que averiguare -se quedaron en silencio unos segundos -oye...no se si sea buen momento pero -saco una cajita y se la paso -querrias, no se ser mi novia -le dijo flash muy rojo

twilight abrio la cajita y vio el collar que habia dentro -es hermoso, no debiste de todas formas iba a aceptar flash -twilight saco el collar -¿me lo colocas?

-claro -twilight se levanto el pelo mientras flash le abrochaba el collar en el cuello -listo

-gracias -twilight se sento lentamente en la cama y lo abrazo

-no fue nada

Continuara...

**esta corto, pero le puse todo el drama que pude quede llorando. Creo que pinkie entendio el concepto de quedarse callada , no se nada de operaciones hice lo que pude en ese aspecto.**

**p.d. subire rapido ya tengo tres capitulos mas! esten atentos!**

**bye**


	9. peleas y nuevas experiencias

Un mes despues...

Twilight caminaba por la escuela sola, hasta que alguien la detuvo de golpe.

-no crei que sobrevivieras al balaso que te mande "twilight sparkle" - le dijo sunset shimmer amenazantemente

-tu lo hiciste! ¿porque sunset? nunca te he hecho daño -le dijo tratando de razonarle

-es curioso que lo digas...fue hace once años, eramos niñas y me venciste -le respondio sunset con ira

-¿a que te refieres? -le decia perpleja twilight

-quedaba un cupo para la prestigiosa escuela de manehattan, y tu me lo robaste

-eso no fue mi culpa, tu no te esforzaste lo suficiente -en ese momento sunset la acorralo en los casilleros

-¡¿tienes idea de la verguenza que senti desde pequeña por tu culpa?! -le grito sunset en la cara

-¡ya dejame! -la tiro de una patada en el estomago al suelo, dejandose libre del encierro de su atacante

-¡y para peor te atrevez a venir a cagarme la vida denuevo y robarme mi novio! -asi sunset se le tiro encima y la golpea en la mejilla con el puño dejandole un gran moreton

-¿que culpa tengo yo de que seas una loca homicida? -le grito mientras le golpeo con el puño en el ojo -si me disculpas, ire a hablar con la directora celestia sobre tu "comportamiento" sunset -se paro y se sacudio la ropa llendose

-me las pagaras twilight sparkle -susurraba sunset tirada en el suelo -te arrepentiras del dia que naciste

Twilight iba caminando por el pasillo con mirada seria e indiferente...entonces flash paso a su lado y paro de golpe al ver el gran moreton que llevaba su novia en el rostro.

-¡que te paso twilie! -le dijo flash hiper preocupado

-sunset shimmer, eso me paso -le dijo de forma fria

-¿como que sunset? ¿ella te hizo eso? -le dijo ya empezando a enojarse

-no creas que no me defendi ¡ja! la deje peor que como me ves -se rio maliciosamente twilight

-¡¿la golpeaste!? -se sorprendio

-claro ¿que querias? ¿que dejara que me golpiase? -le dijo justificandose twilight

-supongo que tienes razon -admitio flash rascandose la nuca

-y no solo me golpeo, ella fue quien me disparo -le dijo lo ultimo mas bajo

-¡¿que?! ¿como lo sabes?

-me lo dijo en la cara. Yo le ire a decir a la directora celestia

-¿que le diras twilie? -le dijo sunset desde un rincon oscuro

-¡lo que me hiciste loca! -le grito twilight a punto de salir corriendo, pero flash la detuvo tomandola con ambos brazos de la cintura -¡sueltame, le dare la paliza de su vida! -se enfurecio

-¡eres debil twilight sparkle! -le grito con todas sus furzas sunset

-ya se paso, ¡flash sueltame en este instante! -le grito forzejeando

-pero...

-¡pero nada, sueltame en este instante o te dejare peor que ella! -le grito twilight

-no! -le dijo flash enojado, twilight se dio vuelta

-esto lo hago por ti, ella casi me mata ¡por ti!

-pero te hara daño...

-¡no me interesa! -siguio forzejeando

-flash suspiro- ok -y termino soltando a la bestia... quien cayo de cara por estar tratando de soltarse -ups, perdon -y asi twilight se paro y flash se alejo un poco para presenciar la pelea y llevarse a su novia a la enfermeria despues de la misma.

-te las vas a ver sunset -le grito twilight con gran ira

-eso lo veremos! -dijo sunset para luego tirarse encima de twilight mientras flash se mordia las uñas de preocupacion, hasta que twilight la volteo con una llave

-¿por que no me dejas en paz? ¡loca! -le grito hasta que sunset se libro y la golpeo en el estomago sacandole el aire

-¡por que arruinaste mi vida! -le grito hasta que twilight le mando un puñetaso en la naris causando que le sangrara a mares

-¡flash arruino mi vida dejandome cuando eramos niños! ¿me ves disparandole acaso? -le dijo estando separadas, mientras que flash quedo asombrado por lo que su novia grito

-¡es diferente! -le dijo sunset arrastrandola del pelo por todo el pasillo

-¡auch! ¡auch! -twilight se solto -¿y que quieres que haga? ¡no puedo cambiar nada! -le dijo respirando agitadamente por la pelea

-talvez no, ¡pero puedo hacer tu vida miserable para satisfacer mis ancias de venganza! -se le volvio a tirar encima

-mmm chicas ¿puedo decir... -trato de hablar flash

-¡no te metas flash! -le gritaron las dos dando vueltas entre golpes

-¡ya basta! -flash las separo y tomo a sunset del brazo

-¿¡que haces?! -le grito sunset forzejeandole

-te llevo donde la directora celestia y le contare todo lo que has hecho -le dijo firme

-agh...ya que -dijo tirandose al suelo siendo llevada por la fuerza de un muy serio flash

-flash, amor ¿que haces? -le pregunto twilight caminando a su lado

-la llevare donde la directora celestia y le contare todo -le dijo muy serio

-ok yo voy contigo -flash toco la puerta de la oficina de la directora celestia...

-pase

-dierctora, vengo a acusar a mi compañera sunset shimmer

-¿y porque? -entonces saco la mirada de su libro y miro a las chicas -¡¿que les paso!?

-por eso vengo, ellas dos se estaban peleando -le dijo flash muy serio

-¡las dos suspendidas! -les dijo firme

-¡espere!.Tambien debo agregar que esta pelea la causo sunset shimmer, quien ademas le disparo hace menos de un mes a la señorita twilight sparkle.

-¡¿que?! eso no, todo menos armas blancas eso es intento de homicidio ademas agredir a una compañera no es lo debido -se dirigio a sunset -¿te arrepientes de lo sucesido sunset? -le dijo con dulzura en su voz

-¡no! ¡esta perra me arruino la vida desde que era pequeña! ¡me gano en todo! -le grito sunset con ira

-celestia suspiro -chicos ustedes pueden retirarse, sunset se queda conmigo hasta que llegue la policia

-gracias directora -dijo flash, quien se retiro con twilight que iba cabeza baja

-¿que te pasa amor? -le dijo flash

-nada, solo me siento mal por sunset supongo

-¿que tal si esta noche salimos a un restaurant?

-no puedo, mira mi rostro -le dijo triste y sobandose la cara

-olvidas que eres lila, pudes usar un poco de maquillaje blanco ¡y listo!

-talvez tengas razon- le dijo twilight abrazandose al brazo de flash

-lo se asi soy, pero primero iremos a la enfermeria a que te den hielo para los moretones y te revisen por alguna fractura -le dijo en tono parental (ni modo que maternal)

-claro, perdon por mencionar lo que paso cuando eramos niños -le dijo twilight apenada

-no importa ¿en serio te arruine la vida al dejarte? -le pregunto un poco melancolico

-sip, pero ya no importa, ahora te tengo a mi lado y nada nos va a separar, nisiquiera una exnovia sicopata con pistola

-con eso no se juega twi -la reprocho por hablar asi de su accidente

-lo se perdon

-ven! -de la nada flash se la llevo de la mano a un rincon oscuro de la escuela

-¿que haces? -le dijo twilight

-desde ayer que no he probado esos labios -le dijo en tono jugueton

-¿a si? -twilight se le tiro encima besandolo

-jaja te pasaste niña mala -le dijo tirado en el suelo

-lo lamento ¿oye te hago un pregunta?

-dime

-¿tu lo has hecho con sunset? -le dijo twilight al oido a lo que flash lo tomo como que queria

-nop, nunca -entonces beso a twilight en el suelo tomandola de la cintura

-aqui no flash, es una escuela

-pero no me aguanto -le dijo triste como niño pequeño

-te tendras que esperar -se le acerco al oido -hoy no hay nadie en mi casa -le susurro en tono picaro

-entendido -se pararon y fueron a la enfermeria

-señor ¿que tiene en el rostro? -le pregunto la enfermera a flash quien tenia lapiz labial de twilight en la cara

-mi madre que me besa siempre -dijo nervioso y con una sonrisa finjida

-muy bien, señorita sparkle debe ponerse hielo media hora al dia para evitar inflamacion -le dijo la enfermera -no tiene ninguna fractura, puede retirarse -en ese momento toco la campana

-¡bien se lo agradesco enfermera!¡es hora de ir a casa! -dijo flash feliz y se llevo de un tiron de la mano a twilight quien iba igual de feliz

En casa de twilight...

Flash y twilight tiraron sus mochilas de golpe en el sofa y flash tomo a twilight entre sus brazos subiendo como un rayo a la habiacion de su novia.

-¿tu crees que sea correcto flash? estamos recien de novios -le dijo twilight abajo de flash en su cama

-no quiero esperar mas -entonces le desabrocho la blusa a twilight...

despues siguieron hasta caer agotados

(perdon, pero no puedo escribir eso ¡me da asco!)

una hora despues...

-¿porque no hicimos esto antes? -le dijo twilight a flash ya los dos desnudos en la cama

-no lo se pero fue increible -le dijo flash feliz abrazando a su novia

-estuvo bien para mi primera vez -le dijo abrazada al torzo de flash

-¿tambien era tu primera vez?

-obvio ¿con quien mas? -le dijo twilight

-pues con tu exnovio comet tail

-pff, nisiquiera me he besado con el -le dijo mofandose de su ex

-me alegra ser el primero -le respondio flash

-y no sera tu ultima vez, aunque por ahora creo que deberiamos esperar un tiempo

-claro, oye ¿tu viste la pelicula que muestran en las escuelas de como nacen los bebes? -dijo un poco nervioso flash

-descuida use proteccion -le dijo tranquilizando a su novio quien volvio a su lugar

-te amo -le dijo flash besandole la cabeza

-yo igual, oye...¿sigue en pie tu oferta del restaurant? -le dijo twilight

-¿por que? si ya te animaste -le dijo flash de forma picara

-pero tengo hambre -le hiso puchero twilight

-ya comiste mucho -le reclamo

-¡ya basta con el doble sentido flash! -le grito un poco

-ok, ¿que tal si pido una pizza y vemos television abajo? ¿te parece? -le dijo calmandola

-esta bien, asi no tendre que vestirme formal

-¿para que vestirse?

-¡no seas asqueroso!¡no voy a andar sin ropa por la casa! -le dijo twilight haciendose un facepalm

-ok, ok ¿si no te quieres divertir...

-tu doble sentido no me hara andar desnuda solo para complacerte

-pero...

-nada de pero, otro dia sera, ya viste mucho por hoy -asi twilight se paro cubriendose por la sabana y flash obligado hizo lo mismo

-agh, tendra que ser... -se paro flash siguiendo a su novia -*tengo una idea malevola* -jijiij -se rio despacio y despues le puso el pie a twilight haciendo que se caiga y que se le cayera la sabana tambien, flash no aguanto mas y estallo en risas agarrandose el estomago de tanto reir -jajaja!

-aaaaahhhhhhh! -grito de verguenza twilight -maldito pervertido -le dijo a flash parandose y entrando al cuarto de sus padres a vestirse

-ok, ok me pase -se dijo a si mismo y se devolvio al cuarto de twilight a vestirse

con twilight...

-*siento que olvide algo* -penso twilight haciendose una coleta -¡las sabanas! -recordo twilight al pensar como dejaron las sabanas de su habitacion -debo ir a lavarlas -twilight salio corriendo y entro de golpe a la habitacion donde flash se vestia

-aaaahhhh! -grito flash

-aaaaaahhhhh! -grito igual twilight mientras se tapo los ojos y busco las sabanas con sangre -perdon, perdon, perdon vine a buscar las sabanas para lavarlas!

-ok, toma -le paso las sabanas y twilight salio corriendo -*momento incomodo * -penso flash

-*momento incomodo* -penso igual twilight ya afuera

diez minutos despues...

-¡ya me vesti! -le dijo flash a twilight quien estaba en el cuarto de lavado

-ok ¿podrias llamar al repartidor? -le grito twilight

-¡claro cariño! -le respondio flash bajando -¡ya!

-yo tambien termine -dijo twilight bajando las escaleras

-veamos las noticias -le pidio flash

-claro -asi twilight encendio la television y salio la noticia de sunset siendo arrestada -esto es mi culpa -dijo twilight sentandose en el sofa

-claro que no, y tu lo sabes -dijo flash sentandose a su lado

-eres el mejor ¿sabias?

-es cierto, me lo dicen mucho -dijo flash con gran orgullo

-vanidoso -le bromeo twilight

-talvez, pero soy un bello vanidoso

-ya callate -le dijo riendo twilight, en eso llamaron a flash -¿quien es?

-es soarin, le contestare...alo soar?

-¿donde estas hermano, no te he visto desde la mañana? -le respondio soarin del otro lado

-estoy en casa de twilight, no te preocupes me la he pasado muy bien -le dijo con su doble sentido el cual por suerte soarin no entendio

-ok te dejare ¿viste la noticia de sunset?

-la acabo de ver -le respondio en tono mas serio

-cuidate bien de ella y eso va para twi tambien -le advirtio soarin

-descuida, tengo la sensacion de que no molestara mas -le dijo flash en ese momento llego la pizza

-yo voy, no te preocupes -le dijo twilight parandose

-adios flash

-te veo luego soar -se despidio y en ese momento llego twilight con la pizza en las manos -oye ¿como la pagaste?

-yo saque de mi mesada

-¿que? no yo dije que pagaria -dijo molesto

-que importa tengo hambre -la abrio y empezaron a comer. Unos minutos despues tocaron el timbre -yo voy -twilight se paro y abrio -hola hermano -saludo a shining quitandose un pedaso de queso de la boca

-hola twilie ¿puedo pasar?

-claro, pero no estoy sola -le respondio twilight dejandolo pasar

-con flash, supongo ¿ya es oficial?

-ya es oficial hermano -le reafirmo twilight

-hoba shiling -le saludo flash con la boca llena

-hola flash, pareces cerdo -se rio y twilight le mando un codazo en el estomago -ok perdon ¿escucharon la noticia? -les pregunto ya mas serio

-claro la de sunset ¿cierto? -le dijo twilight mientras flash se limpiaba la boca

-si, ella te que la dejarias invalida -le dijo su hermano

-mira -flash se le acerco a twilight y le saco el maquillaje de la cara -la golpearon de lo lindo

-¿y te dejaste? -le dijo shining preocupado -por algo sabes artes maciales

-¿como crees? la deje como uva de lo morada que quedo -se enorgullesio twilight

-¿ahora quien es la vanidosa? -se enojo flash

-¡esa es mi hermanita! me enorgulleses -la abrazo

-me ahogas! -se salio twilight

-perdon -shining la solto -yo me voy, veo que estan bien -le dijo yendose a la puerta

-claro hermano todo estara bien -le dijo twilight despidiendose

-me alegro por ti flash, te has conseguido una novia genial -termino y antes de irse le guiño el ojo

-¿a que se refiria? -pregunto flash

-pues claro, ¡que soy genial! -dijo twilight fuerte

-si como no -le bromeo flash, twilight tiro un bostezo

-yo me voy a dormir un rato, si quieres quedate aqui -subio la escalera

-¿como crees? voy contigo -subio detras suyo

En la habitacion...

-las sabanas quedaron con sangre... -dijo twilight

-sip, hemos...¡perdido la inocencia! -exclamo flash haciendose el gracioso

-que lindo, te ries de algo serio -dijo twilight sarcasticamente

-¿porque? solo nos divertimos nada serio

-claro que es serio, me duele el trasero -dijo twilight sentandose en la cama

-jajjajaja ¿como dices eso? -dijo flash burlandose

-para ti es facil -le dijo enojada twilight

-¡oye!

-tu empezaste -le siguio twilight -yo me voy a dormir se hace de noche

-ok yo estare a tu lado, sin hacer nada... -se entristesio flash

-que lloron, buenas noches amor

-flash suspiro -ok, buenas noches -se quedaron dormidos abrazados

A las doce de la noche...

-¿crees que twilght este depierta? -dijo night

-no se, ire a ver -dijo velvet subiendo las escaleras, abrio la puerta...

-se ven adorables juntos -se enternecio al ver a twilight y flash abrazados y roncando -night ven!

-¿que?

-miralos, se ven adorables -le mostro velvet

-si, pero hay que despertar a flash sus padres deben estar preocupados -explico night

-¿y como lo hacemos?

-facil -tomo aire y se acerco a los dos -¡despierten! -les grito en el oido a los dos

-aaaahhhhhhhh! -gritaron los dos aterrorizados

-fue muy efectivo -admitio velvet

-¿papa? ¿por que nos despertaste asi? -dijo twilight a lo que flash asintio en la cabeza

-flash debe ir a su casa, sus padres se pueden preocupar -le dijo night con una gran sonrisa burlesca

-pero no pudiste despertarnos mas delicadamente? -se enojo twilight

-es que ya es media noche -dijo velvet en la puerta de la habitacion

-¡¿que?! ¡mi mama me va a matar! -flash se levanto de golpe y salio corriendo -¡adios twilie! -grito desde la calle

-jijijiji, tu novio es gracioso -se reia su padre

-espera, yo nunca te lo conte -le voteo su mirada a su madre- ¡mama! -le grito

-perdon, pero no me pude resistir -dijo velvet

-ok, pero salgan de aqui quiero dormir -su madre se le acerco al oido

-parece que tuviste un gran dia -le señalo sus sabanas -agradece que tu padre es muy despistado

-¿no te enojas? -le dijo preocupada

-siempre y cuando hallas usado proteccion -le guiño un ojo

-claro que use -le afirmo

-entonces, no hay problemas. Pero no quiero que te acostumbres a hacer eso

-que me crees?

-claro...

En casa de flash...

El joven entro de puntillas tratando de no despertar a sus padres, pero cuando entro a su cuarto le esperaba su padre.

-¿donde estuviste hijo? -le dijo thunder sentado en la cama

-yo...estaba con twilight -dijo nervioso

-¿a si? ¿y que hicieron? -le dijo en tono picaro y con una sonrisa

-¿¡que te pasa?! no hicimos nada -le dijo completamente rojo

-claro...ya vete a dormir

-¿no te enojaras?

-solo si invitas a tu novia a que venga mañana -le dijo thunder llendose

-como quieras, con tal que no me castigues...

-hecho -le guiño un ojo y cerro la puerta

-*¿que hoy todos tienen doble sentido?* -penso flash poniendose el pijama -*que importa, me la pase genial* -se rio un poco por lo de la tarde.

**debo decir que si quieren la version con lemon, pidanmela es que me dio verguenza tuve que editar varias fraces y demas. espero les haya gustado la pelea con sunset (para mi fue epica)**

**preguntas(hace siglos que no hago mis preguntas xD)**

***¿quieren la version con lemon? (obvio)**

***¿les gusto el regreso de flash el pequeño pervertido?**

***¿de que pais son? (yo de chile ¡viva chile mierda!)**

***¿quieren especial de navidad?**

***esta es para quien NO vio mi perfil ¿que edad creen que tengo?**

***¿mi internet funcionara normal algun dia?**

**eso fue todo por hoy, sus opiniones me animan mucho en serio...**

**bye!**


	10. sabado con amigos

(era sabado)Twilight iba caminando por la calle tranquila, en eso vio un hermoso reloj lila que le parecio fabuloso. Siguio caminando sin darse cuenta de que flash la vio cuando observaba el reloj, flash saco una lista.

-regalo de cumplaños para twilie...¡listo! -siguio observando a su novia, cuando entro a una agencia de viajes en crusero -que raro.. -despues de unos minutos salio con una gran sonrisa -en fin, me juntare con los chicos (los novios de las manes six)

cuando se iba al parque para juntarse con sus amigos se topo con su padre...

-¿que tal flash?

-hola papa

-¿a donde vas? -le dijo thunder curioso

-al parque, prometi juntarme con unos amigos

-¿no invitaras a twilight a la casa?

-respecto a eso...creo que la invitare a salir en la noche y alli le digo ¿si? -dijo flash un poco nervioso

-claro... -thunder se retiro

Con los chicos y flash

-¿que hay amigos? -saludo el peliazul

-hola flash! -dijo chesse asustandolo

-¿para que nos pediste que nos juntaramos? -pregunto soarin

-queria decirles que podriamos planificar una salida con las chicas esta noche

-claro, pero ¿tan pronto? -se incorporo caramel

-es que...necesito hablar con twilight

-cuenta! cuenta! cuenta! -le dijeron todos a la vez

-primero...estara de cumpleaños en un mes y estoy planeando salir con ella, necesito preguntarle donde prefiere ir

-y lo otro? -dijo bic mac

-mis padres quieren conocerla y quiero que mañana me acompañe a mi casa para que la vean... -dijo un poco apenado

-¿te obligaron? -le pregunto fancy haciendose de curioso

-fue por un incidente, si no la llevo me van a castigar

-¿que tipo de incidente?

-no les puedo decir -dijo flash sonrojado por recordar el "incidente"

-¿que hiciste? ¿te hiciste en la cama? ¿te caiste y rompiste un pantalon nuevo? ¿te comiste todo el helado que habia en tu casa? ¿chocaste el auto? -preguntaba chesse desesperando a flash

-¡me acoste con ella! -se tapo la boca con las dos manos

-¿en serio? -le dijeron todos con los ojos como platos, flash solo asintio con la cabeza

-entonces perdieron la inocencia -dijo chesse riendose burlescamente

-CHESSE! -le gritaron todos, incluso flash

-¿que? es cierto

-solo prometan no contarlo ¿si? -dijo flash con aire de fastidio

-prometido

-¿promesa pinkie? (todos conocen la promesa pinkie -_-)

-con cerrojo y sino arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo -dijeron los otros cinco al unisono

-se los agradesco, ¿quedamos para salir en la noche?

-claro flash ¿a que hora? -le pregunto soarin

-a las...ocho ¿les parece?

-perfecto, y ¿donde?

-al restaurant elegante del centro

-yo lo conosco -dijo fancy

-asi ustedes tambien pasaran tiempo con sus novias -dijo flash picaramente para despues retirarse a ir a ver a twilight -¿donde estara? -flash seguia corriendo distraido por mirar en todos lados hasta que choco con alguien

-¿que paso? -dijo la chica muy adolorida

-perdon lo siento mucho, estaba buscando a mi novia y no me fije por donde iba -dijo flash ayudando a la chica a levantarse

-¿flash?

-¿twilie?

-¿para que me buscabas?

-bueno...queria preguntarte ¿si quisieras salir esta noche en grupo?

-claro, alli hablamos...necesito decirte algo importante -dijo twilight un poquito nerviosa

-yo tambien, a las ocho te paso a buscar ¡ve formal! -le dijo llendose rapidamente

-claro! -y se retiro

En la boutique carusel todas estaban reunidas escogiendo vestidos ya que a todas las invitaron, en eso llego twilight.

-hola chicas -saludo la chica lila

-hola twi -le dijeron las cinco al unisono

-¿que se te ofrese querida? -dijo rarity tratando de peinar a rainbow

-bueno...me preguntaba ¿si tendrias un vestido para prestarme? como veo todas ya estan listas para la noche

-pero claro, este lo hice pensando en tu estilo -le paso un vestido y la metio de un empujon al vestidor -¡pruebatelo! -todas usaban sus vestidos de la gala del galope (humanizado seria la gala de la corrida jijiji)

-¿como me queda? -salio twilight vistiendo el hermoso vestido azul con estrellas

-te faltan los aretes y el peinado, pero de eso yo me encargo acabo de terminar con rainbow -le dijo mirandola con enfado por la guerra que dio para arreglarla

-no es mi culpa ser tan genial, para usar un vestido -dijo rainbow de brazos cruzados

-no importa, ven quedaras "genial" como dice rainbow

con los chicos en casa (mansion) de fancy pants...

-¿todos listos? -dijo fancy con una lista

-sip -dijo bigmac

-¡soarin! quedate quieto de una vez -lo reprocho caramel

-el traje es molesto -dijo el mismo moviendose como loco

-te agradesco fancy, por prestarnos los trajes ¿no es asi saorin? -le dijo flash a su hermano en tono enojado

-como sea

-¿nos vamos?

-claro

Con las chicas...

-quedaste fabulosa twilight -le decia rarity dandole un espejo a la misma

-te lo agradesco rarity, ¡las veo alla! -y todas se fueron a sus casas a esperar a los chicos

En casa de twilight... ella entro delicadamente ya que no queria arruinar su presentacion tan elegante, en eso su madre la vio.

-¿vas a salir? -le dijo velvet

-si

-¿a algun restaurant elegante?

-supongo, flash solo me dijo que me vista formal .Tambien ire con las chicas -dijo sentandose en la escalera y quitandose los tacones, no fue facil la corrida desde la boutique

-¿no han salido solos? -le pregunto velvet sentandose a su lado

-no, eso no me importa en cuanto pueda estar a su lado

-¿que compraste con el dinero de tu cumpleaños?

-es algo que puedo compartir con todas mis amigas, hoy lo revelare en el restaurant

-dimelo porfisss

-ok -se le hacerco al oido -njnvkdvfjjefv (no se los dire aun)

-¿te alcanso? -le velvet sorprendida

-si incluso me sobro, era temporada alta y tenian mucho descuento

-me alegro por ti

Tocaron a la puerta...

-debe ser flash -twilight se paro y se puso los tacones

-tengo una idea, sube y metete a tu cuarto, yo abro y cuando te llame bajas como una princesa -le dijo velvet en susurro

-entendido -le guiño un ojo y subio a su cuarto. Velvet abrio la puerta

-hola flash

-hola señora velvet, vine a buscar a twilight

-TWILIGHT! -le grito en todo el oido al pobre chico

-¡enseguida bajo! -dijo twilight desde arriba

cinco minutos despues...twilight bajo como toda una princesa, mientras su madre se reia de la reaccion de flash al verla (con la boca abierta)

-¿mucho? -pregunto la "princesa"

-flash sacudio la cabeza -no, esta bien ¿nos vamos?

-claro, adios mama -su mama le guiño un ojo mientras se reia

en el auto...

-¿donde iremos?

-a un restaurant elegante del centro, alli nos juntaremos con los demas

-genial

Con rainbow y soarin...

-*¿cuando llegara ese idiota?* -pensaba dash sentada en un sofa dentro de su casa (ni que estuviera afuera xD) viendo un partido de futbol , en eso tocan el timbre -ya era hora -puso la sonrisa mas linda que pudo y se puso brillo labial como rarity le mostro.

-hola..ja yo buscaba a mi novia rainbow, no una muñeca -le dijo soarin haciendose el gracioso

-solo vamonos, no me gusta usar vestido -dijo dash un poco sonrojada

-te traje flores -rainbow se sorprendio por el regalo

-gracias -le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fueron

Con pinkie y chesse...

-chesse estaba apunto de tocar la puerta cuando pinkie le abrio -¡pinkie/chesse sentido! -dijeron riendo

-te ves genial pinkie! -le dijo chesse saltando como niño de cinco años

-tu igual ¡esto sera fabuloso! -grito pinkie sonriendo

-espero que sirvan dulces y pizza en el restaurant -dijo babeandose al imaginar la comida dicha

-no lo creo...pero por algo existen los bolsos -le mostro su bolso lleno de dulces y pizza

-cool

-¡vamos!

continuaraa...

**-oliiii ¿como estan?**

**-¡pinkie! ¿que haces aqui? **

**-saludo ¡olaaaa!**

**-¡vete de aqui!**

**-nopi **

**-que sipi**

**-nopi**

**-agh ¿ahora que quieres?**

**-dejame hacer las preguntas**

**-si asi me dejas en paz, claro**

**preguntas (por pinkie)**

***¿les gusto el capitulo?**

***¿chesse es lindo o hiper lindo?**

***¿que les gustaria que pase en el especial de navidad o que pensan que pasara?**

**-bye!**

**-oye hicimos un trato**

**-pero ya fue mucho (pinkie se convierte en pinkamena)-adios! (salgo corriendo como loca)**

**bye!**


	11. regalos,restaurants y sorpresas

**perdon por la demora...ahora me dejo de joder y empieza el capitulo :3**

Con applejack y caramel...

-hola aj

-hola terroncito ¿donde iremos?

-pues a un restaurant en el no te moleste tener que ir elegante

-no eso no importa, nunca te habia visto en traje

-solo vamonos -dijo caramel rojo y llendose con applejack abrazada a su brazo

Con rarity y fancy...

-buenas noches señorita rarity -dijo fancy haciendo una referencia

-espero que las otras se hayan quedado como las deje

-no te preocupes, si tu las arreglaste seguro se ven igual de hermosas que tu

-jijiji, adulador

Con fluttershy y bicmac...

-no te preocupes te ves bien

-eso espero -dijo shy escondiendose en su flequillo con flores, en eso bicmac la beso

-¿mejor?

-sip -le respondio shy comicamente

En el centro con todas las parejas, exepto shy y bigmac...

-flash, cariño ¿estas bien? -le dijo twilight al mismo

-si twilie, solo estoy un poquito nervioso por lo que te debo preguntar -dijo sudando a mares

-descuida, no debes ponerte asi lo que sea que me preguntes aceptare con gusto - le dijo pasandole un pañuelo por la frente

-eres la mejor -le dijo abrazandola con un brazo

-jajaajja -se rio un poco nerviosa por lo dicho

-SE DEMORAN MUCHO! -grito pinkie arriba de chesse tratando de ubicar a shy y bicmac

-tranquila querida, de seguro vienen en camino

-¡llegamos! -grito bigmac con los tacones de fluttershy en las manos

-¿que les paso ? -les dijo applejack

-me dolieron mucho los pies con los tacones altos, no estoy acostumbrada a usarlos tan altos

-ya veo ¿puedes usarlos por la noche? solo caminaremos un poco para llegar al restaurant y alli nos sentaremos -le dijo twilight

-claro -y se los puso devuelta

Asi caminaron unos cinco minutos hasta llegar al restaurant, el cual era muy elegante y hermoso. Cada uno se sento en una mesa de dos ya que decidieron tener un poco de privacidad.

-flash le acerco la silla a twilight, quien estaba muy sonrojada -no es necesario flash

-es un restaurant elegante, todos hacen lo mismo -y efectivamente hasta sus amigos hacian lo mismo

-esta bien, te lo agradesco -twilight se sento y tenia la mirada perdida y extraña como si pensara en algo -*espero le guste el regalo*

-¿estas bien? -flash le toco el hombro y ella le respondio con un manotaso de karate -auch ¿porque?

-lo siento, lo siento, es que desde el accidente mis padres me metieron a karate y a clases de autodefensa, me puse muy a la defensiva -dijo frotandole la mano y haciendole unos movientos extraños en la misma.

-gracias, ¿tambien te enseñaron a curar los golpes que das?

-no, eso lo lei por la computadora, queria asegurarme por cualquier emergencia

-suspiro -creo que es momento de decirtelo

-dilo, no me enojare

-si, talvez solo me dejes postrado en el hospital -dijo flash bromeando

-solo dilo

-mis padres quieren que mañana vallas a casa para conocerte

-¿que tiene de malo?

-siempre me...averguenzan

-a mi no me importa -twilight lo beso en la boca

-jijijij -se rio flash nerviosamente -lo otro...en un mes sera tu cumpleaños y queria que nos pusieramos de acuerdo para salir

-eso...era de lo que yo queria hablar ¿tu sabes que mi cumpleaños es en vacaciones?

-pues claro, se todo de ti

-bueno...mis padres me dieron mucho dinero, ya que cumplo 18 (no puedo escribir ese numero en letras -_-) y compre... -saco doce boletos de crusero del bolso

-no debiste, es mucho dinero -dijo flash asombrado por el lujoso regalo

-tambien me sobro y te compre algo mas, pero...

-¿pero que?

-ja, no se puede meter una guitarra en un pequeño bolso -dijo twilight riendo

-¿¡me compraste una guitarra?! -dijo muy sorprendido ya que era su cumpleaños y lo gasto en algo para el

-claro, si tu eres feliz yo soy feliz ¿te gusta? -dijo un poco nerviosa y mordiendose el labio

-claro que me gusta amor...pero no debiste gastar tanto en mi

-no es molestia y el crusero es para los doce, la primera semana de vacaciones nos vamos...espero todos acepten

-claro que lo haran, *¡¿como voy a superar una guitarra?!* -penso flash preocupado

-mañana me pasas a buscar, vamos a la casa de tus padres y te llevas la guitarra

-sigo diciendo que te pasaste un poco, pero no voy a negar una guitarra

-jajaja sabia que te gustaria -dijo twilight sonriendo

Despues de una hora salieron del restaurant y se reunieron fuera del mismo...

-chicos tengo algo muyyyy importante que preguntar -dijo twilight mientras flash la tenia abrazada con el brazo en el hombro

-DILOOO! -dijo pinkie para despues caerse al suelo -creo que comi mucho -despues tiro un eructo y trato de pararse con la ayuda de chesse

-bueno...¿les gustan los cruseros? -y saco los boletos del bolso

-¿compraste boletos para un crusero? -dijo rainbow

-fue un regalo de cumpleaños ¿que dicen?

-pues claro! -dijeron las cinco parejas

-flash ¿cuanto falta para las vacaciones? -flash miro su celular

-como...tres semanas

-en tres semanas es, preparen todo e informen a sus padres -dijo twilight quien estaba muy emocionada

Todos se fueron a sus casas, twilight se fue en el auto de su novio por supuesto...

-estoy ansiosa por conocer a tus padres -dijo twilight sentada en el asiento del co-piloto

-espero no hagan nada

-bueno...-se bajo ya que habian llegado -te veo mañana ¿a que hora?

-a las una de la tarde, te quedas a almorzar -dijo besandola

-esta bien, te veo alli...

-igual -y se fue

Continuara...

**olisss...perdon en serio si estaban acostumbrados a que suba uno por dia ¡pero en serio! he tenido dias intensos (muchos regalos, salidas y demas..) si se preguntan por el especial de navidad, lo hare antes de la salida del crusero y si ¡esta confirmado!**

**preguntas!:**

***¿que quieren que pase en las vacaciones?**

***¿como va el fic?**

***¿quieren romance de todos o solo de twi yflash?**

***¿les gusto el cap.?**

**bueno eso es todo por hoy, feliz navidad y año nuevo. Sus reviews me animan mucho no me importa si son buenas o malas.**

**bye!**


	12. aviso NO ES CAPITULO

_bueno...primero que todo ¡hola! a los que siguen este fic...segundo queria agradecer todo su apoyo y consideracion en todas las maneras._

_1 aviso: hare un pequeño fic de navidad, unos cinco o hasta diez capitulos,tendra lemon (un poquito) y sera humanizado...pero de otra forma_

_2 aviso: este fic (te recuerdo) tendra lemon muyyyyy intenso, a los que no les gusta no lo lean solo lo hago para empezar a hacerlo y no ponerme tan nerviosa al escribir ese tipo de cosas _

_3 aviso: el tema de las estaciones para esto, por lo del crusero y la navidad no importa ya que en un crusero se viaja a otras partes del mundo _

_y bueno para el que lee mi otro fic "fiesta de sentimientos" solo dire que lo tendre en un dia o dos ya que he estado muy flojita en ese, me gustaria tener asistente._

_bueno eso es todo pronto actusalisare ¡eso no lo duden! no dejare nada incompleto *ya me estoy arrepintiendo* jajaja entonces..._

_bye!_


	13. padres y presentimientos

Era domingo y twilight recien se levantaba, en eso vio su celular y noto que era medio dia y solo faltaba una hora para que flash la pasara a buscar.

-no,no,no,no,no! -salio corriendo de su habitacion hacia el baño a darse una ducha

media hora despues...

-genial! y aun me queda media hora para ir...¿que hago? -dijo twilight terminando de vestirse -¡ya se! llevare un pie de manzanas, que bueno que applejack me dio la receta -empezo a cocinar muy cuidadosamente, ya queria dar una buena impresion.

-listo! -lo saco del horno, en ese momento tocaron el timbre -debe ser flash -lo dejo en el refrigerador y fue a abrir la puerta

-hola amor -le dijo este dandole un beso en la mejilla

-hola

-¿acaso estoy oliendo pie? -dijo afinando el olfato

-si, pero no solo es para ti -dijo twilight yendo a buscar el postre

-¿nos vamos?

-claro, ya llevo mi bolso, el pie y...¿quieres que lleve a spike?

-por supuesto -le rasco la pansita a spike -¿no es asi amiguito? -el cachorro solo ladro felizmente -bien, si todos estan listos vamos al auto

Ya en casa de flash...

-twilight, en serio ¿esta super hiper mega segura de esto?

-ya lo hablamos, no importa que pase ahora toca el timbre y deja de preocuparte -le puso un mano en el hombro

-ok...-dijo flash dudoso y en cuanto sono el timbre salieron los padres del joven a abrazar a twilight, quien estaba muy asustada. *~*

-querida, tu debes ser twilight sparkle, flash nos habla muy poco de su vida y siempre lo evade -dijo flare abrazando a la pobre chica

-mama! ya sueltala, esta quedando mas morada de lo que es -dijo flash y efectivamente twilight llegaba a estar azul por el apreton de la mujer

-lo siento mucho, es que me emociona conocer a mi nueva yerna -dijo bromeando

-jajaja -rio twilight nerviosamente -aun estamos saliendo señora

-no me digas asi, no soy tan vieja, solo dime flare

-pues, un gusto conocerla flare

-y dime ¿te gustan los bebes? a mi me gustan los nietos -twilight quedo roja por la pregunta

-ya deja de incomodarla, mucho gusto thunder sentry -se presento

-igualmente, yo soy twilight sparkle

-yo ya sabia tu nombre

-¿como? -dijo twilight

-si ¿como? -le siguio flash levantando una ceja

-recuerdo una noche que pase por tu cuarto y estabas soñando besando una almuada, decias: twilight ¿quieres ser mi esposa?, despues ponias voz de mujer y decias: claro flashy besame y besabas a la pobre almohada como loco. -relato entre risas, pasaron cinco segundos de pequeñas risas y..

-¡deja de avergonzarme! -grito el pobre chico con la cara roja mientras twilight se tapaba la boca tratando de esconder su risa -no te rias, no es gracioso

-ya lo siento, pasa -dijo abriendo la puerta

-en serio lo siento -dijo flash a twilight muy apenado

-¿porque? no tiene nada de malo un poco de verguenza, a mi me averguenzan todo el tiempo

-gracias por ser tan comprensiva -le dijo flash abrazandola con un brazo en el hombro

-no hay problema

-veo que trajiste pie -dijo flare -ven dejalo en la cocina antes de que esos dos arrasen con el

-claro, voy en seguida -le dio un beso en la mejilla a flash y se paro a la cocina dejando rojo al chico mientras su padre lo miraba con una sonrisa

-¿que? -dijo frotandose la cara para sacarse el brillo labial de su novia.

-esa chica es muy linda, amable, comprensiva, ya vi porque te gusta tanto

-gracias, ahora ¡porque me avergonzaste de esa manera! -dijo flash enojado

-pues solo queria ver como reaccionaba y por lo que veo lo tomo por la risa y muy comprensivamente

-flash suspiro -ok, no importa dime ¿tu crees que yo le guste de verdad? -dijo rascandose la nuca

-¿que pregunta es esa? pues claro ¿desde cuando la conoces? parece como si se conocieran de años

-eso es complicado...yo la conoci a los siete aproximadamente creo, pero...

-¿pero que? -dijo thunder curioso

-la tuve que dejar, ibamos en escuelas diferentes...nunca nos volvimos a ver -dijo un poco mas lento

-pero ¿porque nunca dijiste algo? te habria ayudado a encontrarla

-para que? eso no importa, la tengo aqui y no la voy a dejar -dijo flash con voz firme

-como tu digas

-¿a que te refieres?

-nada, nada...*lo quiero ver cuando la chica quede embarazada, es algo seguro que pasara* -penso thunder

-¡a almorzar! -grito twilight desde el comedor poniendo la mesa

-¡ya vamos!

En el almuerzo...

-y dime twilight, ¿que edad tienes? -dijo flare

-17, pero en un mes cumplo los 18 (que conste que flash tiene ya 18 solo los cumplio a principios de año), planeo salir con unos amigos a un crusero, somos doce en total

-que bien, que se la pasen genial -dijo thunder incorporandose

-bueno...ya comi la carne y demas, ahora quiero pie -dijo flash limpiando su plato y poniendo cara de perrito

-ok, deinmediato vuelvo con postre para todos -dijo twilight parandose y llendo a la cocina

-flash, esa chica es una maravilla, inteligente, linda, amable, tiene incontables cualidades -le dijo su madre

-lo se, me alegra que les agrade -dijo flash

-y dime piensas...no se ¿pedirle algun dia matrimonio?

-eso...bueno, apenas llevo unos meses con ella

-pero me dijiste que la conociste hace mas de diez años, ¿no crees que ella es la chica? -le argumento thunder

-talvez, pero no quiero apresurar mucho las cosas, el tiempo dira lo que pase

-¡llegue! -dijo twilight llegando con varios platos

-gracias querida -dijo la madre de flash (aburre decir eso -_-)

Dos horas despues ...

-adios twilight -decian los dos a la vez

-adios, espero verlos pronto -dijo twilight subiendo al auto con flash para irse

-bueno, vamonos -flash encendio el auto y empezaron a conversar en el camino

-oye flash

-dime cariño -respondio este mirando el camino

-¿tu me quieres? -le pregunto twilight levantando una ceja

-¿porque me preguntas eso? yo no te quiero, yo te amo y eso no va a cambiar (que romantico me salio *o*)

-ja, gracias es solo que...

-¿que?

-nada, nada... *¿que hago? debo decirselo* -penso twilight

-bueno -flash paro el auto -ya llegamos, recuerda empezar a abrigarte empieza el invierno

-claro, no soy una bebe se cuidarme sola -dijo bajandose del auto

-tu eres mi bebe, por eso me preocupo (me estoy pasando un poco xD)

-si como no, adios

-adios -dijo partiendo el auto y llendose.

**primero que nada, perdon por la tardansa me la he pasado bkn (genial en chileno :p). Se que esta corto, perdon pero en serio me estoy tratando de esforzar con lo del especial de navidad, lamento agregar que por el hecho de que me pidieron lemon no podre agregar a sunset, talvez la ponga luego devuelta. Ultima cosa no es por ser malagradecida ni mucho menos, pero e visto que me mandan mensajes y reviews ofreciendome ayuda con el lemon, me gustaria que me dejen hacerlo sola ¿razon? simple, si voy a escribir fics, contengan lemon o no yo creo que deberia aprender para mejorar, no se si entienden mi punto de vista, si no lo hacen lo siento mucho porque agradesco igual inmensamente que me brinden su ayuda, aunque no la aceptare. Sin mas que decir**

**bye!**


	14. navidad!

**preparen el valde de vomito! xD**

Al otro dia...

Pinkie llego a la academia con un cañon de fiesta, pero en vez de cosas rosas traia decoraciones navideñas, ya que en una semana seria navidad y el dia antes ella daria una fiesta especial.

-FELIZ NAVIDAD! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! -iba gitando la chica rosa

-pinkie pie ¿que haces? -le dijo twilight con los oidos tapados por los gritos de la chica

-pues obvio, la directora celestia me pidio que decorase TODA la escuela ya que esta otra semana es NAVIDAD

-pero ¿DEBES ANDAR GRITANDO COMO LOCA?

-si porque el dia antes dare una fiesta de vispera de navidad .Eso me recuerdaaa -saco una invitacion -lee y acepta lalalala -dijo llendose

-veamos...

_te invito a la fiesta de navidad en pareja de pinkie pie_

_ven con tu pareja, novio, amigo, hermano, lagarto, lo que sea el dia 23 de diciembre a las 21:00. _

_te desea una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo _

_PINKIE PIE!_

-genial le dire a flash ¡flash! ¡flash! ¡flash sentry! -gritaba twilight mientras corria por todos lados hasta chocar de cara con alguien -lo siento muchisimo

-descuida, no importa

-no en serio es mi culpa ¡flash sentry! (se escucha raro todo su nombre ^-^) -dijo twilight cuando se dio cuenta con quien choco

-jajaja si ¿a quien mas? siempre me topo contigo

-bueno...te buscaba porque, pinkie dara una fiesta el dia antes de navidad y bueno..es en parejas

-claro que voy contigo -flash la abrazo

-gracias, -toco la campana -bueno adios, me toca frances -lo beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo

-adios -entonces se dio la vuelta y vio a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa burlesca -¿que?

-_ay flashy dame un besito_ -le molesto uno de sus amigos de la banda poniendo voz de chica y haciendo como si besara algo

-que maduros -dijo flash sarcasticamente

-flash. ¿Tu sabes lo que pasa cuando pinkie pie da una fiesta de parejas? -le dijo el otro golpeando al que hizo la voz de chica

-pues no ¿que pasa? -se le acerco al oido y le conto que cuando pinkie hace fiestas en parejas las chicas deben vestirse tematicamente para su pareja e ir a una habitacion a... -¿¡que?!

-se nota que ella no sabe nada, despues de todo no lleva ni un año aqui -flash se hacia el incomodo con eso ya que el ya se acosto con twilight, y por supuesto no le molestaria pasar nuevamente por ello

-bueno, creo que me toca clase de...-flash salio corriendo como loco al baño

Con twilight en frances...pinkie le mando una nota que decia:

_lista para la noche mas loca de tu vida?_

twilight respondio..

_claro que si, sera un buen tiempo entre amigos :)_

pinkie le puso...

_pasaras una buena velada con flash ;)_

twilight...

_a que te refieres?_

pinkie...

_en las fiestas en pareja tu te debes vestir sexy y con un tema, este año es navidad para que te acuestes con tu pareja y la pases genial. Por eso las chicas llegamos antes y nos arreglamos para lucir increible_

twilight...

Pinkie la vio de forma preocupada mientras que ella solo se aguantaba una gran sonrisa por que estaba ansiosa por la fiesta (pareja de pervertidos xD)

Una semana despues, veinte minutos para las nueve de la noche...

-chicas, enserio es necesario ponerse estos trajes y todo el maquillaje -dijo twilight mientras rarity la maquillaba

-no te preocupes querida, mientras uses proteccion todo estara bien -le dijo applejack

-supongo...

todas llevaban trajes rojos muy cortos estilo navideño y con gorros como de santa claus (en mi pais le dicen viejo pascuero xD) ademas de llevar sombra de ojos oscura y los labios bien rojos

Diez minutos despues...los chicos llegaron y pinkie abrio la puerta.

-bien chicos la fiesta es aqui abajo, pero ya saben pueden subir a las habitaciones. Las chicas llevan unas mascaras para no ser distinguidas, ademas de estar vestidas igual y por ultimo ¡diviertanse! y no olviden usar proteccion.. -dijo lo ultimo entre risas

Asi todos entraron y empezaron a buscar a las chicas, habian cinco chicas con mascaras y vestidas con trajes bastante reveladores entre los otros invitados...

-¡twilight! ¡twilight! -gritaba flash buscando a su novia entre la otra gente de la fiesta, entonces vio a una chica de cabello morado oscuro y piel lila tomando una cerveza y vestida igual que pinkie -twilight ¿eres tu?

-la chica se saco la mascara dejando ver que efectivamente era twilight bastante maquillada -¿como me encontraste? tardaste mucho

-facil, tu piel y tu cabello -dijo tomandola de la mano

-¿donde me llevas?

-pues arriba -flash le guiño un ojo

-¿tu crees que debamos? no es obligatorio

-para que desperdiciar tu presentacion -la tomo entre brazos y fue corriendo al segundo piso

-que se diviertan! -dijo pinkie mientras se besaba apasionadamente con chesse al lado de la escalera

En la habitacion (se que me arrepentire o terminare vomitando)...

Flash subio a twilight a la cama y posteriormente se puso encima de ella.

-¿que haces? -le dijo twilight un poco incomoda por como se puso su novio

-no lo niegues, se que tambien quieres -twilight no pudo responder ya que este la beso apasionadamente mientras le quitaba el vestido.

-flash..ya..ya para -flash empezo a bajar su mano por el torzo de la chica haciendole cosquillas -no, ya para porfavor

-¿que me haras si no paro? -entonces le metio dos dedos en la intimidad y twilight grito ahogadamente ya que flash la estaba besando en el vientre (vomito en camino *o*)

-flash, me...me duele -este le saco los dedos

-no me engañas, se que no te duele no eres virgen -dijo besandola, entonces twilight se le avalanso

-¿quieres jugar rudo? -le pregunto en tono jugueton, flash asintio con la cabeza -veremos si puedes contener -flash le quito el sosten mientras esta le quito la parte baja de la ropa interior. Solo les faltaba que flash metiera su miembro en la intimidad de twilight, flash la tomo de la cintura y empezo a bajarla lentamente dejando su miembro dentro de esta, que gemia sin control, cada gemido exitaba mas a flash.(vomitando arcoiris ^~^)

-¿que no eres hombre? MAS FUERTE!

-como usted diga mi lady -entonces aumento el ritmo, llegando así al orgasmo mientras los dos gritaban como locos -twilight...me...me voy a correr dentro de ti... -dijo flash con la respiracion agitada

-¡hazlo! -dijo igual de agitada, así flash tiro toda su carga dentro de la chica -¡flash!

-¿que? -dijo ya estando los dos separados

-ven...a limpiarme -dijo abriendo las piernas y dejando ver que estaba llena de ese elixir de ambos en su intimidad

-como no -flash le lamio toda la intimidad, dejandola totalmente limpia -¿sabes? hay algo que siempre he querido probar

-¿que?

-esto -flash la dio vuelta y le metio el miembro por el ano

-¿que...¿que haces? -dijo extremadamente exitada

-te pruebo de todos los modos posibles -dijo aun mas exitado que la chica

-¿y?

-eres...muy...demasiado buena -flash se salio y se recosto al lado de twilight

-buenas noches... -twilight se durmio en el pecho de flash abrazandolo del torzo

-feliz navidad... -se durmieron pacificamente abrazados

En la mañana...

Todos dormian pinkie y chesse estaban en el suelo con la cara babeada, ya que comieron muchisimos dulces durante toda la noche, aparte de besarse como locos .Rarity y fancy tomaron mucho y quedaron desmayados como a las tres de la mañana .Rainbow y soarin estaban en una de las habitaciones y habian dejado las sabanas rojas (obvio lo que paso xD). Applejack y caramel se durmieron en el suelo abrazados y muy borrachos por hacer una competencia de tomar sidra de manzana .Fluttershy y bigmac se durmieron en unas de las habitaciones borrachos ambos y con las sabanas rojas (se repite el circulo) y por ultimo twilight y flash se quedaron hasta tarde, digamos "despiertos" ya que entre los dos eran como salvajes con el otro, aunque esta vez sin sabanas sucias. Los primeros en despertar fueron rarity y fancy.

-mi cabeza -dijo la modista con una gran jaqueka

-creo que anoche nos pasamos con los tragos -dijo fancy

-bueno...yo debo ir a casa

-¿por que?

-porque no he tenido mi sueño de belleza y tengo mucho sueño. No puedo dormir en el piso, adios -rarity se fue y al rato fancy hizo lo mismo.

Ya como a medio dia todos ya estaban despiertos, en las habitaciones de dash y shy se escucharon unos estruondosos gritos ya que anoche se acostaron con los chicos estando ebrias. Ya abajo todos despiertos exepto twilight y flash, quienes seguian durmiendo por una noche muyyyy agitada (muchas indirectas malpensadas) .

-¿alguien a visto a twilight y flash? anoche no los vi -dijo applejack

-yo! anoche los vi cuando flash subio con twilight cargada en sus brazos, despues no los vi en TODA la noche -dijo pinkie

-creo que es obvio lo que paso aqui -dijo dash

-¿deberiamos despertarlos? -dijo fluttershy

-yo digo que les hagamos una broma, pinkie ¿a que hora los viste subir? -dijo soarin

-como a las...diez y media ¿porque?

-se acostaron tempranito, y quizas a que hora se durmieron esos dos

-¿y que sugieres? -dijo caramel

-pues...¡ya se! hay una cosa que asusta mucho a flash -dijo soarin perversamente

-y ¿que es?

-thunder sentry, nuestro padre

-haremos de el ¿cierto? -le dijo pinkie

-pues si, vengan

10 minutos despues de ajustar voz, decidieron que big mac tenia la voz mas gruesa y lograria hacerse pasar por el padre de flash...

twilight estaba dormida abrazada al torzo de flash y este a la vez la abrazaba.

-¡hijo! ¡flash! -dijo bigmac desde afuera con la voz de thunder haciendo que el chico gritara de susto despertando de golpe a su novia

-aaaaahhhhh! -grito, desde afuera todos reian tirados en el piso

-¿que pasa? -dijo twilight acomodandose en su vientre

-no crees que es hora de levantarnos -dijo nervioso

-¿porque? estas calentito y hace frio

-porque me acaba de hablar mi papa

-¡¿que?!

-aaaaaaaaahhhhhh! -se escucho de parte de ambos hasta que sintieron risas fuera de la habitacion

-agh, soarin te voy a matar -dijo flash golpeando su palma con el puño

-no crees que antes de matarlo deberias...nose ¡vestirte! -dijo twilight ahora que se acordo de lo que paso anoche

-pues...tu tambien

-decidido, ambos nos vestimos, salimos y le damos una palisa a soarin ¿hecho?

-hecho -se vistieron rapidamente, twilight habia traido un vestido normal, ya que sabia que algo como que el otro se romperia iba a pasar.

Afuera de la habitacion...

-no pudo creer que la hayan creido -decia soarin aguatandose la risa

-incluso twilight se asusto -dijo fluttershy

-¿no creen que nos hayamos pasado? -dijo cheese

-no, solo es una broma inofensiva -decia soarin

-SOARIN! -se escucho de parte de ambos saliendo de la habitacion y acorralandolo en un rincon

-twilight...¿que cinta dijiste que eras en karate? -dijo flash mirando a su hermano asustado

-cafe -dijo con un tono serio y enojado

-chicos..jeje, les gusto la broma? -dijo muy nervioso viendo como twilight se ponia una cinta en la cintura y empezaba a calentar los puños -no chicos ¡perdon ¡perdon! -dijo mientras recibia buenos golpes de parte de ambos...

-uuuu, eso debe doler -dijo rainbow a soarin ya despues de la paliza recibida

-¿porque no me ayudaste?

-porque te lo merecias -dijo dash riendo

Despues de eso todos se fueron a sus casas y pasaron una feliz navidad. (pobre soarin :c)

**bueno...¡que he hecho!? ¡soy un asco! talvez ustedes han leido peores, pero yo ¡tengo doce años! una pendejita total ^~^.Espero les haya gustado ya que me he quedado sin infancia. Ya en serio, ojala les haya gustado.**

**¡feliz navidad y año nuevo!**

**bye!**


	15. doctor

Una semana faltaba para el viaje en crusero, ademas de la graduacion (todos ya eran mayores de edad, mas o menos).Era sabado y flash invito a twilight a tomar un cafe.

-hola amor -le saludo twilight sentandose

-hola -entonces llego el camarero

-¿que les sirvo?

-dos cappuchinos -dijo flash mirando a twilight, despúes el mesero se retiro

-¿como sabias que iba a pedir eso?

-te conosco -le dijo con una sonrisa

-entonces...¿para que me dijiste que viniera? -en eso llego el mesero con los cappuchinos

-bueno, debemos ir a hacernos unos chequeos medicos antes del crusero; por emergencia -dijo flash mientras twilight se atragantaba con su cafe

-¿para..para que? osea...estoy bien, tu igual, no es necesario -dijo nerviosa

-nada de eso, terminas el cappuchino y vamos a la clinica, ya saque una cita con el medico -twilight se resigno

-agh, supongo que tendre que hacerlo...

-¿que te pasa? ¿te asustan los doctores?

-no...no importa, vamos al jodido doctor para que me hagan el jodido chequeo de salud -se levanto y fue seguida por flash, quien iba un tanto preocupado por la actitud de su novia. Se subieron al auto y twilight se cruzo de brazos con una cara de niña haciendo puchero

En la clinica...

-¿tiene cita señor? -pregunto la recepcionista a flash quien traia a twilight tomada del brazo ya que no tenia mucha intension de avanzar por su cuenta.

-si, a las 13:30 hrs

-claro aqui esta, señor sentry y señorita sparkle ¿es correcto?

-si, con el doctor dusk (personaje puramente inventado xD)

-por supuesto, puede pasar de inmediato -les apunto uno de los pasillos.

-gracias. -twilight iba practicamente arrastrada del brazo -deja de hacer eso, no eres muy liviana ¿sabes?

-no quiero

-es por tu salud

-agh, agh, agh, agh -le repetia twilight tirandose en el piso mientras flash la tiraba del brazo

-¿que edad tienes? comportate

-no quiero -flash la levanto de un tiron y la dejo parada

-hazlo por mi, si no lo haces rompo contigo -le dijo flash con mirada retadora

-twilight le saco la lengua y no le quedo opcion que seguirlo -ok...

-flash abrio la puerta de la consulta del doctor -buenas tardes, lamento la tardanza pero ALGUIEN no queria venir

-no importa, ¿quien va primero? -dijo mientras se sentaban en las sillas del escritorio

-yo, te mostrare que no te pasara nada -dijo flash mirando a twilight

-el doctor le hizo sentarse en la camilla y le saco la camisa, le paso el estetoscopio por el pecho y la espalda, le hizo unas preguntas sobre alergias y esas cosas. Luego lo peso y lo medio.

-muy bien señor sentry, todo esta en orden no necesita medicamento y puede ir donde quiera. Señorita sparkle es su turno, por favor sientese en la camilla y subase la blusa.

-no puedo -dijo un poco bajo

-twilight... -le reprocho flash

-suspiro -ok... -se sento en la camilla y se saco la blusa, pero lo que sorprendio al doctor y a flash era que llevaba un faja en el vientre.

-señorita ¿porque lleva faja? -le pregunto el doctor desconcertado

-bueno...yo, estoy embarazada -dijo casi en susurro, pero flash la escucho perfectamente

-¡¿que?! ¿porque no me dijiste? ¡sacate eso inmediatamente! -dijo flash con cara de desesperado total

-calmese señor, señorita saquese eso y le hare una ecotomia de inmediato para revisar el estado del bebe -le dijo el doctor y twilight le obedecio, se la saco dejando ver una pequeña panza de embarazada, mientras flash estaba al borde del ataque cardiaco.

-venga aqui, iremos al segundo piso al escaner y le haremos el procedimiento necesario -dijo el doctor mientras twilight se paraba y se ponia la blusa y se acercaba a un casi desmayado flash

-flash...¿estas bien? -le toco el hombro y este se levanto de golpe

-si...voy...voy a ser...pa...padre -twilight empezaba a llorar -¿que te pasa?

-te vas a enojar conmigo, me dejaras...y ...y -se le tiro encima a llorar

-¿porque te dejaria?

-por el estupido error de la primera vez...

-te refieres a que la primera vez no utilizaste...-twilight solo asintio con la cabeza aun llorando

-si...

-nunca te voy a dejar, menos ahora -le dijo abrazandola

-¿no..no estas enojado? -dijo twilight limpiandose la cara

-claro que no...todo lo contrario, me encanta ¡sere padre! -de pronto se emociono -nos tenemos que casar -dijo tomando a twilight de los hombros asustandola un poco

-espera, primero hay que terminar la escuela -dijo seriamente -ademas, debo decirles a mis amigas y a mis padres

-pues hagamoslo, te haces el escaner y esas cosas y nos vamos deinmediato a contarselo a tus padres -dijo saltando como pinkie

-no lo se...-dijo twilight un poco desanimada

-vamos, animate

-ok -dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

-¡esa es mi chica! -asi se fueron con el doctor a hacerse esas cosas, luego volvieron a la consulta y el doctor les dijo el estado de el bebe.

-bueno...todo esta en orden, no afecto nada la faja

-¿cuanto tiempo lleva? -dijo flash muy emocionado

-veamos...-dijo el doctor mirando el informe -tres meses y medio

-¿puedo subir al crusero doctor? -pregunto twilight completamente diferente a flash quien ya explotaba de felicidad

-claro, solo toma estas pildoras para los mareos y mucho cuidado con caerte y con hacer fuerza, sin tensiones ni enojos -dijo el doctor mientras le daba a twilight unas pastillas

-se lo agradesco mucho doctor... -twilight tomo a flash del brazo ya que este estaba por las nubes

En el auto...

-seguro que quieres decirlo de inmediato? -pregunto twilight a flash ya estando mas calmado

-¿bromeas? lo has ocultado por tres meses y quieres ocultarlo más, a mi no me parece muy correcto -dijo flash mirando el camino

-lo se, lo se...aunque aun creo que me pueden regañar o algo por el estilo

-¿porque? ya solo nos queda una semana de escuela, despues nos casamos y vivimos como una feliz familia

-sueñas mucho...pero tienes razón, debo enfrentar mis miedos y decirlo -dijo decidida

-que bien porque acabamos de llegar -dijo flash estacionando el auto en la orilla de la calle al lado de varios otros

-¡no puedo! ¡me desplomare como un niño recien caminando! -se puso en posicion fetal abrazandose las piernas

-estas peor que cuando, no entregaste las tijeras a la señorita cherrilie. Vamos -la tiro del brazo y la bajo del auto a la fuerza, toco el timbre y salio velvet

-hola flash...¿que le pasa? -twilight estaba tirada en el suelo con cara de susto

-debe decir algo y esta muy asustada -dijo riendo un poco ya que sabia que siempre que twilight se desesperaba por algo pasaba lo contrario y todo terminaba bien.

-bueno lo que tenga que decir me lo dira a mi, porque su padre esta en un viaje de negocios de por lo menos unos dos meses más -los hizo pasar y les sirvio, te twilight estaba sentada temblando y al borde la desesperación.

-twilight, cariño, no quiero ser grocera ni nada pero estas mas...¿como decirlo?...rellenita

-suspiro -no es eso...es que estoy embarazada -dijo twilight ya un poco mas tranquila

Continuara...

**Oliss...se que muchos tenian la idea de twilight embarazada y estuve pensando muchas maneras de hacer que lo diga, esta fue la mejor (a mi parecer) les dire que la boda, el nacimiento, el crusero y la graduacion, etc...se iran dando en los capitulos. espero no les haya desgustado la idea del embarazo de twilight. ¡concurso! (o algo por el estilo) diganme como les gustaria la apariencia del pequeñ* , la mejor (mejor dicho el que me guste mas :p) "ganara".**

**bueno...¡no se me ocurre que mas decir!**

**bye!**


	16. confiesa!

-lo...lo dices en serio? -preguntaba atonita le madre de twilight

-si...¿estas enojada?

-¡para nada! -velvet abrazo a twilight casi asficciandola

-ma...mama, me ahogas...

-perdon, perdon ¿cuantos meses tienes?

-tiene tres meses y medio -dijo flash muy contento

-¿y no me lo dijeron?

-yo lo supe ahora, a la fuerza -dijo flash mirando a twilight quien estaba un poco avergonzada

-no queria que se lo tomaran mal -dijo la chica lila

-bueno...llamare a tu padre ¡no sabes cuanto esperabamos que tuvieras tu familia! -tomo el celular -hola ¿night? ...si...¡no vas a adivinar!...no, mejor...no ¡esta embarazada! -se escucho un grito de felicidad del otro lado de la linea -flash, el padre de twilight quiere hablar contigo

-ok...buenas tardes señor night -saludo un poco nervioso

-del otro lado se escuchaban unas lagrimas -hola...flash ¡felicidades! -le grito en pleno oido al chico

-se lo agradesco señor

-nada de eso, gracias a ti por darme la oportunidad de ser abuelo por segunda vez

-me alegra que no se enoje, la pobre se echo a llorar encima mio cuando lo descubri -dijo mirando a twilight que conversaba con velvet un poco mas alejada

-¿como me voy a enojar? ella sera mayor de edad, puede hacer lo que quiera

-¿vendra a verla?

-lamento decirte que no puedo, tengo mucho trabajo, pero prometo solemnemente que cuando mi nieto o nieta nasca estare alli

-se lo agradesco, significa mucho para ella

-no es nada, adios

-adios -colgaron el telefono

-¿que te dijo? -le pregunto twilight en tono preocupado

-me dijo que ahora no podra venir a verte, pero prometio que estara aqui para cuando nazca

-suspiro -entiendo

-¿que pasa?

-es solo...que mis padres nunca estan conmigo

-pero yo estoy contigo -le dijo flash tratando de animarla

-tu SIEMPRE has estado conmigo, y en serio lo agradesco

-pero...

-pero, me gustaria que mis padres estuvieran conmigo más tiempo conmigo

-¡twilight! -le grito su madre desde la cocina

-¡voy enseguida! -dijo twilight dejando a flash en la sala -dime

-¿que dices respecto a que vayamos a comprar ropa de bebe?

-¡¿que!?

-¿que dices?

-bueno...

-por favor! -la mama de twilight empezo a saltar como pinkie pie

-ok

-yay! ¡flash! ven aqui -le grito velvet a flash que estaba en la sala

-digame señora velvet

-¿se van a casar cierto? -pregunto dejando a los dos muy sonrojados

-eso...pues...-empezo twilight a balbuzear incoherencias

-claro ¿cuando prefieres? ¿antes o despues del parto? -dijo flash retomando su emoción

-pues...me gustaria despues del parto

-¿porque? -preguntaron flash y velvet

-bueno...no me gustaria lucir un vestido de novia con una gran panza -dijo twilight un poco nerviosa

-buen punto, ¿vamos ahora por ropa de bebe? -le siguio velvet

-¡pues claro! ¡vamos en mi auto! asi nos traemos todo dentro

Los tres fueron a una tienda de cosas para bebe del centro de la ciudad de canterlot, aunque twilight se sentia extraña.

-*¿porque no estoy feliz? todos aceptaron de una manera excelente mi embarazo, pero...agh me duele un poco la cabeza* -penso twilight mientras veia unos vestidos cian muy lindos con estrellitas

-¿que te pasa? -le dijo flash acercandose

-nada

-dime, tu sabes que te voy a insistir hasta que me lo cuentes

-no lo se, es solo que me duele un poco la cabeza...¡espera!

-¿que?

-acabo de recordar algo

-¿que es? ¿la cuna, coche, calcetines, vestidos, pañales?

-hay que decirle a tus padres...

-flash se dio un facepalm -¿como lo olvide? es un fastidio

-no, terminemos aqui y vamos ¿te parece?

-pero... -dijo flash un poco desganado

-nada de peros, tu me obligaste a decirle a mi madre, ahora te toca a ti

-que linda -dijo sarcasticamente

-jajaja vamos

-aghhhhhhh

Al final la madre de twilight decidio comprar dos de todo por emergencia, una version rosa y una azul de todo lo que llevaban. Flash la dejo en su casa y posteriormente se fue con twilight a su casa para contarles la "noticia".

-llegamos -dijo muy desganado

-¡vamos!

-noooo

-siiiiii -twilight lo tomo de la manga de la chaqueta y lo bajo jalandolo -porfavor, tu sabes que no puedo hacer...fuerza

-ok, solo porque tu tambien lo hiciste -toco el timbre

-hola flash, twilight cariño que feliz te vez hoy -le respondio flare abriendo la puerta

-digamos, que hay algo que flash debe decir...-dijo twilight entre risillas

-jajaja, no hace gracia -dijo flash con una cara seria y a la vez enojada

-¿bueno?...pasen -los hizo pasar a la sala donde estaba rainbow, soarin y thunder converzando animadamente

-¡rainbow, soarin hola! -les saludo twilight a la pareja

-hola twi -dijeron a la vez

-¿¡soarin?! ¡¿rainbow?! ¿que hacen aqui? *ahora si me muero* -penso flash

-estamos aqui para raptar a tus padres -dijo rainbow sarcasticamente -talvez soy novia de tu hermano...¡oh es cierto! si lo soy

-ok, ok ya entendi -flash se sento con twilight en otro sillon mientras flare traia galletas (mi hambreee :3)

-entonces flash ¿que nos debias decir? -dijo la madre de flash volviendo

-bueno...twilight...esta...embarazada -dijo lo ultimo en tono bajito y un poco temeroso

-¿estas bromeando? -dijo thunder

-nope

-¿es verdad?

-sip

-¡felicidades! -los abrazo mientras twilight se reia por como actuo flash

-no te rias tu actuaste peor -le dijo seriamente

-¡genial! -dijo rainbow -sere tia

-no te apresures -dijo soarin

-¿que dijiste? -le respondio amenazante

-¡nada amorcito! -respondio temeroso

**muy corto! lo se *o* no se como reaccionar, me encantaria mandarle un agradecimiento a todos los que me siguen y leen mis fics pero me pongo a pensar "¿y si me falta uno? me odiarian toda la vida" noooooo prefiero mandar un agradecimiento universal, en especial a brony 1218 y a mr brony25 , ellos me han ayudado y apoyado desde que empeze. GRACIAS**

**bye!**


	17. la primera noche

Ya era de noche y flash fue a dejar a twilight a su casa, solo que habia olvidado comentarle algo.

-adios flash -dijo twilight bajando del auto

-¡espera!

-¿que?

-se me habia olvidado comentarte que me mude de la casa de mis padres a un departamento muy lindo y...

-¿y...

-no se ¿si te gustaria? ¿no se?

-¿mudarme contigo? -lo interrumpio en pleno balbuseo

-si...

-claro, pero dejame traer unas cosas

-yo te acompaño, recuerda que no puedes hacer fuerza

-lo habia olvidado

En la habitacion de twilight...

-bueno, eso es todo -habia sacado tres maletas con ropa y libros

-¿segura? ¿traes todo?

-si todo, igual mañana en la tarde despues de la escuela me gustaria traer mis muebles y esas cosas

-claro, yo bajo las maletas

-no hay problema, tienen ruedas -tomo una y las bajo con flash

-cuidado, no te vallas a caer

-¿que edad crees que tengo? no me voy a caer

-se tropeso con un peine y casi cae a no ser por flash que la tomo de la mano y le puso cara de ¿en serio? -_- -ok bueno, talvez soy algo resbaladisa de pies

-como quieras, sube al auto yo guardare las cosas atras -le dijo flash abriendo la maletera del auto

Diez minutos despues...

-tardaste mucho -dijo twilight mientras se terminaba una trensa que habia empezado por aburrimiento

-solo vamonos

En el departamento...

-que lindo -dijo twilight entrando detras de flash que llevaba las maletas (pobre burro de carga xD)

-te lo dije. Ven, te muestro tu habitación -twilight lo siguio

.¿hace cuanto que vives aqui?

-menos de una semana

-linda decoracion

-bueno, esta es, acomodate y...no se que hacen las mujeres

-solo leere un rato, no te preocupes -dijo twilight un poco indiferente

-¡claro que me preocupo!...perdon, es solo que me preocupo

-no creas que yo no... -flash salio de la habitacion y twilight empezo su "emocionante" lectura, mientras en la habitacion del chico peliazul se escuchaba una guitarra, pero no una guitarra electrica, sino que una de esas de madera (no se como se llaman :P)

Tres de la mañana...

Twilight sentia unos fuertes dolores de estomago mientras dormia, trato de no tamarles mucha atencion; apesar de todos sus intentos por ignorarlo no pudo mas y se levanto en pijama a la habitacion de su novio, grande fue su sorpresa al verlo acostado y viendo television.

-¿que pasa? -le pregunto flash

-yo...me...me preguntaba donde esta el baño -mintio

-ven -se paro y la guio

-gracias

-¿segura que no hay nada mas que necesites?

-no -volvio a mentir

-ok..-se retiro y twilight se metio al baño. Estuvo allí como media hora pensando y sin poder consiliar el sueño, flash lo noto ya que el siempre se quedaba toda la noche despierto y no escucho la puerta.

-twilight ¿estas bien? -pregunto con tono preocupado del otro lado

-si -le respondio con claro nerviosismo

-sal de ahi porfavor, llevas como media hora dentro -twilight salio con la cara mojada -¿que te pasa? ¿no puedes dormir?

-si, es eso -tercera mentira y contando

-mientes

-¿porque mentiria?

-te conosco ¿que te molesta?

-no es eso, es...me duele mucho el estomago

-¡¿que?! ¿porque no me dijiste?

-no grites

-agh *¿que puedo hacer? esto puede ser un problema con el bebe*, ¿te duele mucho?

-no. Me ire a dormir, mañana hay escuela -se fue casi durmiendo a su habitacion

-avisame si te duele mucho -se metio a su habitacion y volvio a encender la television -*espero no sea nada grave*

-bostezo -tengo mucho sueño...-no alcanso a llegar a la cama y cayo de cara a la misma, flash lo sintio y salio corriendo a ver

-no esta acostumbrada a desvelarse -la tomo y la dejo durmiendo en la cama -buenas noches -le beso la frente y se fue a dormir...

**¿se notara que tengo sueño? algo corto, pero adorable .Espero les haya gustado, cuando termine dije aawwww y *bostezo* mañana actualiso, a no ser...**

**preguntas! **

***¿les gusta que twi viva con flash?**

***¿hola o adios?**

***¿ven hora de aventura?**

***¿fue adorable el cap.?**

**bye! *bosteso* (literal -_-)**


	18. lo descubrierón

Lunes (día del diablo xD)

Twilight se habia levantado muy cansada por los dolores de anoche que no la dejarón dormir. A pesar de aquello ella debia y queria ir a la academia, cosa que a flash no le agradaba mucho.

flash: te repito que no deberias ir -dijo sentado en la cama de la habitacion de twilight mientras esta se vestia en el armario

twilight: y yo te repito que ire igual -salio con una blusa olgada y unos jeans oscuros

flash: ¿quetal si se da una emergencia en medio de la clase?

twilight: facil, te llamo y vamos al hospital. No le veo el problema

flash: el problema es que la escuela esta demasiado lejos del hospital, como para poder llegar rapido -twilight se le acerco sugestivamente

twilight: ¿que debo hacer para que me dejes ir a la academia?

flash: jejeje

Veinte minutos despues...

twilight: me alegra que estemos de acuerdo -dijo saliendo de la habitacion mientras se arreglaba la blusa

flash: ¡malditos encantos de mujer!

Ambos desayunaron para posteriormente irse a la academia, allí rainbow dash les habia contado todo a las manes y como es obvio estas esperaron a que llegaran en el auto solo para abrazar y felicitar a su amiga.

twilight: nos vemos en la tarde -se bajo del auto y las chicas se le tiraron encima llenandola de saludos, preguntas y felicitaciones

rainbow: ¿no te molesta que les haya dicho?

twilight: descuida, con que no se lo digan a nadie más no hay problema

pinkie: ¡debo oragnizar un babyshower!, habrá regalos, dulces, ¡debo comprar ropa de bebe! y conseguir papilla de cupcake ¿¡quien sabe donde puedo conseguir papilla de cupcake?!

rainbow: ¡pinkie ya calmate!

pinkie: oki doki loki, pero avisame si necesitas algo

twilight: en realidad no por el momento

pinkie: que bien, porque aun debo hacer la lista y comprar todo

las cinco: pinkie siendo pinkie -dijeron rodando los ojos

flash: si necesitas algo no dudes ni un segundo en llamar

twilight: ¿que edad creees que tengo? voy a estar bien

flash: claro, adios

twilight: adios. Vamos chicas, nos toca matematica

applejack: es cierto, se nos paso la hora

fluttershy: ese profesor no perdona los atrasos

rainbow: por lo que supe despidieron al profesor y contratarón a un practico loco

twilight: ¿que tan malo puede ser?

Cuando llegaron a la sala de clases, todo era un verdadero caos y el profesor no era nadie mas que...

rarity: ¿profesor discord?

discord: así es, tomen asiento

applejack: ¿no hara clases?

discord: ¿para que? les quedan dos días, disfruten sus ultimos momentos

rainbow en susurro: me esta gustando este profesor

twilight: yo aún creo que deberiamos tener clases normales -rainbow le mando un codazo

rainbow: perdonela, se cayo cuando era chiquita

twilight: ¡oye!

discord: no hay problema, tomen asiento y relajense

rainbow: con mucho gusto

discord pensando: es obvio que esa chica esta embarazada, la tendre vigilada -penso mientras las chicas se sentaban a conversar

rarity: y dime twilight ¿cuanto tienes?

twilight: en una semana cumplire los cuatro meses

applejack: ¿terroncito que haces? -pinkie saco su laptop y tecleaba como loca en la misma

pinkie: debo comprar las cosas para el babyshower, sin mencionar la ropa, comida y juguetes

fluttershy: no creo que sea necesario, aún faltan cinco meses

pinkie: eso es lo peor, solo tengo cinco meses ¡debo llamar a chesse!

twilight: ¡pinkie pie! prometiste guardar silencio

pinkie: perdón, es solo que es la primera vez que organiso un babyshower y quiero que sea perfecto

rarity: ¿y que hay de la fiesta que organizaste para los bebes cakes cuando nacieron?

pinkie: eso fue distinto, fue una fiesta de nacimiento, esto es un babyshower -dijo con expresion dura y seria

twilight: no te preocupes pinkie, cuando nos graduemos podras decircelo y planeas todo lo que quieras

pinkie: gracias -de repente aparece discord con una hoja para cada una

discord: hagan su tarea

applejack: usted dijo que hoy no hariamos tarea

discord: ¿a si?...pues cambie de opinion

rarity: ¿que es esto? -señalo la hoja que tenian unas simples sumas al parecer de nivel bajo

discord: la tarea

twilight: ¿es una broma?

discord: ¿me esta respondiendo señorita?

twilight: no

discord: se va deinmediato a la oficina de la directora celestia

todas: ¿¡que!?

discord: mejor no

todas: ¿¡que?!

discord: denme eso -les quito las hojas y se fue a su escritorio como si nada

twilight: ¿que acaba de pasar aqui? -todas quedarón con cara de wtf ante el extraño y misterioso "profesor" discord

Con flash en la cafeteria, el estaba tocando la guitarra con su grupo de amigos rockeros hasta que le llega un mensaje de rarity...

mensaje de rarity:

twilight esta en el baño vomitando por comer un cupcake, nos pidio que no te llamaramos, pero te necesita.

Flash se saco la guitarra y trato de salir corriendo, pero sus amigos lo pararón

chico 1(que creatividad): ¿que ocurre amigo?

chico2: si, parece como si corrieras del apocalipsis

flash: yo...debo...ir a ver a twilight...se cayo...de...la escalera ¡si eso!

chico1: ¿okey?

flash: ¡okey! -dicho eso salio corriendo hacia el baño, donde estaban las manes con twilight que se estaba lavando los dientes (no iba a quedar con la boca con olor a vomito -_-)

applejack: tardaste mucho

pinkie: ¡te perdiste la fiesta de vomito!

flash: lo siento, es solo que me costo excusarme con mis amigos

twilight: descuida, no fue nada grave -dijo secandose la boca

flash: supongo...

rainbow: agradece que no la viste vomitar, era como una cascada interminable - empezo a hacer gesto graciosos

fluttershy: rainbow, eso no es gracioso, es un tema muy serio.

rainbow: lo se, lo se

twilight: en fin, vamonos

flash: llamenme con más anticipacion si ocurre denuevo

todas: claro!

Así todos se fueron a sus clases, al termino de estas twilight y flash se reunieron en el estacionamiento para irse.

flash: ¿no te paso nada más en el día? -dijo encendiendo el auto

twilight: pues...no, todo normal

flash: me alegra

**olisss, aviso que cambiare mi estilo de escritura a...bueno este, espero no les moleste a mi me resulta mas comodo. **

**Preguntas!:**

***¿que les parecio el capitulo de hoy?**

***¿me disculpan por las demoras?**

***¿que opinan acerca de la aparicion de "el profesor discord"?**

***¿que creen que hizo twi para convenzer a flash?**

**Feliz año nuevo 2015! (espero que este año pinkie no moleste tanto)**


	19. crusero parte 1

Dos días despues del incidente con ese extraño profesor...era la graduación (salian un día miercoles) y todos los que se irian de viaje con twilight llevaron sus maletas, ya que se irian directo desde la escuela cuando terminara la premiacion y diplomacion.

celestia: buenos días, alumnos y padres, hoy celebramos la graduacion de nuestra más antigua generacion de estudiantes -se dirigio a todos los estudiantes -ustedes son nuestro futuro y orgullo.

luna: ya que hemos concluido con nuestro discurso motivacional...empezemos con la diplomacion

celestia: aunque primero qusiera llamar a una persona que, bueno muchos conocen, ella a tomado mal camino pero esta reformandose...todos reciban a sunset shimmer

Sunset bajo de la patrulla y camino mirada baja hacia el escenario en el que se debia recibir el diploma.

celestia: por lo menos terminaste tus estudios como pudiste...

sunset: agradesco que me haya dado la facilidad de estudiar desde la prision

celestia: ya puedes retirarte -sunset bajo pero se quedo mirando a twilight que trataba de no mirarla

sunset en su mente: *me las vas a pagar sparkle...ya tengo a un informante que no te tiene mucho cariño* -se subio a la patrulla y siguio la ceremonia

celestia: ya que terminamos con las exepciones, comenzemos con los demas -tomo una lista y empezo a leer -applejack -Luna le dio su diploma -honores en clase de jardineria

applejack: se lo agradesco -hizo una pequeña reverencia y bajo del escenario

celestia: rainbow gertrudis dash -rainbow subio al escenario un poco sonrojada por el mencionamiento de su segundo nombre -honores en deportes

rainbow: gra...gracias -recibio el diploma de manos de luna y bajo

celestia: flash sentry -este subio y recibio su diploma -honores en artes musicales

flash: gracias -bajo y se sento tranquilamente

celestia: fluttershy, honores en ciencias de la naturaleza -esta subio, recibio su diploma pero no dijo nada

luna: je, no te preocupes -le dijo amablemente

Así siguieron un rato entregando diplomas y mucho de los estudiantes salian con honores en diferentes clases. Rarity: honores en artes visuales, Pinkie pie: honores en casi todo, soarin: igual que dash, chesse: artes musicales (por el acordeon). Al final llamaron a twilight.

celestia: twilight sparkle -esta subio y tomo su diploma -honores en...matematica, lenguas, ciencias, historia y geografia...mejor digamos "etc" jeje -luna le dio su diploma

twilight: muchas gracias directora -hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiro en silencio

celestia: muy bien, ya pueden retirarse -luego de la tipica escena de sombreros de graduacion arriba, el grupo de twilight se fue en el auto de flash y la camioneta de bigmac.

En el auto de flash con el mismo, twilight, rarity, fancy, pinkie y chesse

chesse: oye pinkie ¿que haras en cuanto llegues allí? -dijo saltando en el asiento de atras

pinkie: ¡tirarme a la piscina!

rarity: chicos ya calmense, estamos aqui tambien

fancy: lamento no haber podido traer mi auto, pero lo estaban arreglando y los demas estaban siendo usados para una exibicion por la caridad en tokio -todos quedaron boca abierta

flash: bueno...lamento no tener un ferrari, espero no te moleste viajar en un simple camaro

chesse: ¿es un camaro?

flash: ¿no se nota?

fancy: pues, los rayos que le pusiste no dejan distinguir mucho el modelo

flash: ña...con que ande me importa poco eso -mientras ellos hablaban de autos las chicas estaban con cara de what? o.0

pinkie: ¿entienden algo? -les dijo a twilight que estaba en el asiento del copiloto y a rarity que iba con ella atras

twilight y rarity: nopie dopi

En la camioneta de bigmac con el mismo, fluttershy, rainbow, soarin, applejack y caramel...

soarin: dash ¿te tenias que sentar en el asiento del copiloto?

dash: sip

soarin: que mala...

*flashback*

soarin: ¡hey bigmac!

bigmac: ¿sip?

soarin: ¿puedo ir adelante?

bigmac: sip

soarin: genial -entonces rainbow se le adelanto -¡oye!

rainbow: por lento -le saco la lengua y cerro la puerta

soarin: ¡agh!...

*fin del flashback*

applejack: jeje, debes controlar a tu mujer amigo

soarin: ¡eso no es una mujer! -rainbow le mando una mirada asesina -es un angel...

caramel y applejack: jejeje!

A fin de cuentas llegaron al puerto de la ciudad donde los esperaba el crusero.

twilight: ¿rarity?

rarity: ¿si querida?

twilight: ¿si te das cuenta que estaremos una semana no un año? -dijo mientras un pobre chico del servicio tomaba unas treinta maletas incrustadas de joyas propiedad de rarity

rarity: nunca se sabe que necesitaras, por ejemplo ¿que haces si se te quebra un encrespador de pestañas en pleno viaje?

twilight: no se...talvez no encresparmelas

rarity: ¡error! por eso llevo cincuenta encrespadores de emergencia -twilight se hizo un facepalm en reaccion

flash: vamos chicas, dejen de pelear

rarity: claro, por cierto ¿no te hace falta un lapiz labial o una sombra de ojos?

flash: ¿porque me haria falta accesorios de maquillaje? -la modista lo agarro de la cara y lo reviso

rarity: porque sinceramente necesitas rubor y un poco de base -se le acerco al oido -se te notan las pecas -flash se tapo la mejillas

twilight: ¿que te dijo?

flash: ¡nada!...una pregunta

twilight: dime

flash: por casualidad ¿tienes base color naranja palido? -twilight quedo con cara de wtf

twilight: no...pero tengo lila grisaceo ¿te sirve?

flash: no lo creo, le preguntare a applejack

rainbow: ¿que les pasa? suban tortugas -los dos subieron corriendo con el grupo.

**je je pobre flash, se le notan las pecas :D . olis perdon por las demoras, es solo que no me he encontrado sola estos días y sinceramente para mi es más comodo escribir estando sola.**

**preguntas! yay**

***¿que creen que pase en estas locas vacaciones?**

***¿les gustaria que metiera a sunset otravez?**

***¿leche de chocolate o fresa? **

***¿tienen equestria girls? y si tienen ¿cuales son?**

**yo tengo a rainbow, twilight, sonata y aria (que estupides :P) **

**sin más que decir bye!**


	20. crusero parte 2

Mientras que en el crusero empezaban con la diversión, en otro lugar de la ciudad estaba sunset shimmer, encarcelada y en prisión.

sunset: ¿que sabes? -pregunto a otra chica por celular

¿?: al parecer saldran en grupo de vacaciones

sunset: ¿donde irán?

¿?: por lo que supe, es en crusero

sunset: ¿alguna otra cosa o novedad?

¿?: hay más pero no creo que quieras saberlo

sunset: ¿quieres su final o no?

¿?: claro, gracias por recordarmelo...ella esta embarazada

sunset: ¡¿que?! ¿¡la perra esta embarazada?!

¿?: ella lo revelo hoy antes de la graduación

sunset: ¿cuanto tiene?

¿?: poco más de cuatro meses

sunset: cuando me fui, aprovecho para acostarse con mi novio la muy maldita

¿?: ¿cuando planeas atacar?

sunset: ¿en cuanto llegan?

¿?: en una semana, deberíamos hacer que pierda su bebe

sunset: eso mismo tenia en mente, trixie

trixie: así aprenderá a no arruinar la vida de los demás; ¿pudiste contactar a su ex?

sunset: si, pero no creo que le vaya a gustar esto

trixie: ¿que importa? así se enoja más

sunset: matara a flash cuando se entere

trixie: recuerda que no están en la ciudad

sunset: y cuando nuestro plan este completo ¡yo consolare a flash quedándome con el! -después de eso ambas se rieron maleficamente.

trixie: muy pronto...

En el crusero con el feliz grupo...

twilight: muy bien, tengan -les dio una llave a cada pareja

soarin: ¿para que son?

flash: son las llaves de las habitaciones

todos: oooohhh

twilight: ahora cada quien a sus habitaciones para desempacar

todos: ¡si! -se fueron cada pareja por su camino

flash: ¿no te sientes mareada o con nauseas?

twilight: nopie dopie

flash: dame eso -trato de quitarle la maleta pero la chica no lo dejo

twilight: no, yo puedo sola

flash: como quieras -tomo la llave y abrio la puerta -que amplio y lindo

twilight: es muy pacifico...-entonces sonó una consola de playstation

¡START!

flash: ¿que? me gusta -comenzó

twilight: dame eso -tomo otro control y empezaron a jugar en mortal kombat

Diez minutos después...

twilight: ¡en tu cara flash!

flash: ya no quiero jugar, debemos desempacar

twilight: una más...porfisss

flash: no, empieza a mostrar sentido de la responsabilidad

twilight: agh! muy bien mamá

flash: así se habla...¡oye!

twilight: ya madura

flash: como sea -entraron a la habitación y abrieron las maletas sobre la cama

twilight: me duele la cabeza -se tiro en la cama con la mano en la frente

flash: déjame ver -le toco la frente -¡estas ardiendo!

twilight: no importa, no te preocupes

flash: ¿como me dices eso? -tomo un folleto que tenia un mapa del barco -¡aquí! tienen un hospital

twilight: te digo que no importa

flash: si importa, estas ardiendo en fiebre

twilight: no quiero ir

flash: vamos y punto

La tomo de la mano y se la llevo donde tenían un hospital, allí la atendieron de inmediato.

twilight: no quiero...

flash: te deben revisar -entonces llego el doctor a la consulta

doctor: buenas tardes jóvenes

flash: buenas tardes doctor

doctor: ahora dime ¿que tienes? -se dirigió a twilight

twilight: lo hago por ti...agh, me duele mucho la cabeza y estoy embarazada

doctor: eso no es grave, es por la presión y el calor ¿les gustaría una eco grafía para ver como va el bebe?

twilight: no

flash: si -twilight lo miro seria y un poco enojada por contradecirla

doctor: sigan me -los dos se pararon y lo siguieron

twilight: ¿porque me contradices? -le susurro

flash: porque hace un tiempo no te haces una, la necesitas

twilight: perdón, tienes razón...-llegaron y el doctor la hizo recostarse en la camilla y luego le echo un gel especial.

twilight: odio esto -después le pasaron una maquina por el vientre

doctor: muy bien...ahí esta

flash: eso no parece un bebe

doctor: espere un segundo...esto es inusual

twilight: ¿que pasa ahora? ¿me dirá que son dos?

doctor: en realidad son tres

flash y twilight: ¡¿que?!

doctor: trillisos, felicidades

flash: tres? seré padre triple

twilight: en realidad se dice, padre de tres

doctor: ya pueden retirarse, todo esta bien -twilight se paro y tomo al atonito flash del brazo y se lo llevo

twilight: gracias...

En la habitación...

flash: me voy a morir

twilight: ¿porque? -dijo mientras acomodaba su ropa en los cajones

flash: no puede haber un día tranquilo en mi vida?

twilight: ¿no te gusta?

flash: no es eso...es que cada día pasa algo nuevo sobre tu embarazo

twilight: ya se me fue el dolor de cabeza ¿quieres salir un rato a tomar aire con los demás?

flash: no gracias, me quedare aquí un rato para pensar y...descansar

twilight: claro

flash: ¿llevas tu celular?

twilight: y el comunicador y el numero del doctor en el bolsillo

flash: así me puedo quedar tranquilo...

twilight: descansa

Salio de allí y se fue, pero no fue con sus amigas sino que fue a un lugar alejado y más relajado, se apoyo en la baranda de protección y se apoyo ahí viendo el atardecer.

twilight en su mente: *¿estaré lista para ser madre?* -suspiro largo -*mientras tenga a flash puedo hacer lo que sea*

Con flash...

flash: ¿que hago? soy muy débil para hacerlo...pero...la amo, su amor me hace fuerte y con ella a mi lado...puedo hacer lo que sea...

Salio de la habitación buscándola, pero no la encontró por ningún lado, le pregunto a las chicas pero dijeron que no la habían visto en toda la noche.

flash: ¿donde estas? - dijo ya preocupado y corriendo por todos lados, entonces la encontró dormida en la baranda de protección casi babeando -me asuste mucho... -la despertó delicadamente

twilight: ¿que?...¿donde estoy?

flash: me preocupaste mucho -la abrazo

twilight: solo estaba tomando un poco de aire -bostezo -me que quede dormida

flash: vamos, debes estar cansada

Se la llevo a la habitación y ambos se durmieron en ese mismo momento profundamente, hasta el día siguiente.

**les gusto? seré sincera lo de sunset no es nada bueno...pero, no doy más información y tratare de actualizar mas rápido.**

**no haré preguntas porque me duele enserio la cabeza.**

**bye! **


	21. crusero parte 3

**¡promesa cumplida! les prometí actualizar más rápido y lo hice :)**

Al día siguiente los dos se despertaron tarde, aproximadamente a las 11.00 am. el primero en despertar fue flash, que estuvo un rato acostado allí viendo la tele al lado de twilight .

twilight: ¿que hora es?...-pregunto somnolienta

flash: va a ser medio día

twilight: ¿¡que?!

flash: tranquila, estas de vacaciones ¿recuerdas?

twilight: se me olvido -se acomodo en la cama y miro la tele - ¿estas viendo las mil y una noches? (telenovela turka que emitian en mi pais)

flash: es muy seria y tiene mucho drama

twilight: ¿te importa si me acomodo y vuelvo a dormir?

flash: para nada -se relajo y comenzó a dormir nuevamente...solo para recibir una llamada de sus padres para ver como estaba

twilight: agh! no me dejan dormir

flash: yo contesto -tomo el celular y se lo puso en oído - ¿hola?

night: ¿flash?, hola ¿como esta twilight?

flash: esta...-twilight le hacia señas de que no les dijera que estaba - durmiendo

night: entonces dile que deje de fingir, la conozco

flash: estas atrapada -se encogió de hombros y le paso el celular

twilight: déjame dormir, estoy de vacaciones -dijo a su padre

night: aun así solo quería ver como estabas

twilight: durmiendo

night: en serio

twilight: bueno...me hice un eco grafía

night: ¿algo nuevo?

twilight: nada importante

flash: ¡maldito kerem! -dijo mirando la novela

twilight: solo que descubrimos que son trillisos

night: ¡¿que!? ¡velvet!

velvet: ¿que pasa?

night: son trillisos -twilight solo se separo un poco del celular por todos los gritos

twilight: después te llamo ¿sabes? -les colgó en medio griterío

flash: ¿que dijeron?

twilight: ¡son trillisos! ¡si! -le imito sacando una risa a flash

flash: se lo toman bien

twilight: yo me voy a levantar -se sentó en la cama

flash: ¿porque?

twilight: porque ya me gritaron mucho y no necesito dormir de más para que en la noche no pueda pegar los ojos

flash: entonces también me levanto - se paro y se fue directo al baño

twilight: ¿que tiene de buena esta novela?

Veinte minutos después...

flash: ya estoy listo -salio con una toalla en la cintura

twilight: ¡¿como puedes hacer eso sherazade?! -le grito a la tele echada en la cama

flash: después me molestas a mi...

Mientras en la ciudad o en la cárcel de la ciudad para ser más precisos, sunset estaba en la sala de visitas con comet tail.

comet: ¿que querías decirme?

sunset: twilight esta embrazada -dijo con naturalidad total

comet: ¡¿que?!

sunset: lo que escuchas, ahora están de vacaciones en un crusero

comet: ¡lo voy a matar! ¡pero juro que lo voy a hacer pedasitos!

sunset: tranquilo, no están en la ciudad no te sirve de nada enojarte así

comet: ¿que harás al respecto?

sunset: matar al bebe

comet: ¿como?

sunset: golpeándola imbécil

comet: aún te quedan diez años de condena

sunset: yo no, me harán un favor

trixie: ya llegue

comet: ¿ella es la que golpeara a twilight? -dijo subestimandola

trixie: mira quien lo dice, a ti te gano flash

comet: te vas a arrepentir -estaban a punto de empezar a pelear cuando sunset los paro

sunset: ¡cállense los dos!

comet: yo solo quiero saber una cosa ¿cuando llegan?

sunset: en una semana

comet: yo muelo a flash, ustedes matan al bebe y me quedo con twilight

trixie: al menos tienes la idea

sunset: así sera más fácil que la olvide...

trixie: ¿no deberíamos especificar más esto?

sunset: tienes razón...veamos, al día después de que lleguen seguramente twilight querrá salir del su casa

trixie: ellos viven juntos en un departamento -le interrumpió

sunset: como sea, en el momento en el que ella salga sola tu -le apunto a trixie -la atacas en un lugar apartado, donde nadie te vea

comet: ¿y yo?

sunset: vas a su departamento y mueles a flash a golpes, como tu lo tendrás detenido no podrá ayudarla y así perderá a su bebe

trixie: yo me voy -se iba retirando

comet: ¿donde?

trixie: si quiero golpear a twilight deberé entrenar, ella sabe karate

sunset: esta embarazada, apenas se debe poder mover genio

trixie: es cierto...pero aún así -se fue del lugar

comet: yo si debo entrenar

sunset: ¿porque?

comet: porque ese hijo de su mamá es jodidamente fuerte -se retiro dejando a sunset sola

sunset: pronto obtendré mi venganza...-ella también se retiro a su celda y empezó a tallar una estaca en un palo con un cuchillo, pensando que es twilight.

Devuelta en el crusero...

Los chicos estaban en la piscina relajándose. Twilight recostada leyendo Daring Do: y la flor eterna, rainbow y pinkie peleando en la piscina, rarity tomando una bebida en un coco y applejack echándose bloqueador. Los chicos por su padre corrían por todos lados y jugaban en los toboganes como niños pequeños.

flash: ¡twilight! ¡twilight! ¡mírame! -le dijo parado en el tobogán más alto hacia la piscina

twilight: ¡no te vallas a resbalar! -entonces apareció una niña de no más de seis años por detrás del chico

niña: apúrate anciano

flash: ¡oye! ¡solo tengo 18! -entonces se resbalo y termino cayendo por el tobogán de cabeza hacia abajo

twilight: ¿que te dije? -se dijo a si misma volviendo a su libro

flash: ¡eso estuvo increíble! -dijo sacando la cabeza de la piscina

rainbow: yo quiero intentar eso -se fue al mismo tobogán para hacer lo mismo

pinkie: ¡espérame dash! -salio corriendo por detrás

flash: ¿no te vas a meter? -le pregunto twilight apoyado en la orilla

twilight: no gracias, no me gustan las piscinas

flash: ¿prefieres leer? ¡estas en un crusero mujer! diviértete -twilight se paro de su silla de playa y lo miro enojada

twilight: ¿tu que sabes de la diversión?

flash: se que leer no lo es

twilight: para mi si

flash: ven, hace calor -puso cara de perrito

twilight: okey...-se sentó en la orilla y metió un pie -esta fría

flash: es agua -la tomo de los brazos y la termino metiendo dentro

twilight: si me ahogo es tu culpa -dijo sacando la cabeza del agua

flash: ¿acaso no sabes nadar?

twilight: no, no se

flash: espérame aquí -fue a buscar un tubo de espuma para flotar y se lo dio

twilight: ¿que es esto?

flash: es para que aprendas, eso te hace flotar

twilight: gracias -entonces bajo rainbow de cabeza por el tobogán seguida de pinkie

rainbow: ¡estuvo increíble!

pinkie: ¡mejor que los cupcakes!

**espero les haya gustado! **

**preguntas:**

***¿sabian que hoy jueves estan dando rainbow rocks en el discovery kids? alas 10 am y 20 pm**

***¿les gustaria que los malos maten a los bebes de twilight?**

***¿flash se porto un tanto infantil?**

***¿quien es más adorable sonata o fluttershy? ¡dificil! tacos vs yay**

**sin más que decir bye! ojala la puedan ver (la peli)**


	22. crusero parte 4

Hoy era el penúltimo día del grupo en el crucero, todos se divirtieron mucho, bailaron, comieron y una que otra vez pinkie y chesse se pasaban de tragos, pero día decidieron pasarlo completamente en la piscina.

pinkie: ¡oye chesse!

chesse: ¿que?...ah ¡pinkie! ¿que haces ahí? -dijo extrañado

pinkie: ¡te reto a tirarte desde este trampolín hacia la piscina -esta estaba parada en un trampolín de por lo menos unos cinco metros

chesse: ¿no sera peligroso?

pinkie: ¡¿acaso eres...¡gallina!

chesse: ¡nadie me dice gallina! -miro a su pollo de ule que siempre llevaba con el -¿no es así gallina? -obviamente su juguete no respondio

pinkie: ¿vienes o no?

chesse: okey...-trago saliva y empezó a subir hasta llegar a lo más alto donde estaba pinkie comiendo un cupcake muy tranquilamente

pinkie: ya era hora ¡tardaste siglos! -se tiro -bye!

chesse: muy bien chesse, si tu novia pudo tu también puedes

En la piscina con pinkie y los demás...

pinkie: ¡hola chicos! -dijo antes de caer de cabeza hacia el agua haciendo un gran splash

rarity: ¡pinkie pie! mojaste mi traje de baño -dijo sentada en la orilla solo metiendo los pies

rainbow: disculpe su majestad, pero si no te has dado cuenta ¡para eso son los trajes de baño! el mismo nombre lo dice

rarity: aún así, no me gusta mojarme -iba a salir de allí, pero derrepente chesse sandwish salio disparado hacia la piscina dejándola totalmente mojada

pinkie: ¡si chesse!

chesse: eso no fue tan malo como esperaba -entonces vio a rarity que lo miraba con cara de odio -hola rarity, parece que ya te bañaste

rarity: ¡te voy a matar! -se metió a la piscina y lo persiguió por toda la misma

twilight: ya me aburro

flash: mmmm...¿que tal si te tiras del tobogán?

twilight: no, eso es muy peligroso

Mientras en el bar que estaba cerca de la piscina...

soarin: oye

chica: ¿si guapo?

soarin: necesitaba preguntarte ¿donde compraste ese hermoso bikini? -la chica se sonrojo

chica: ¿esta cosa vieja? me la compre hace un año en brasil

soarin: se nota, es muy pequeño -entonces siente una sombra detrás de el...o más bien la muerte misma

rainbow: ¿así que coqueteando? -lo tomo de la oreja y se lo llevo de ahí

soarin: perdón, auch perdón!

rainbow: ven, estamos todos en la piscina y tu ahí consiguiendo que me den ganas de darte una golpisa

soarin: solo le preguntaba sobre su bikini ¡auch! -rainbow lo soltó y de una patada lo metió a la piscina

flash: ¡jajaja! lo golpeo la novia -dijo un poco más lejos de ahí

soarin: ¡ven aquí y dímelo a la cara!

flash: como quieras -se metió por debajo y nado hacia donde estaba su hermano

soarin: ¿y?

flash: ¡lo golpeo la novia! jajaja

soarin: no soy el único

flash: ¿a que te refieres? -soarin le señalo detrás de el, volteo y twilight le pego en la cabeza

twilight: no debes molestar a tu hermano

soarin: jajajaja

rainbow: ¡tu también! -le pego igual como habían golpeado a flash

twilight y rainbow: ¡ahora discúlpense ambos!

soarin y flash: lo siento hermano -se dieron un apretón de manos resignados a obedecer

twilight: no entiendo porque coqueteas con otras chicas, rainbow también lleva bikini

soarin: es que en cualquier momento rainbow me va a cortar (terminar su relación)

rainbow: ¿porque te cortaría?

soarin: solo me golpeas y me das reproches

rainbow: eso lo hago porque te quiero -le dio un beso en la mejilla -y más les vale a alguno de ustedes tres no decir nada o me voy a enojar

los demás: oki

Después de eso cada quien se separo por su lado, quedando todos separados en parejas.

twilight: ¿que haremos en la noche?

flash: no lo se ¿quieres fruta?

twilight: claro yo voy

flash: no, quédate aquí yo iré

twilight: okey...

Ya después de que flash se había ido esta se tiro de espalda y se quedo allí flotando un rato hasta que rarity se le acerco

rarity: hola twilight ¿que haces?

twilight: na...da...-dijo lento y perezoso

rarity: ¿te sientes mal?

twilight: nnnnoooo -le respondió lento

rarity: en serio, sabes que me puedes contar

twilight: muy bien, pero rápido flash puede llegar en cualquier segundo

rarity: dime

twilight: estoy un poco cansada de que me trate como una niña, no me deja hacer nada y se preocupa demasiado por mi

rarity: eso es genial querida

twilight: ¿porque rayos es genial?

rarity: si se comporta así es porque le importas ¿o preferirías que te deje botada y no te tome en cuenta?

twilight: supongo que tienes razón

rarity: bueno, me tengo que ir

twilight: adiós -entonces llego flash con un tazón de frutas en la mano

flash: ten, fresas

twilight: ¿como supiste...

flash: me lo dijiste hace dos meses

twilight: no puedo creer que lo recuerdes

flash: soy tu novio, es obvio que debo saber lo mínimo sobre ti

twilight: todavía no me acostumbro...

flash: ¿a tu embarazo?

twilight: nop, a tener un novio tan bueno como tu

flash: no es para tanto -se sonrojo

twilight: claro que lo es

Se iban a besar pero derrepente paso caramel corriendo mientras era perseguido por una furiosa applejack.

applejack: ¡ven aquí!

caramel: ¡tranquila! no es para tanto

applejack: tratar de sacarme el traje de baño en la piscina si es para tanto ¡regresa aqui!

flash: ¿a eso te referías?

twilight: sip, me dio frió tu quédate si quieres -se salio de la piscina, pero el piso estaba mojado y termino resbalando y cayendo de cabeza al agua

flash: ¿¡estas bien?! -esta reacciono pero sintió que le faltaba algo...

twilight: mi...

flash: ¿tu... -se le acerco al oído

twilight: se me cayo el traje de baño -se metió hasta la punta de la cabeza para no ser descubierta

flash: des...descuida yo lo busco

Diez minutos después...

flash: ten

twilight: tápame y date vuelta con los ojos cerrados

flash: no tienes nada que yo no haya visto antes

twilight: solo date vuelta ¿si?

flash: ya que...¿terminaste?

twilight: casi

flash: ¿ya?

twilight: tranquilízate...ya ahora si

flash: ahora si vas a salir, toma en cuenta donde pisas

twilight: con que no vuelva a pasarme eso no me importa caer al agua

**espero les haya gustado, este es la ultima parte de crusero porque empieza lo malo...o bueno el drama, quiero agradecer a Mrbrony 25 que me ayudo con sugerencias e ideas muy buenas**

**no hare preguntas porque estoy ocupada con mis otros fics, hay que aprovechar las vacaciones**

**buenas noches, dias o lo que esten viviendo!**


	23. los sentimientos encontrados

Dos días despues de haber llegado de las vacaciones en crusero, twilight se dispuso a investigar por computadora acerca de como tratar su embarazo, mientras que flash había regresado a canterlot high, pero no como estudiante sino como maestro de musica.

twilight: veamos... -encendio la computadora y comenzo su busqueda

_"como cuidar un embarazo y como afrontar el día del parto"_

twilight: ¡perfecto!

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad...

comet: ya es la hora -tomo su celular y le marco a sunset

sunset: alo, ¿comet?

comet: si ¿a que hora crees que salga?

sunset: no tengo idea, no le leo la mente

comet: agh entonces ¿como pretendes que los embosquemos y eso?

sunset: pues arreglatelas

Entonces comet, desde su ubicacion, observa a flash sentry saliendo de la academia con una guittarra y al parecer escuchando musica con audifonos.

comet: despues te llamo -le colgo en media llamada y lo observo siguiendolo

Con twilight...

twilight: ¿que hora es? -miro un reloj en su habitacion - aún es temprano, pero flash llegara en como una hora y media

Con flash...

flash: baby, baby, baby ooohhh -dijo cantando con audifonos puestos -¡se me olvido llamar a twilight! -saco su celular del bolsillo y marco

comet: ¿que hace este imbencil? -dijo susurrando desde su escondite

flash: ¡twilight! ¿¡estas bien!? ¿¡no te paso nada!?

twilight: tranquilo, solo estoy en la computadora -dijo por su celular

flash: que bien, se me había pasado la hora de llamarte

twilight: y tu horario...

flash: ¡es increbrantable! te podria pasar cualquier cosa

twilight: ¿como...

flash: un ladron, un ovni en el apartamento o ¿si te quemas por el sol que entra por la ventana?

twilight: dudo mucho que el sol de la mañana me queme o alguna de esas otras cosas pase

flash: como sea ya voy en camino

twilight: ¿porque no fuiste en auto?

flash: ¿para que? prefiero caminar y relajarme un poco

twilight: oki doki, yo te espero aquí

flash: adios besos

twilight: lo mismo digo -ambos colgaron y siguieron en lo suyo, mientras comet había escuchado todo desde su escondite

comet: llamare a trixie -entonces alguien aparecio detras de el

¿?: la gran y poderosa trixie para ti

comet: deja de jugar y ayudame

trixie: ¿que harás?

comet: ya no quiero hacer esto

trixie: ¡¿que!?

comet: lo que escuchaste, esto no esta bien -se paro y se fue

trixie: ¿en serio lo dejaras así? -lo siguio por la calle

comet: ¿a que te refieres?

trixie: ¿te das cuenta todo lo que te ha hecho? y lo dejaras así ¡botado!

comet: escuchame trixie...tal vez flash me haya quitado a mi ex pero...

trixie: ¿pero que?

comet: pero si hubiera pasado al reves, el habría sido maduro y lo hubiera dejado pasar

trixie: entonces...de cierta forma ¿solo quieres superarlo?

comet: supongo

trixie: ¿cuando lo decidiste?

comet: ayer, a media noche

trixie: pues yo tendre mi venganza

comet: ¿en serio quieres arriesgarte a quedar como sunset? solo por una estupida vez en la que te supero en notas

trixie: pues...yo nunca lo había visto así

comet: ademas de matar a su bebe y arruinar completamente su vida

trixie: en serio, nunca lo medite realmente

comet: ¿aún quieres seguir con esto? -trixie se quedo callada unos minutos y después nego con la cabeza

trixie: no creo que sea correcto

comet: ¿me acompañas a buscar a flash y pedirles a ambos perdón?

trixie: con gusto

Ambos lo buscaron un rato hasta que lograron dar con su paradero, estaba por entrar al departamento cuando lo pararón.

comet: ¡flash sentry! -este volteo y miro confundido

flash: ¿comet?

comet: buenos...buenos días

flash: lo mismo digo...pero ¿que haces aquí?

comet: vine a disculparme, y no vine solo -trixie salio de su escondite

trixie: me gustaria, si no es molestia, hablar con twilight

flash: ¿okey...vengan conmigo

comet: gracias

Los tres fueron hasta el departamento en donde vivia con twilight y allí trixie y comet pensaban en todo el mal que pudieron haber hecho, todo el dolor y sufrimiento...solo por unas estupideces como: celos, rencor y otras baneces.

flash: aquí es -abrio la puerta, pero twilight no estaba

trixie: ¿donde esta twilight?

flash: debe estar en su habitacion -se fue a buscarla dejando solo a ambos

comet: ¿te arrepientes? -le pregunto despacio a trixie

trixie: no, solo siento culpa

comet: yo igual -entonces llegaron

twilight: ¿que quieren? -les pregunto cortante y con mirada seria

trixie: te pido una disculpa, en serio y bueno...comet tambien -le dio un codaso

comet: en verdad lo sentimos muchisimo, por todo

twilight: ¿a que se refieren con "todo"?

trixie: cuando eramos pequeñas, tu me superabas en todo y bueno...yo solo me dedique a molestarte sin final

comet: y yo le debo una disculpa a ambos, por la pelea de hace un tiempo y...trixie ¿deberiamos decirles?

trixie: deben saberlo, así podrán prevenirse y cuidarse de sunset

flash: ¿sunset?

comet: si, verán...

trixie: nosotros íbamos a ser cómplices de una cosa horrible...

comet: les daríamos una golpisa a ambos...dando a consecuencia, que tu, twilight perdieras a tu bebe

trixie: y tu flash murieras a golpes

flash: fuera de aquí, de inmediato

twilight: espera, ¿porque se disculparon y se arrepintieron?

comet: nos dimos cuenta de lo vacía que seria nuestra venganza, matar a flash solo por quitarme a mi ex novia, no le vi el sentido

trixie: hacerte perder a tu hijo, solo por ser más inteligente que yo...no es correcto

twilight: yo si acepto sus disculpas ¿flash?

flash: ¿¡quieres que los disculpe después de que casi hacen eso?!

twilight: se arrepienten, por favor

flash: ya que...acepto sus disculpas

comet: solo una cosa más, antes de retirarnos

twilight: ¿si?

trixie: cuídense de sunset

comet: esta buscando venganza y no creo que sea bueno

twilight: pero esta en la cárcel ¿que mal puede causar desde ahí?

comet: esta contactando a sus enemigos, como solíamos ser nosotros

trixie: por favor cuídense

flash: para eso estoy yo

comet: nos vamos, agradecemos que nos hayan perdonado

twilight: gracias por la advertencia

trixie: espero que lleguemos a ser amigas algún día ¿cuanto tiene?

twilight: va por los cinco meses

trixie: de seguro sera hermoso e inteligente

twilight: serán

trixie y comet: ¿serán?

flash: son trillisos

comet: wow, hiciste buen trabajo amigo...si me permites llamarte así

flash: claro ¿porque no? solo que no vuelva a pasar -se le acerco amenazante -o te las veras conmigo ¿entendido?

comet: muy entendido

Después de eso todo el día siguió normal, no ocurrió nada fuera de lo ordinario ni tampoco visitas inesperadas. A la noche ambos se acostaron a relajarse en la habitación de flash.

twilight: ¿como te sientes con lo de trixie y comet?

flash: tenia ganas de partirles la cara a golpes

twilight: pero piensa en la culpa que sintieron

flash: por un lado tienes razón, pero aún así quede extraño con lo de sunset

twilight: no pasara nada

flash: no es que me preocupe

twilight: tu siempre te preocupas

flash: ok, es verdad pero temo que pueda llegar a hacerte algo

twilight: no va a ocurrir nada, yo lo se

flash: teniendo a tu protector cerca es algo seguro

twilight: je -entonces siente una patada -uff..

flash: ¿que pasa?

twilight: están pateando uff, parecen jugadores de fútbol

flash: ¿te molesta si...

twilight: ¿quieres sentir?

flash: si, claro que quiero -le toco la panza y sintió fuertes patadas -tienes razón, patean fuerte

twilight: ya quiero que nazcan, esto de la panza cansa mucho

flash: me imagino...pero no te preocupes ya te queda poco

twilight: más de cuatro meses

flash: te amo -le beso la frente

twilight: yo también

_nadie se lo esperaba ¿cierto? no me gusto la idea de matar a los bebes...y por sus reviews veo que tampoco les agrado jeje pero bueno, aqui esta, aunque aún hay mucho de fic por leer ;) lamento en serio todas las demoras. (siempre digo eso)_

_ojala les haya gustado_

_bye!_


	24. el tiempo pasa

Pasaron los cuatro meses faltantes, tal como twilight lo dijo, y pasaron cosas mas importantes que otras porsupuesto.

sunset fue denunciada por comet y trixie por haberlos tratado de usar como cómplices, estos dos después de un tiempo se volvieron buenos amigos y no tardaron mucho en quedar de novios. Las chicas maduraron bastante...excepto pinkie con chesse, ellos trabajan en fiestas y eventos; Rarity y fancy se mudaron a parís para comenzar una industria de moda en la capital de la misma, pero prometieron volver para cuando nazca el bebe; rainbow y soarin...no cambiaron mucho, sin mencionar que soarin le pidió matrimonio a dash y esta acepto con gran alegría; Applejack junto a caramel trabajan en la granja apple, ya que bigmac se fue con fluttershy y actualmente tienen un refugio de animales.

Por otro lado...twilight y flash se amaban cada día más, no tardaron en empezar a dormir en la misma cama. Los padres de ambos siempre llegaban con ropa de bebe y comida, ya que solo quedaba esperar el día del parto pasados los cuatro meses restantes al nacimiento.

Era un día sábado y como es de esperarse flash estaba con twilight, por ser fin de semana, aunque últimamente twilight había estado sintiendo unos fuertes dolores de cabeza y no por enfermedad, sino porque su novio no la dejaba tranquila ni dos minutos.

flash: ¿necesitas algo? -dijo desde la cocina haciendo café

twilight: por milésima vez, no

flash: bueno -este siguió en lo suyo hasta que...

twilight: ¡flash! -se escucho con un tono de dolor

flash: ¿que?

twilight: creo...que ya van a nacer

flash: ¡¿que!?

twilight: ¡solo llévame al hospital idiota!

flash: si si si, en seguida -saco las llaves del auto y se fueron

En el hospital...

enfermera: señor, debe esperar aquí -le dijo mientras se llevaban a twilight en camilla

flash: ¡¿que hago?! ¡a ya se! -saco una lista que la misma twilight le había dado para hacer el día del parto -okey...numero uno, "llama a las chicas y a nuestros padres" en seguida -tomo el celular y llamo a las manes y a los padres de ambos, estos no tardaron ni veinte minutos en llegar con globos y peluches rosa

pinkie: ¿¡donde están!? ¡su tía pinkie quiere verlos! -dijo saltando como lo hacia siempre

enfermera: señorita, aquí no puede gritar

applejack: ¿cuanto lleva ahí?

flash: como media hora

fluttershy: que pena que rarity este en parís y que deba venir en el jet privado de fancy

soarin: si que pena por ella -le respondió sarcásticamente

flash: solo espero no pase nada fuera de lo esperado

Entonces llego shining con cadance

shining: todavía no sale? -flash negó con la cabeza

cadance: no te preocupes, yo pase por lo mismo con skyla

flash: como dije...espero todo salga bien

enfermera: señor ya puede pasar

shining: ve

pinkie: ¿no puedo ir yo? -todos negaron con la cabeza

flash: okey...voy

Entro y vio a su novia en cama con tres bultos en brazos, se asusto un poco, pero tomo valor para hablar.

flash: ¿están bien?

twilight: je todos hermosos -le dio uno de los bultos, uno rosa

flash: ¿es niña?

twilight: dos niña y un niño -la pequeña le trato de tocar la cara a flash pero se rindió y cayo dormida

flash: se quedo dormida

La niña que flash tenia era de piel naranjo pálido, cabello azul con una franja rosa y ojos violeta profundo. El niño que twilight tenia era de piel azul medio con cabello morado como su madre y ojos violeta profundo. La ultima niña que tenia twilight, era de piel morada claro, cabello azul como su padre y ojos azul zafiro.

twilight: deberías decirles a los demás que pasen

flash: ¿como sabias?

twilight: los gritos de pinkie pie

flash: es verdad -le dio a la bebe -vuelvo enseguida

Salio de ahí y todos fueron a preguntarles

pinkie: ¿¡como están?!

enfermera: sssshhh

pinkie: perdón

shining: ¿todo bien?

applejack: ¿y twilight?

flash: ella quiere verlos a todos

Todos entraron y fueron directo a ver a los bebes con twilight.

cadance: ahora sabes lo que pase yo jeje

twilight: créeme, esto es para no hacerlo nunca más -le dio a uno de los bulto, este era azul

shining: ¿niño?

twilight: dos niñas, un niño

cadance: es hermoso ¿quien es el bebe más adorable? -el bultito reía y le tomaba un dedo a cadance para babosearlo

velvet: ¿pensaste en nombres? -dijo con otro bultito rosa en brazo

twilight: yo si ¿flash?

flash: dime

twilight: ¿no has pensado en algún nombre?

flash: yo...pensaba dejártelo a ti

twilight: ¿no pensaste en nada? ¿cierto?

flash: nopie

twilight: por lo menos yo si lo hice -entonces alguien llega a la habitación

rarity: ¡llegamos! -dijo con varias bolsas de compra en mano

twilight: rarity, tanto tiempo

rarity: querida no sabes, me demore porque les compre ropa a tus angelitos -le dio todas las bolsas a flash

fancy: también esto -le tiro unas cajas con juguetes, coches y demás

flash: ayuda...

twilight: no debías molestarte

rarity: para nada, generosidad es mi segundo nombre

twilight: jaja

rarity: no en serio, me llamo rarity generosity belle

twilight: bueno gracias de todos modos

fancy: nos quedaremos unas semanas

flash: genial

rarity: ahora ¿donde están esos angelitos?

twilight: uno esta con cadance, otro con mi mama y otro con pinkie

pinkie: jajaja tus bebes son graciosos -la bebe que tenia quería llorar por susto y porque quería estar con su mama

twilight: dámela -pinkie se la paso -¿mejor? -la bebe se durmió en sus brazos

rarity: algún nombre

twilight: en realidad si, a esta pequeña de ojos violeta le pondré cristal light

velvet: hermoso

twilight: al caballerito de piel azul le pondre...highter shine

pinkie: bonito

twilight: y a esa pequeña de ojitos azules le pondré...star night

flash: es increíble que no se me haya ocurrido nada

twilight: eso no importa

pinkie: te juro que en cuanto salgas del hospital ¡te preparare la mejor trillifiesta del mundo!

_meses de espera para tres hermosos bebes, aunque aún hay más...no crean que lo dejaria así ;) , muy pronto actualizo y termino con esta hermosa historia._

_ojala les haya gustado_

_bye!_


	25. ¡trillifiesta!

Una semana después del parto de los bebes, twilight volvió al departamento, pinkie por otro lado anduvo desaparecida por toda la semana.

Las chicas venían los fines de semana a ver a los bebes y siempre traían regalos y cosas así. Era día de viernes y twilight estaba calentando las botellas de leche para los trillisos, mientras flash los entretenía haciendo caras graciosas.

twilight: aquí esta la leche

flash: que bien, ya me dolia la cara

twilight: dame a cristal -le dio su leche a los tres y los dejo en las cunas

flash: eres la mejor mamá

twilight: tu el mejor papá -se besaron y después sonó el teléfono -yo voy

flash: no puedo creer...-miro a los bebes durmiendo -que ustedes sean mi sangre propia, al parecer si estaba preparado -entonces llega twilight

twilight: era pinkie pie

flash: ¿y?

twilight: no...le entendí mucho...pero si no me equivoco, dijo que tenia lista una "trillifiesta" para los pequeños

flash: que lindo de su parte

twilight: pues vamos de inmediato, no querremos llegar tarde

flash: no lo se...tal vez me guste llegar tarde

twilight: diez minutos -se empezaron a besar pero highter boto la leche

flash: hijo, por favor ya me divertía

twilight: al parecer ellos no quieren llegar tarde

flash: sera mejor hacerles caso...yo quería diversión

twilight: ay bebito, otro día je je

flash: solo vamonos si?

Se fueron en auto pero en el camino se toparon con soarin y rainbow, que también iban a la fiesta.

rainbow: hola chicos

twilight: supongo que van a la fiesta de pinkie

soarin: si exactamente

flash: pues suban, tambien vamos para allá

Diez minutos después en casa de pinkie y chesse...

pinkie: ¡chicos! llegaron

twilight: claro que vendríamos

pinkie: tambien invite a shining y cadance

soarin: ¡castillo inflable!

rainbow: ¡vamos! -ambos salieron corriendo para subirse

flash: son como niños

twilight: miren quien habla

flash: tienes razón, ¡espérenme! -le dio el coche y se fue corriendo con soarin y rainbow

twilight: solo vamos ¡rainbow! ¡vamonos!

rainbow: ¡ahí voy cerebrito! -se bajo y se fue con ellas

twilight: yo creí que habías madurado

rainbow: ay no te molestes, es de cariño ¿te ayudo con los pequeños?

twilight: por favor -le dio a star

pinkie: todos los demás deberían estar...¿aquí? -en el patio solo estaban las chicas y cadance

twilight: ¿donde están los demás?

cadance: no lo sabemos, de repente salieron corriendo

rainbow: no se preocupen todos están en el castillo inflable

todas: hombres...

Con los "hombres"...

flash: ¡esto...es...fabu...loso! -dijo entre saltos

shining: hola...amigo...¿como...están...mis sobrinos?

flash: con...twilight

soarin: ¿no...le has dicho...acerca...de eso?

flash: es...cierto -saco una cajita azul

shining: ya...era hora

flash: lo se...mejor salgamos...me...duele...la cabeza -dijo un poco mareado de tanto saltar

todos: es cierto -salieron de un salto y fueron con las demás

Con las chicas...

cadance: skyla se alegra de ver a sus primos ¿cierto cariño? -skyla rió

twilight: y ¿ustedes no han pensado...ya saben

applejack: yo no podría

fluttershy: yo...

rarity: me gustaría, pero tengo mucho trabajo

rainbow: primero la boda

twilight: hablando de eso ¿cuando es?

rainbow: en dos meses

cadance: que lindo

twilight: debe ser lindo casarse

applejack: flash no te lo ha pedido?

twilight: pues...no -dijo un poco triste

flash: yo que?

todas las chicas: nada

shining: yo quiero ver a mis sobrinos

twilight: están en los coches

flash: ¿te sientes bien?

twilight: si ¿porque no lo estaría? -dijo un poco nerviosa

pinkie: pues porque...

todas: ¡callate pinkie!

chesse: ya no se pongan así ¡fiesta!

rarity: mmmm...chesse, querido, se supone que esta es una fiesta para bebes

chesse: oh...entonces ¡pañales!

applejack: tampoco chesse...-dijo haciendo un facepalm

chesse: ¿entonces?

twilight: ¿porque no solo hacemos una fiesta tranquila? los bebes se divertirán, charlamos, cosas de adultos maduros

rainbow: excepto para pinkie y chesse

rarity: yo me uno a la tranquilidad y madures

fluttershy: yo...

soarin: ¿porque no tomamos unas cervezas? muy maduro y responsablemente

rainbow: alcohólico...

soarin: ¿que? solo un poco de diversión de adultos

applejack: mientras no se pasen, todo bien

flash: yo no, gracias

soarin: ¿que pasa hermano?

flash: no...he tenido muchas buenas experiencias con eso

twilight: eso es ser buen ejemplo

cadance: no como otros -dijo viendo a shining de reojo

shining: ¿que me ves a mi?

pinkie: haremos un limite, dos máximo por persona

todos: muy bien

Media hora después...

twilight: esto fue algo muy lindo de tu parte pinkie

pinkie: no es nada, en serio

flash: twilight...me gustaría hablar un segundo contigo...en privado

twilight: por supuesto, cadance

cadance: dime

twilight: ¿podrías vigilarlos? -señalo una manta en la que estaban los cuatro bebes

cadance: por supuesto, relájate

twilight: muy bien, vamos -lo siguió la cocina de la casa de pinkie

flash: twilight...tal vez esto no sea mucha sorpresa, pero aún así

twilight: flash...¿no me digas que...

flash: ¿te casas conmigo? -se arrodillo y abrió la cajita

twilight: yo...yo...yo...¡claro que si! -se le hecho encima y lo abrazo llorando de felicidad

flash: jaja tranquila, se asustaran por los gritos

twilight: que importa

_Como una hora tratando de actualisar con este capitulo, mucho muy dificil pero no importa en cuanto les guste y puedan leerlo._

_bye! hoy es el unico día que tendre internet hasta la fecha ya dada_


	26. boda arcoiris

Dos meses después fue la boda de rainbow y soarin, todo fue muy lindo y como era obvio cada flor o accesorio que twilight veía le daba nuevas ideas para su boda

twilight: mira esa rosa blanca, es tan linda -dijo entrando en la recepción con flash

flash: ¿quieres de esas?

twilight: ¡muchas! uh ¡mira esa rojas! y esas rosadas...

flash: mejor decides cuando sea el momento, no te bases en las decisiones de rainbow y soarin

twilight: me hubiera gustado traer a los niños

flash: pero es una boda, ¿quizás cuanto hubiesen llorado?

twilight: eso me recuerda que debo llamar a la niñera -estaba a punto de sacar su celular del bolso pero flash se lo quito -¿que haces?

flash: relájate, están bien

twilight: ¿estas consiente de todo lo que puede pasar?

flash: disfruta, nada pasará

twilight: iré a ver a rainbow dash -se retiro con rainbow que estaba con rarity

flash: yo voy con soarin, debe estar renervioso -se fue con soarin

Con dash en su casa...

rainbow: ¡ya déjenme! no soy una muñeca -dijo mientras era peinada por rarity mientras fluttershy le arreglaba el vestido

rarity: ya tranquila...falta poco

twilight: hola dash, te ves hermosa -claro que todas iban vestidas formales y muy arregladas

fluttershy: debo admitir que esta chica no se queda quieta

rainbow: ¡¿cuanto falta!?

rarity: ¿quieres lucir bien o no?

fluttershy: listo

rarity: solo un broche más...y listo -le puso un ultimo broche de rayo en su peinado y termino

twilight: mírate -le dio un espejo

rainbow: ¡me veo asombrosa! soarin no podrá superar mi estilo

twilight: ni siquiera casándote eres humilde ¿cierto?

rainbow: tu misma lo dijiste, me veo hermosa -entonces sonó el celular de rarity

rarity: media hora más y te subes al auto para ir a la iglesia

fluttershy: me daré un ultimo retoque

twilight y rarity: yo igual -las tres empezaron a maquillarse más de lo que estaban

rainbow: yo jugare vídeo juegos un rato

Con soarin en la iglesia solo...

flash: soar ¿estas aquí? -dijo entrando y vistiendo formal

soarin: aquí estoy

flash: no te ves tan mal como creía

soarin: ¿porque lo estaría? solo es mi boda

flash: no finjas eres mi hermano, te he conocido toda mi vida...por desgracia

soarin: tu no hables en un mes también te casas y ya estas con tres niños

flash: pero por lo menos mi futura esposa no me golpea

soarin: ¿vienes a ayudarme o a molestarme?

flash: lo siento, media hora y llega rainbow -la gente y familiares comenzaron a llegar

soarin: ¿te quedas conmigo?

flash: no puedo allí llego twilight -efectivamente twilight llego con rarity y fluttershy

soarin: gracias por el gran apoyo -dijo siendo sarcástico

flash: no fue nada hermanito -le molesto

soarin: ¡solo soy dos meses menor que tu! -flash se fue a sentar con twilight y las chicas

twilight: ¿que le dijiste a soarin?

flash: le di apoyo de hermanos

twilight: ¿lo estuviste molestando cierto?

flash: eso se llama "amor fraternal"

twilight: cállate ya llego rainbow

Cuando rainbow llego casi se cae con la cola del vestido y se rascaba a cada rato el cuello, pero fuera de eso se veía hermosa y...genial, nada más que decir ademas de que applejack dejo applebloom llevara el velo y las demás crusaders tiraran pétalos cian detrás de ella, twilight grababa todo, cada movimiento y gesto de ambos.

Soarin sudaba como loco por los nervios de tener a toda la familia de rainbow mirándolo fijamente y que twilight grabara sus movimientos tampoco ayudaba mucho.

pinkie susurrando: recuerda que debemos salir antes para llamar a vinyl -le dijo a chesse

chesse susurrando: en cuanto el cura diga "puede besar a la novia", vamos al patio y preparamos todo -se guiñaron los ojos y siguieron observando

Finalmente rainbow llego con soarin y estuvieron una media hora escuchando como hablaba el cura de la iglesia hasta que al final...

rainbow: ¡siga de una vez!

cura: tranquila señorita, ahora iba a lo ultimo...señor soarin ¿acepta a la señorita rainbow gertrudis dash como su fiel y leal esposa hasta que la muerte los separe?

soarin: acepto

cura: señorita rainbow dash ¿acepta al señor soarin como su fiel esposo hasta que la muerte los separe?

Mientras entre todos...

pinkie susurrando: es la señal -ella y chesse salieron como pudieron de la ceremonia hacia el patio donde se realizaría la recepción

twilight: que romántico -dijo con pañuelo en mano

flash: en un mes tu estarás ahí

Volviendo...

rainbow: acepto

cura: firmen el documento y puede besar a la novia -y así lo hicieron, después todos aplaudieron

soarin: ¡ahora te toca flash! -grito burlón

flash: que gracioso

Todos salieron a la recepción y se encontraron a vinyl como dj poniendo música de fiesta

rainbow: ¡la mejor boda! -dijo bailando como loca y despeinándose

soarin: si no puedes vencerlos ¡uneteles! -le siguió

Todos bailaron hasta tarde por la boda, incluso los adultos y obvio uno que otro pasadito de tragos xD

_Ya va una, falta la otra...no se si habran dado cuenta pero he estado actualizando dos o tres veces seguidas del mismo fic, me dije a mi misma "¿porque dejar con las ganas? a mi siempre me pasa, actualzan un cap. pero quedo con ganas de más" y aquí me tienen, ese sera mi sistema._

_ojala les haya gustado_

_bye!_


	27. no dire nada (no quiero dar pistas jeje)

Faltaban dos semanas para la boda y twilight estaba aburrida mientras veía televisión con los bebes ya que solo se dormían con un programa de pre-escolares que no era para nada divertido, por lo menos para ella.

twilight: ¿ya se durmieron? -los bebes estaban riendo con el programa -¡agh! esto es como que te pudrieran el cerebro, no se como les gusta

peppa en la tele: ¡vamos a saltar en los charcos de lodo!

twilight: ¿estas consciente de los microbios que eso implica? -le hablo a la televisión y en eso sonó su alarma -hora de comer -se paro de donde estaba y calentó papilla para bebes

Sentó a los niños en sus sillas y les dio la comida

twilight: coman -se cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa orgullosa pero los bebes solo gruñeron y rechazaron la comida -no es justo que solo le hagan caso a flash, ojala estuviera aquí

flash: aquí estoy

twilight: gracias a dios que llegaste ¡estos niños no me hacen caso y no tocan la comida! -grito enojada mientras los pequeños se cruzaban de brazos y la miraban burlándose

flash: no es tan difícil -se acerco a cristal y tomo la cuchara -¿quien es mi niña hermosa que se come toda la comida? -cristal se quedo mirándole y después se comió todo lo que le dio

twilight: ¡eso no tiene sentido! lo he intentado todo y no me hacen caso

flash: es simple, diles cosas lindas y ve despacio así harán lo que tu quieras

twilight: déjame intentar -tomo la cuchara de highter pero este le tiro la comida en la ropa y termino llorando -es oficial, tu te encargas de alimentarlos -se fue al baño para limpiarse

flash: ¿que les pasa a ustedes? ¿porque hacen eso? -los bebes se encogieron de hombros y después rieron - son malos, en fin para su mala suerte ella es su madre y deben hacerle caso -pusieron cara de confusión -la cosa es que no lo hagan más, por mi

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza

twilight: muy bien ya me limpie

flash: trata ahora, te prometo que se dejaran

twilight: esta bien, pero te las veras conmigo si termino con papilla en la cabeza -se acerco con miedo a star y esta sorpresivamente abrió la boca esperando la cuchara -tu les dijiste algo...

flash: tal vez...

twilight: bueno, lo que sea que hayas hecho funciono

flash: les pedí que te hicieran caso y como me quieren mucho...

twilight: presumido -dijo riendo

flash: oye...me preguntaba si...

twilight: no seas así dilo de una vez

flash: ¿te interesaría que te enseñe a conducir?

twilight: ¿porque querría conducir?

flash: por emergencia, que tal si te enfermas o uno de los bebes tiene un accidente, no siempre estoy aquí y por lo general ya no uso mi auto

twilight: ¿no se vera raro una chica con tres hijos conduciendo un auto deportivo con rayos?

flash: no lo cambiare así se ve genial

twilight: no lo se, nunca he sido buena en eso de los autos

flash: porfaaaaa

twilight: si choco es tu culpa

flash: descuida ¡con mi genial habilidad no lo harás!

Dos horas después twilight tratando de conducir y flash aferrado al cinturón de seguridad mientras chocaba con los botes de basura y casi atropellaba a dos niños y cuatro adultos.

twilight: es un poco difícil

flash: más...despacio...-dijo casi desmayado

twilight: debería estudiar un poco, después debo sacar un licencia para conducir ¿no?

flash: en realidad si pero conducir no solo se estudia del todo

twilight: mejor me voy de a poco, no se leer libros y eso ademas tienes cara de querer vomitar

flash: no...no te preocupes por eso, otro día podemos seguir...por ahora has eso que dijiste y mantente alejada del manubrio -dijo asustado aún

twilight: ¿como lo paro? -en vez del freno apretó el acelerador

flash: ¡con el otro!

twilight: ¡perdón, perdón! -le apretó al freno y pararon en una esquina para poder cambiar de lugar

twilight: lo siento pero creo que soy muy torpe para esto...y para controlar a tres bebes de unos meses...

flash: tranquila es solo que eres primeriza en todo esto, pronto lo dominaras

twilight: para allí, debo comprar pañales

flash: ¡cómprame un helado! -dijo cuando twilight ya se bajaba

Después de que comprar lo que debía, salio de ahí pero por aburrimientos salio por la salida más alejada que daba a un callejón y allí la persona que menos quería ver la acorraló.

sunset: jeje ya te pille

twilight: ¡sunset! ¿como? ¿no estabas en la cárcel? -dijo sorprendida pero no asustada

sunset: ¿no creerás que me dejaron en libertad cierto? me escape, lo planee por meses, esos estúpidos policías no pudieron conmigo

twilight: ¡aléjate! recuerda que ya te golpee una vez y lo haré otra vez si es necesario

sunset: ja! ¿no piensas que me la pase sin hacer nada en prisión? -se levanto las mangas y dejo ver que tenia músculos desarrollados lo cual le saco un poco de miedo a twilight

twilight: no me importa si eres una luchadora profesional

sunset: como quieras -se le tiro encima y la golpeo pero twilight tampoco se iba a dejar vencer y la golpeo en el estomago sacandole el aire pero sunset le hizo una llave y le hizo sonar el hueso del brazo

twilight: aaahhh! -grito de dolor pero lo ignoró y siguió peleando como pudo

Mientras con flash...(en este punto los hombres se vuelven un tanto inútiles xD)

flash: que extraño...se demora mucho -se salio del auto y fue a la tienda -señor ¿no vio a una chica de piel lavanda y cabello morado oscuro?

vendedor: si, salio por detrás -a punto la puerta trasera

flash: gracias

Salio por ahí pero se asusto al oír unos fuertes gritos de dolor aparentemente provenientes de una chica, abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a sunset y twilight todas golpeadas, pero lo que lo sorprendió era que notablemente twilight iba perdiendo y ya tenia varios huesos rotos.

twilight: ¡flash! ayúdame...-pero fue ahogada por un puñetazo de sunset que obviamente devolvió al instante

flash: ¡ya las dos! -las trato de separar pero solo recibió un golpe de parte de sunset -¿como eres tan fuerte? -dijo adolorido

sunset: ejercite mucho, la cárcel si sirve de algo -pero entonces twilight paro de pelear y cerro los ojos y de sorpresa le mando un manotazo en el cuello a sunset que cayo desmayada

flash: ¿que hiciste?

twilight: la noquee con un golpe especial que vi por Internet hace un tiempo -dijo tirada en el piso

flash: llamaré a la policía -twilight trato de pararse pero su pierna trono y cayo de cara al suelo -te rompiste muchos huesos

twilight: no importa, primero llama a la policía y luego te preocupas por mi

flash: ¿como se te ocurre? haré ambas cosas

Diez minutos después llegaron los policías que se llevaron a sunset aún inconsciente esposada, mientras twilight era subida a una camilla en la ambulancia.

flash: ¿va a estar bien doctor? -le dijo al paramedico que revisaba a twilight

doctor: no se ve nada bien señor, tiene una pierna rota y el hombro dislocado, sin mencionar los moretones y el sangrado por la nariz

flash: pero...nada grave ¿cierto?

doctor: aparte de que se quedara enyesada por un mes, nada más

flash: gracias -miro a twilight inconsciente ya que le aplicaron anestesia para minimizar el dolor de las fracturas y demás

_lo lamento mucho, pero sunset no podía quedar fuera ¡esto no se queda aquí! aún quedan varios capitulos, no puedo estimar cuantos_

_preguntas! (las extrañaba! :') lol)_

_n° 1!. ¿que creen que pase con twilight?_

_n° 2!. ¿sunset se vengara nuevamente?_

_n° 3. ¿les gusta la nutella? :3_

_n° 4. ¿cual es su pareja favorita? _

_Los quero mucho! ojala les haya gustado y dejen sus opiniones como siempre!_

_bye! _


	28. nuevos problemas :'(

Al día siguiente twilight ya estaba mejor, pero estaba durmiendo, le enyesaron la pierna y le limpiaron las heridas. Flash estaba afuera de su habitación con los bebes y cadance ya que shining armor no pudo venir por trabajo.

cadance: ¿porque no entras a verla?

flash: ¿para que?

cadance: yo la vi hace dos horas y quería verte, no esta tan mal

flash: no se si deba

cadance: hazlo por los bebes, ellos deben querer ver a su madre

flash: okey...-tomo a los tres y se los llevo a la habitación donde twilight dormía, no se veía tan mal como el creía que se vería, solo unos cuantos moretones y la pierna rota

twilight: ¿que...-pregunto al sentir que la puerta se abría

flash: creí que estabas dormida

twilight: no, solo pensaba con los ojos cerrados

flash: cadance me dijo que tal vez querrías ver a los pequeños ¿puedes tenerlos contigo?

twilight: si dámelos -los dejo en la cama con ella y en cuanto los vio tenia cara de querer llorar

flash: ¿que pasa?

twilight: nada, pensaba en todo lo que hemos pasado con eso de sunset...me hubiera gustado poder ayudarla

flash: no puedes sentirte culpable por eso, ella eligió su destino

twilight: pero lo hizo por mi culpa

flash: no importa porque lo hizo, yo ya lo pensé y voy a empezar a tomar el asunto en mis manos

twilight: ¿como?

flash: iré a la cárcel y hablare personalmente con ella, también contratare un abogado para que apliquen una restricción para que no se pueda acercar a ninguno de los cinco

twilight: ¿no es algo drástico?

flash: ¿¡drástico!? ¡te ha tratado de matar con esta ya cuatro veces! ¡la primera cuando te disparo, después te ataco en la escuela, después se arregla con enemigos para hacerte perder a los bebes cuando estabas embarazada y ahora te golpea y te rompe la pierna! -grito enojado

twilight: yo...no se que responder al respecto

flash: es simple, no te preocupes por nada ¡yo arreglare todo el asunto!

twilight: ¿cuando iras?

flash: hoy mismo, ya hable con shining armor por celular y me consiguió una visita con sunset shimmer

twilight: creo que debes llevarte a los bebes, en una hora me pondrán anestesia...deben reacomodarme el hombro

flash: quédate un rato con ellos

twilight: ¿que te ha dicho el doctor?

flash: bueno...en un mes te sacaran el yeso de la pierna y estarás totalmente bien, aunque solo es una aproximación

twilight: pero...la boda...era en dos semanas

flash: si lo se, habrá que posponerla hasta que te recuperes

twilight: supongo...-respondió triste

flash: yo se que hemos pasado por mucho, pero mira el lado positivo te darán el alta en dos días

twilight: ¿podrías dejarme con los bebes sola? y por favor no le digas a las chicas hasta que salga, no quiero ver a nadie a parte de a ustedes cuatro ¿si?

flash: claro -se retiro

cadance: ¿como te fue?

flash: estaba un poco triste por que deberemos posponer la boda y se siente culpable por sunset

cadance: ¿a donde vas? -dijo ya que vio que estaba dándole el bolso con las cosas para los bebes

flash: a hablar con sunset shimmer, ayer hable con shining armor

cadance: no cometas ninguna locura flash

flash: se lo que hago -respondió de forma fría

Con sunset en la cárcel de mujeres...

policía: ¡tienes visita shimmer! -le grito desde fuera de la celda, después una de las guardias se la llevo al salón de visitas donde se encontró con quien menos tenia ganas de hablar

sunset: sentry... -dijo con enojo

flash: vine a hablar contigo

sunset: déjame adivinar...me amenazaras para que deje a tu novia tranquila

flash: no es mi novia y ni siquiera eso, quiero que dejes en paz a toda mi familia

sunset: ¿tu familia? ¡ja! una perra y un bastardo no son una familia -flash apretaba los puños con ganas de golpearla -¡vamos! golpeame ¿o no eres hombre?

flash: no me rebajaré a tu nivel

sunset: era obvio, un muchachito que dejo embarazada a su novia con dieciocho años de edad ¿que más se podía esperar?

flash: ya basta no dejaré que insultes a mis hijos y a mi novia, mucho menos a mi

sunset: es cierto, eran trillisos lo siento se me había olvidado

flash: relájate flash -se dijo a si mismo

sunset: no creas que dejaré esto así, no porque me vengas a amenazar los dejare

flash: ¿que quieres que haga? te doy lo que quieras pero por favor ya basta con esto -casi le suplicaba si no fuera por el hecho de que lo decía con ira

sunset: te lo digo -lo beso de golpe y lo miro con una sonrisa maliciosa

flash: ¡¿que te ocurre?! ¡me voy a casar en un mes!

sunset: ahora le diré esto a twilight, le diré que me besaste y no me dejaste tranquila

flash: ella es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que mientes

sunset: no lo se...tal vez se entere con ciertas pruebas -saco un celular con el que saco la foto del beso

flash: ¡dame eso!

sunset: ¡no! o me dejas hacer lo que hago o...-sacudió el celular burlonamente

flash: eres...eres un monstruo

sunset: corrección soy tu amante eso seré si no te callas -estaba a punto de mandar la foto

flash: no se como alguna vez pude estar contigo

sunset: yo digo lo mismo -flash se paro y se fue enojado y sin opciones

flash: ¿ahora que hago? -se dijo a si mismo en el auto camino al hospital

_holis! queria hacer algo especial en este capitulo porque leí el fic de pegasister de corazón y quiero darle mi apoyo, ya que dejo su historia, le digo que no haga caso a esas criticas yo también leía su fic y es muy bueno_

_le mando apoyo y espero hagan lo mismo :D_

_bye! ojala les haya gustado_


	29. el malefico plan de twilight

Dos días después a twilight le dieron de alta pero aún no le sacaban el yeso de la pierna, se sentía inútil, derrocada y muy deprimida, no obstante no era tonta y noto que flash andaba más nervioso que de costumbre.

Iban subiendo al auto, partió y twilight le empezó...

twilight: flash...cariño ¿porque estás tan nervioso? hace días te veo así

flash: ¿yo?...¿yo nervioso? ppff estás imaginando cosas, solo estoy emocionado de que te hayan dado de alta

twilight: no soy tonta y se te nota lo nervioso por el tic en el ojo y la boca temblorosa, ¿que pasa?

flash: yo...no lo entenderías

twilight: se supone que una relación se basa en la confianza y la sinceridad ¿acaso no confías en mi?

flash: claro que confío en ti, en lo que no confío es en tu lado macabro y pendenciero

twilight: ¿lado macabro?

flash: ¿recuerdas cuando me comí todo lo que quedo del pastel que nos _dieron_ en la boda de rainbow? me golpeaste y te enojaste mucho... ese es tu lado macabro, el cual no tengo intenciones de ver

twilight: ¡dímelo! o...

flash: ¿o que? -se le acerco al oído y le susurro algo que lo dejo paralizado -¡no lo hagas!

twilight: dime ¿que es lo que ocultas?

flash: yo...¡llegamos! -era mentira

twilight: no hemos llegado -flash se mordió el labio y después grito

flash: ¡sunset shimmer me beso y quería usar eso como pretexto! ¡te iba a decir que te estoy engañando con una foto si no la dejaba hacer lo que hacía!

twilight: ¡¿que hiciste que?!

flash: ¡no te enojes por favor! -empezó a llorar como niña

twilight: primero, deja de llorar segundo, ¿porque no me dijiste?

flash: no quería que cancelaras la boda, me prohibieras ver a los niños y me dejes -dijo aún llorando

twilight: yo nunca haría eso...a menos que si me estés engañando porque en ese caso te ira peor de lo que dijiste

flash: nunca lo haré

twilight: más te vale, lo otro...mañana iras a la prisión y harás lo que yo te diga

flash: ¿como?

twilight: voy a diseñar un plan para que nos deje en paz de una vez por todas

flash: ya llegamos, esta vez en serio

twilight: no puedo creer que no confiaras en mi para contármelo

flash: lo se perdón pero no podría soportar perderlos a los cuatro por una estupidez

twilight: a todo esto ¿donde están los niños?

flash: después los voy a buscar, los deje con shining armor y cadance ¿te ayudo? -twilight debía usar unas muletas mientras que llevaba el yeso

twilight: yo puedo

flash: ¿segura? si quieres te cargo

twilight: yo puedo sola, soy una adulta totalmente independiente -se tropeso y casi cae de cara al suelo de no ser porque flash la tomo de la mano

flash: si como no "adulta totalmente independiente", todos necesitamos ayuda de vez en cuando

twilight: la cosa es que puedo sola no te necesito -se soltó y casi cae de nuevo

flash: entiende que te vas a caer

twilight: que no me caigo, solo estoy...aprendiendo a la mala

flash: ¿no me dejaras ayudarte? ¿verdad?

twilight: no

flash: entonces no me dejas opción -la tomo y se la llevo

twilight: ¡suéltame! chistoso que me voy a caer

flash: entonces afirmate -dijo burlándose mientras corría

En el ascensor...

twilight: entonces...has hecho ejercicio

flash: si, me ha servido usar las pesas

Volviendo...

twilight: ¡suéltame loco! -dijo con los ojos cerrados y aferrada a flash que iba riendo

flash: ¿porque si ya llegamos? -abrió lo ojos y era cierto

twilight: ¿ahora me sueltas?

flash: como digas -la dejo en el sofá

twilight: me voy a la habitación, empezaré de inmediato para acabar más rápido

flash: ¿no vas a cenar?

twilight: no gracias estoy bien

Se metió a la habitación, pero por precaución dejo con llave ya que sabía lo persistente que era flash. Se tardo casi todo el día y una que otra vez se escuchaban gritos de fastidio y enojo.

twilight: ¡perfecto! cada detalle esta perfectamente planeado ¡flash! ¡ven aquí! -dejo abierto

flash: por fin ¿que debo hacer?

twilight: bueno...tal vez esto te parezca un poco...jeje inapropiado...

Al día siguiente flash fue temprano a la cárcel para "hablar" con sunset, twilight le advirtió que no se propasará porque si llega a saber que...

flash: muy bien, sigue el plan y esta noche no dormirás en el sofá -se dijo a si mismo mientras iba a la celda de sunset

sunset: parece que alguien volvió por más

flash en su mente: actúa natural...

flash: si...yo voy a...serle infiel a twilight? creo...-dijo algo confuso por sus propias palabras

sunset: pues ven aquí -le empezó a besar hasta que le mordía el labio y a besar de ser salvaje flash solo sentía dolor por como le mordía la boca

Cinco minutos después...

Sunset ya estaba en la cama, pero con ropa y flash solo se había quitado la chaqueta y...

flash: ¡te tengo! -la volteo en la cama y la sostuvo ahí con fuerza

sunset: ¿que haces? ¿estas loco?

flash: ¡promete que nos dejarás en paz!

sunset: nunca

flash: twilight me enseño a hacer un toque mortal que paraliza el corazón ¿te lo muestro?

sunset: hazlo, me arreglarías la vida

flash: ¿que pasa contigo? ¿porque haces esto?

sunset: porque se que no amas a twilight, solo estás con ella porque se embarazó

flash: eso no es cierto

sunset: yo creía que solo salías con ella para darme celos, entonces si no es por eso ¿porque lo hacías?

flash: te cuento, ella es todo lo que yo siempre he querido en mi novia, así como lo eras antes, es dulce, inocente (entre comillas), amigable e inteligente

sunset: yo...yo no tenía idea

flash: tranquila -la soltó

sunset: tu...me querías o...

flash: en realidad cuando llegaste solo estuve contigo por lastima, si me preguntas te quise pero nunca he amado a nadie como lo hago con twilight

sunset: en serio la quieres mucho ¿cierto? -flash acentio serio con la cabeza -¿como esta?

flash: nada bien, tiene un pierna rota y bueno...nuestra boda era en dos semanas

sunset: no me digas que arruine su boda -dijo ya casi llorando

flash: así es pero no la arruinaste, solo tuvimos que posponerla

sunset: lamento...mucho lo que he hecho

flash: ¿me estás engañando cierto?

sunset: no flash, yo solo lo hacía porque creí que no la amabas pero ni siquiera odio a twilight nunca la odie, incluso podría decir que es muy agradable

flash: ¿eso significa que...

sunset: así es los dejaré pero...me gustaría pedir una cosita a cambio

flash: no me voy a acostar contigo

sunset: ¡no es eso! solo quiero disculparme con twilight

flash: no se si creerte

sunset: solo te digo que lo siento mucho, por todo el mal que cause

flash: lo hablare con twilight, te veo luego

sunset: lo mismo digo


	30. la depresión llega

Con twilight en el departamento...

twilight: tal vez me exedi con eso de engañarla de esa forma, me siento tan mal con todo esto...por mi culpa ha perdido toda su vida y ahora se pasará lo que le queda encerrada

Lo único en la mente de twilight en este momento era culpa y arrepentimiento, arrepentimiento por haber conocido a flash, por haberse hecho su novia y por todo lo demás que hizo que sunset estuviera como esta. A pesar de todo lo que la pelifuego le había hecho no la odiaba solo quería ser su amiga, así como con las demás chicas.

Estuvo una media hora esperando a flash, después de un rato llegaron las chicas con sus parejas a visitarla.

pinkie: ¿estas bien?

twilight: si -twilight no se veía bien como habitualmente, no llevaba su habitual maquillaje, sus vestidos de marca hermosos ni nada, solo ropa informal como un jean ajustado y una blusa celeste con una coleta

rarity: ¿segura? no te ves muy bien

twilight: no porque hoy no quisiera maquillarme ni vestirme como una muñeca significa que estoy con depresión ni nada por el estilo

Todo lo contrario, se le notaba en la cara una profunda tristeza, más aún cuando flash le contó del beso con sunset y con la pelea con la cual tuvieron que posponer la boda, se sentía abandonada y estresada.

applejack: sabes que puedes decirnos sobre cualquier cosa terroncito -todos asintieron con la cabeza

twilight: flash...flash...se beso con sunset! -se tiro a llorar con fluttershy

todos: ¡¿que?!

rainbow: eso es imposible, ese idiota nunca se separa de ti y puede ser lo que sea pero lo conozco de tiempo y no te haría eso

twilight: no...es por eso, no me mintió ni oculto la cosa es ¿y si besa mejor que yo? ¿y si me deja por ella? -le siguió llorando

fancy: pero yo conozco a flash, el no haría eso

pinkie: ¡ustedes se pasan pegados desde que se conocieron! ¡¿porque te dejaría justo ahora?!

chesse: exacto es casi imposible

soarin: es imposible, ese chico esta loco por ti -entonces tocan el timbre

rarity: ¿voy querida?

twilight: si...-dijo aún llorando consolándose con fluttershy y applejack

Rarity abrió y no era más que el mismo flash.

rarity: miren quien tenemos aquí ¿porque no ves a tu novia?

flash: ¿a que te...-miro dentro y twilight estaba llorando en las piernas de fluttershy mientras le acariciaba el cabello -¿pero si no le he hecho nada?

rainbow: si nos dijo que no es por eso, pero se siente horrible porque dice que la dejarás por sunset

flash: yo nunca haría eso ¿de donde saco esa idea?

soarin: yo no tengo idea pero es obvio que esta entrando en depresión por todo este estrés, imagínate, hace no mucho tuvo trillisos, le rompen la pierna, te besa sunset y ahora se esta sintiendo horrible, solo mírala

flash: ¿que puedo hacer? no quiero verla estresada y menos en depresión

rarity: ¿porque no la llevas al spa?...pero el yeso

applejack: yo digo que la dejes tranquila, consientela de vez en cuando como...no se, deja que se relaje sola pero tampoco la abandones, llévale el desayuno y que duerma hasta tarde, exentala (dejarla sin) de sus labores en el hogar ya sabes limpiar y cuidar a los niños

flash: haré lo que sea para que se sienta bien

fluttershy: ¿estas mejor twilight?

twilight: solo déjenme tranquila, no quiero ver a nadie en serio ni tampoco necesito quedarme durmiendo todo el día y no hacer nada para sentirme bien, solo...*solo que me digan que me quieren*...nada

soarin: bueno...ya la oyeron, vamos -todos se retiraron y twilight fue a la terraza (nunca mencione que tenían)

flash: en serio twilight, no puedo verte así lo que sea que quieras pídemelo

twilight: te digo que no me pasa nada es solo que...*piensa en algo!*..tengo hambre

flash: ¿que quieres? ¿salimos? ¿o aquí? lo que digas

twilight: no hay manera de decirte que estoy bien ¿cierto?

flash: no te ves muy bien solo trato de hacerte sentir mejor

twilight: ¿sabes como podrías hacerme sentir mejor?

flash: ¡lo que sea! dime

twilight: tráeme una taza de té y déjame aquí sola

flash: okey...

twilight: ¡con dos..

flash: lo se, dos cucharadas pequeñas de azúcar

twilight en su mente: *no quiero desanimarlo...mejor finjo que estoy bien y salimos en la noche*

flash: ten - le dio su té y se iba a retirar pero twilight lo detuvo

twilight: ¡Espera! ¿no quieres salir a la noche? no se, para despejar la mente

flash: si ¿porque no?

_Perdón por hacerlo tan corto, no prometo nada en cuanto a fechas de actualización porque me han dado unas ganas de hacer eso de agarrar esa cosa de los sacapuntas y cortarme en las muñecas, no se como se llaman es como un pequeño cuchillo._

_Ojala les haya gustado._

_adiós .-._


	31. la cita

Fueron al mismo restaurante que habían ido antes con el grupo, todo era muy lindo así como hace un año lo único que no se sentía igual era la edad, las responsabilidades y la adultez. Era como si esa pequeña voz en la cabeza de twilight le dijera "ya estás grande" no podía callarla.

twilight: ¿recuerdas cuando vinimos con las chicas? -dijo mientras caminaba tomando del brazo a flash

flash: si, cuando me regalaste la guitarra y yo el reloj

twilight: se siente extraño ser adulto

flash: tengo una idea

twilight: ¿que idea? -arqueo una ceja

flash: ¿que tal si en vez de ir a un "maduro" restaurante vamos al parque?

twilight: eso podría ser más divertido -se soltó y avanzo rápidamente con las muletas

flash: ¡espera! ¡te puedes...-twilight cayo y se sintió que lloraba mientras estaba tirada en el suelo cubierta de tierra -¿estas bien? -pregunto preocupado

twilight: jajaja -se rió con todo el pelo desarreglado en la cara -me...jaja...me sale sangre de una rodilla jaja

flash: jajaja y estás toda sucia -se rieron tirados en el suelo

twilight: es divertido ser un niño a veces, rasmillarse las rodillas y terminar como un desastre sin tomar nada en cuenta

flash: ¿juguemos en los juegos de niños?

twilight: ¡si! -corrieron a los juegos que estaban vacíos por la hora y se comportaron como niños cayéndose y quedando como un desastre

flash: creo que me rompí el pantalón jaja

twilight: ¡y yo el vestido! jajaja -se tiraron en el pasto mojado uno al lado del otro riendo y jugando con el pelo y la ropa rota

flash: creo que esto relaja, te veo mejor

twilight: ¿mejor? ¡me siento viva! ¡esta es la mejor idea que has tenido! -le beso en la mejilla

flash: ¿columpiemonos?

twilight: si -se fueron al juego dicho y se pasaron un buen rato ahí, columpiándose y sintiendo el viento de la noche

flash: ¿porque tienes los ojos cerrados?

twilight: solo me relajo con la brisa y trato de olvidar lo demás que pasa en el mundo

flash: yo hago lo mismo, lo único que nunca quiero olvidar es a ti

twilight: hace mucho que no me decías algo así, por eso me sentía así, abandonada y olvidada

flash: nunca debes pensar eso, no porque no seamos unos adolescente que se pasan a besos y cursiladas todo el día significa que no te quiero

twilight: lo se, perdón

flash: ¿te sientes mejor?

twilight: si nunca más pensaré en eso, te lo prometo

flash: esa es la actitud

twilight: yo creo que es hora de irnos -miro su reloj y era mas de media noche

flash: si vamos -se bajo de un salto y tomo a twilight ya que como estaba con yeso no se podía bajar sola

twilight: gracias

Fueron al auto riendo y jugando con lo que encontraban, en una twilight se colgó de un árbol a pesar de estar con vestido (que suerte que usaba shorts) y flash se la siguió subiéndose a la copa del mismo. Ya adentro del auto twilight saco un espejo de su bolso y estalló en carcajadas cuando se vio la cara con tierra y todo el maquillaje corrido.

twilight: media hora de maquillaje...jaja

flash: no hables solo por ti, mírame ¿quien diría que voy a cumplir veinte años así?

twilight: pareces un loco escapado del manicomio

flash en su mente: *olvidé preguntarle por la visita a sunset...pero no quiero arruinarle la sonrisa*

twilight: ¿que piensas?

flash: ¿que...ah nada

twilight: ¿porque no pasamos directo a casa de mi hermano para buscar a los bebes?

flash: ¿no será un poco tarde?

twilight: no, ellos siempre se acuestan tarde

flash: okey...como digas

Cuando llegaron tocaron el timbre riendo, ya que no sabían que dirían de su presentación.

twilight: esto será chistoso... -entonces shining abrió

shining: hola twil...¿que les paso? -ambos estallaron en risas

flash: salimos a una "cita" jeje

shining: se nota, supongo que vienen por los bebes

twilight: si pero no queremos entrar, dejaríamos todo con tierra

shining: enseguida vuelvo...-en cuanto se fue...

twilight: ¿viste su cara? jajaja

flash: creo que nos pasamos con el paseo ja

twilight: tal vez...solo un poco -entonces llego shining con cadance

cadance: ¡¿que les paso?! ¡parece como que se metieron en un tornado!

twilight: podría ser...

cadance: tengan -les dio los bebes pero con cuidado de no manchar con tierra

flash: prometemos que es la ultima vez *nunca me voy a cansar de esto!*

twilight: bueno es tarde, adiós

cadance y shining: adiós!

Más tarde en el departamento (luego de una buena ducha con cloro)...

twilight: creo que hoy fue el día más infantil de mi vida...además de mi infancia

flash: pues a mi me gusto ser niño por unos momentos -se acostó

twilight: yo aún tengo una pregunta para ti -dijo seriamente mientras se acostaba igual

flash: ¿cual?

twilight: ¿porque estabas tan pensativo?

flash: bueno...no se si preguntarte esto ahora, estás bien no quiero darte estrés

twilight: me darás estrés si no me cuentas lo que pasa

flash: muy bien...sunset quiere disculparse contigo, al parecer se arrepintió y quiere hablar

twilight: pero si eso no tiene nada de malo, todo lo contrarío me encantaría ir a ver a sunset

flash: me alegra

twilight: buenas noches mi amor

flash: buenas noches cariñito -le hizo de broma poniendo cara de O3O

twilight: jaja ya duerme


	32. ya me cabreo

Al otro día fueron a la prisión con los bebes, ya que no querían molestar a shining y cadance y además si sunset dice que solo se quiere disculpar no pasaría nada.

twilight: que bien que sunset se reivindico -estaban en la sala de espera para entrar a verla

flash: aún no confío en ella totalmente

twilight: por favor estaremos vigiladas por una cámara todo el tiempo, recuerda que es una cárcel

flash: me imagino que seguridad tendrán si ya se escapó una vez sin problemas

twilight: no seas así ¿que podría pasar?

flash: ya lo dijiste una vez y mira lo que te paso -se refirió a la pierna rota

twilight: okay, okey pero supongo que estarás ahí

flash: no puedo es por una persona

twilight: muy bien...-rodó los ojos

policía: ¿quien de ustedes entrará?

twilight: yo -se paro como pudo y lo siguió

flash: esto no saldrá bien...

Con twilight...

En cada paso que daba (ni eso por el yeso) sentía que todos esos recuerdos venían a ella, pero a pesar de todo ello quería disculparse por eso, por todo lo ocurrido en el pasado y por fin tranquilizar esa voz en su cabeza que le repetía diariamente "es tu culpa".

policía: muy bien señorita, identificación y todo lo que pueda ser peligroso o de valor déjelo aquí -twilight saco su celular, llaves y todo lo de valor como se lo dijeron -puede pasar

twilight: debo admitir que...esto me esta asustando un poco -se dijo a si misma caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la de sunset -muy bien twilight, tu te querías disculpar...ahora hazlo...¿sun..sunset? -pregunto con miedo

sunset: twilight sparkle...-entro a su celda con miedo y derrepente sintió como la abrazaban

twilight: ¿sunset? ¿estas...estas bien?

sunset: perdón, en serio perdón por todo -dijo entre llanto y el abrazo

twilight: no, yo debo pedirte disculpas, todo lo que has recibido es por mi culpa...no sabes cuanto quise pedirte disculpas

sunset: no es necesario

twilight: ¿que?

sunset: no es necesario...-disimuladamente le clavo un cuchillo en la espalda -en serio...

twilight: eres...-cayo desangrada al piso mientras sunset miraba con una sonrisa su maleficio

En eso paso uno de los policías que estaban de guardia en el momento y grito como niña al ver el acto de sunset.

Mientras en la sala de espera con el actualmente inútil flash...

flash: ya se esta tardando... -se escucha el grito agudo -¿que fue eso?

policía: señor hemos tenido un problema y... -entonces se sintió una ambulancia

flash: no me diga que sunset...

policía: lamentablemente le dio una puñalada en la espalda a su novia, pero no se preocupe ya la están tratando los paramedicos

flash: ¿¡como me puede decir que me calme?! ¡me dice que le dio una puñalada! ¡se supone que esto esta protegido!

policía: no se ponga así señor, después de todo usted la dejo ¿no?

flash: me aguanto el puñetazo que tantas ganas me están dando de darle...lo hago porque soy una persona civilizada...

policía: solo quédese aquí nosotros nos encargamos

flash: ¿no irá a creer que me voy a quedar aquí de brazos cruzados mientras quizás que cosa le esta pasando?

policía: espere aquí por favor -se retiro sin darle mucha importancia a la furia e impotencia de flash que estaba por explotar

flash: ¡Esto ya me tiene harto! -golpeo la pared dejando marca -agh mejor me calmo

Mientras en la ambulancia...

paramedico: cree que esto sea como lo dice?

twilight: descuide estoy bien, no se preocupe -dijo adolorida y con el torso vendado

paramedico: lo bueno es que no fue tan profundo como para llegar a un órgano o peor

twilight: ¿ya me puedo ir?

paramedico: no señorita, aún debemos hacerle la revisión en el hospital para quedar totalmente seguros de que no afecto a su sistema

twilight: al menos déjeme avisarle a mi novio que estoy bien, no tiene muy buen temperamento

paramedico: muy bien pero debe regresar, puede empezar a sangrar de nuevo

twilight: gracias -se paro y fue donde estaba flash con una cara de aburrimiento y enojo combinados

flash: ¡twilight! ¡¿estas bien?! ¡¿te paso algo?! -la abrazo pero twilight se separo

twilight: por favor no me toques, aún me duele el vendaje

flash: perdón ahora...¡¿que te dije?! ¡no debimos haberle dado el beneficio de la duda!

twilight: tranquilo, estoy bien...no pasa nada -estaba un poco mareada por la perdida de sangre

flash: ¡no! ¡no lo estás!

twilight: si lo estoy...¡y punto del asunto!...ahora si me disculpas debo volver a donde estaba para que me hagan la jodida revisión y me dejen ir -se fue un poco desorientada

flash: es para el otro lado...

twilight: yo...¡ya sabía! solo quería ver que había del otro lado... -se fue

flash: ¿porque tiene que ser tan testaruda esta chica?

_Esto ya se acaba y prometo que esta es la ultima vez que twilight termina en el hospital, en serio la pobre debería de vivir ahí tanto que la lesionan xd bueno aquí acaba, dejen review y eso._

_Adióh..._


	33. flash se cabreó

Una semana después ya no había paciencia por parte de flash sentry, andaba enojado, con furia e un cabreo tal que hasta con twilight se enojaba y le gritaba una que otra vez cuando le daba por ponerse testaruda. Un día ya no aguanto más tener la furia acumulada y se fue directo, sin hacer preguntas hacía la cárcel para portarse ya no tan civilizadamente como lo había hecho antes.

shining: flash? ¿que haces aquí? es algo temprano -a flash no le importo y siguió su camino hacia la celda de sunset -en serio ¿que haces?

flash: voy a ajustar unas cuentas con cierta chica...-respondió determinante en su objetivo

shining: ¿te vas a vengar no? -le pregunto con una sonrisa de satisfacción -¡genial! te dejo -se retiro ya que sabía lo rudo que podía llegar a ser en cuanto a sus venganzas y enojo

flash: te las verás maldita perra...-llego donde debía y vio a sunset muy feliz recostada de espalda y silbando con los ojos cerrados

shining: abran la celda de shimmer...jaja quiero ver esto...-dijo desde lejos en la sala de cámaras de seguridad

La abrieron tal como shining lo ordeno y flash entró inexpresivo sin hacer ningún ruido.

sunset: hola amigo ¿como esta la familia?

flash: sunset...he sido más que paciente contigo y te he tenido mucha misericordia por todo lo que haz hecho

sunset: ¿a que vienes? ¿a dar una ofrenda de paz? -dijo entre carcajadas

flash: sigue...solo te condenas más...y aumentas mi ira

sunset: muy bien, veamos...-pensó insultos con la mano en la barbilla -¿como están los bastardos hijos de puta? ¿y como quedo twilight después del cuchillaso? jaja eso no se lo esperaba, fue...-no pudo terminar ya que flash le dio un puñetazo en la cara -¿así que así quieres jugar eh? -se le tiro encima entre puñetazos.

Ambos comenzaron pelea, duro unos veinte minutos en total, por un lado sunset solo trataba de defenderse de los golpes que ya con los minutos no podía contener y menos devolver y por otro lado flash disfrutaba enormemente poder desahogarse golpeando a la causante de todos los problemas que había en su no muy pacifica vida.

sunset: eres...un cobarde...golpeas mujeres

flash: tu eres la cobarde ¡por no enfrentar el hecho de que perdiste! ¡jugaste con la piedad que yo y twilight tuvimos contigo! ¡ahora te pudrirás por siempre en la cárcel! como la perra mal nacida que eres -le mando el ultimo puñetazo para después pararse y "limpiarse" la ropa y las manos

sunset: y pensar que tenías cordura

flash: ¡¿cordura?! ¿¡yo soy el que no tiene cordura?! ja ¡estas loca!

sunset: le contaré a twilight lo que me hiciste

flash: ¿tu crees que se enojará? al contrario, yo le voy a contar

sunset: eres un maldito cobarde -antes de irse se agacho y miro a sunset a los ojos tomandole la cara

flash: pobre de ti, si llego a saber que tienes algún plan para la boda ¡si le tocas un pelo a twilight te juro que no me hago responsable de mis actos! -la soltó y se fue de ahí pero antes...

shining: ¡flash! ¡eso fue épico! jajaja le diste su merecido

flash: no lo hago por mi...con gusto la hubiera matado a golpes, pero creo que es ilegal

shining: si estuviera en mi jurisdicción te dejaría pero solo soy capitán, lo siento amigo

flash: no te preocupes, con golpearle la cara y dejarla sangrando me basta -se alejo -adiós!

shining: ¡adiós! jajaja esto se puso bueno... -dijo entre risas

Ya en el camino de vuelta paro en la casa de sus padres, les había prometido ir a visitarlos y como buen hijo hizo lo que prometió.

flash: más rápido termino con esto más rápido hablo con twi -toco la puerta y no salió nadie más que su novia -¿que haces aquí?

twilight: ¡hola twilight cariño!

flash: solo dime que haces aquí ¿si?

twilight: ay que simpático...okey en la mañana no estabas y vi en una de esas notas de colores que pegas en el refrigerador por olvidadizo que debías visitar a tus padres, así que...¡tada! aquí estoy

flash: ¿pero como llegaste? tienes el yeso y los niños

twilight: pues pedí un taxi, obvio..

flash: como sea, déjame pasar

twilight: espera! ¿tu donde fuiste? ¿porque no estabas?

flash: ¿que te importa a ti? ya déjame pasar

twilight: dime

flash: ¡no tengo porque darte explicaciones de mis acciones! soy un adulto que hace lo que se le da la regalada gana

twilight: ¿a si? -empezó a llorar y se tiro en el suelo -¡que dolor!

flash: ¿pero que haces...

thunder: ¿¡que paso?!

twilight: el...me golpeó -empezó a llorar en el suelo

flash: ¡¿que!? ¡yo nunca te he golpeado en toda mi vida! ¡ya basta con esto!

thunder: flash...¿que demonios le hiciste?

flash: ¡que no hice nada! -twilight lo miró desafiante

twilight en su mente: *se que me escuchas...dime que hacías y diré que no hiciste nada*

flash en su mente: *¡que no hice nada!* -sin que thunder se diera cuenta twilight se rasgo la blusa

twilight: ¡me estaba incitando! -empezó a llorar más fuerte como victima de funeral

flash: ¡ya te pasaste!

twilight en su mente: *dime...o...

flash en su mente: *¿o que?*

thunder: flash...

flash: juro que no he hecho nada! solo me esta molestando para que le cuente donde estaba

thunder: por favor...¿tu crees que este ángel haría algo así? -twilight se hizo la linda como un angelito

twilight: ¡deténgalo! buaaa!

flash: ¡ya basta! -la tomo del brazo y se la llevo detrás de un árbol lejano

twilight: ¡dime que hacías!

flash: okey, okey fui a golpear a sunset shimmer y le di una buena paliza

twilight: ¿porque no me decías?

flash: porque te iba a contar en cuanto estuviéramos en privado ¿que pensarían mis padres si descubren que golpee a una chica?

twilight: muy bien, perdón ¿ahora que decimos por el teatro que arme?

flash: fácil...-salieron del árbol como si nada

thunder: ¡¿y a ustedes que...

flash: pelea matrimonial -respondió como si nada

twilight: si eso -thunder quedó mirándolos confundido hasta que al final entraron

flare: ¿y esos gritos? -dijo mientras jugaba con los bebes en una alfombra con juguetes

thunder: pelea matrimonial? ni idea

twilight: jajaja -risa nerviosa -así somos no cariño? -flash estaba distraído y le tuvo que mandar un codazo -¿no cariño...

flash: ¿que...ah si lo que digas...

flare: entonces ¿cuando es la boda?

twilight: en cuanto me quiten el yeso comenzaremos los preparativos para la recepción, a lo más esas cosas duran unos días

thunder: ¿como estás con lo de tu herida?

twilight: eso ya se me esta quitando, no tengo casi nada de la cicatriz

flare: ¿tienes tu vestido? recuerda que debe ser lo mejor y más hermoso

flash: eso lo teníamos listo desde antes en realidad...más bien dicho todo esta listo, solo debemos rerepasar la lista de invitados, accesorios, música y unas cien más que twilight invento...

twilight: la organización nunca esta de más

flash: pero tu reorganizas y rereorganizas...

twilight: perdón...¿quien guarda y organiza todas esas partituras de guitarra que dejas tiradas cada día cuando llegas de la escuela?

flash: pero...

twilight: y los instrumentos, tus bolsos, tu ropa y toda la basura que dejas cuando vemos tele en la habitación...

flash: okey bueno, tal vez sea un poco desordenado

thunder: ¡¿un poco?! ja, recuerdo que de pequeño dejabas helado de chocolate bajo la cama y de excusa decías que era para mañana

flare: mejor dicho hace dos años...

flash: ¿que hoy es el día de fastidiar y hacer enojar a flash? no recuerdo que haya sido hoy -todos rieron por el estúpido comentario

twilight: creo que deberíamos irnos, tengo planes para hoy y no quiero que toda mi agenda se desordene como los cajones de flash...

flash: ¡oye!...bueno ya no puedo negar nada de lo dicho pero en mi defensa yo siempre he sido así

twilight: ya vamonos es hora de almuerzo

flash: si vamos

Media hora después en el departamento, twilight estaba alimentando a los bebes mientras flash se daba una ducha.

twilight: ¿quien es la niña linda que se come toda la comida? -cristal se rió y abrió la boca -ya le tome la tecnica a esto, ahora...¿quieren a mami?

highter: mabi...-balbuceo dejando a twilight boquiabierta para después gritar

twilight: haber highter...¡dijo de nuevo! -saco su celular y comenzó a grabar

highter: ma...ma...¡mami! -se rió

twilight: ¡le gane! ¡flash ven aquí!

flash: pero me estoy duchando!

twilight: ¡highter hablo! -entonces flash salió en toalla todo mojado

flash: ¿¡que hizo que!?

twilight: dijo mami, haber hijito dilo de nuevo

highter: mami

flash: no puedo creer que me ganaste...

star: pati -se voltearon y quedaron impactados

flash: ¡otra vez! ¡ganemosle a mami!

star: pa..pa..¡papi!

flash: ¡gane por parte de star!

twilight: eso no...

cristal: mami y papi tontos -ambos la miraron sorprendidos por las palabras por parte insulto

twilight: ¿como que tontos?

flash: si no somos tontos

twilight: flash...vístete si...

flash: ¿que? oh jajaja perdón -se fue

_¡por fin! maldita wifi que tenía que caerse la muy... bueno aquí estoy, perdón por la demora pero mis amig s de facebook saben porque me demoré tanto._

_díganme si les gusto (obvio) y si me pase con los putasos que flash le mando a sunset xD oki talvez mañana no pueda actualizar pero tambien tengo otros dos avisos._

_1. seguiré con mi fic mis días contigo, me lo pidieron varios y no los iba a dejar con las ganas ¿no?_

_2. en un tiempo, cuando termine alguna de mis otros fics subire uno nuevo, no tiene nombre pero este sería algo más extremo y ademas se parece un poco a uno que leí por eso no se si hacerlo._

_Bueno eso es todo._

_adióh... y saludo a mis amig s de face, princess rainbow dash, adagio 5682 y muchos más las quero muchooo (que sentimental...) :,D_

_oki ahora si bye!_


	34. esto es un enredo parte 1

Ese día en la noche Twilight y Flash fueron a casa de soarin y rainbow, ya que la misma les había pedido ir más temprano para cenar.

Twilight: ojala no sea nada malo, normalmente dash nunca hace este tipo de invitaciones...

Flash: de seguro no es nada malo tranquila

Twilight: pronto seremos cuñadas ja será divertido

Flash: si, en una semana te quitan el yeso y podremos casarnos de una vez por todas

Twilight: ¿a que te refieres con "de una vez por todas"?

Flash: no lo tomes por el mal sentido, lo digo porque ha habido muchos...obstáculos en el camino, ya sabes a lo que me refiero

Twilight: eso creo...

Flash: saliendo del tema...me gustaría que...fueras a una terapeuta...

Twilight: ¿porque?

Flash: me he puesto a pensar...en algo que me dijo sunset hace un tiempo...bueno, te embarazaste joven...

Twilight: y eso que tiene que ver? ¿que insinúas sentry?

Flash: yo no insinúo nada

Twilight: ya entendí...tu insinúas que yo no quería tener a los niños y ahora me estoy sintiendo mal por no haber abortado ¿o me equivoco?

Flash: ya llegamos *nota mental, nunca volver a tocar el tema de el embarazo muy joven*

Twilight: no te escaparas, ya discutiremos el tema...-dijo bajando

Ambos caminaron hacia la casa de rainbow, pero cuando twilight iba a tocar el timbre...

Rainbow: ¡chicos! ¡entren! -los jalo dentro sin previo aviso

Twilight: claro rainbow pero ¿que ocurre? ¿porque la repentina invitación?

Rainbow: bueno...¡soarin! -este bajo corriendo por las escaleras

Soarin: ¿ya les dijiste de tu embarazo?

Twilight y Flash: ¡¿embarazo?!

Rainbow: menudo imbécil tenías que ser...

Twilight: ¡felicidades dashie! -twilight la abrazo enormemente

Rainbow: gracias twi, ustedes son los primeros en saber

Flash: ¿en serio? ¿y porque?

Soarin: bueno...ustedes son muy cercanos, como amigos y familiares...ademas ya tienen tres hijos y esperábamos que nos pudieran dar algunos consejos sobre el cuidado y crianza

Twilight: por supuesto

Rainbow: entonces como ya discutimos el tema, pasemos a comer...no me la pase dos horas cocinando para dejar que todo se enfríe

Twilight: ja claro

Soarin: ejem...yo cocine...-susurro

Rainbow: te escuche

Durante la cena twilight le mandaba varias "indirectas" a flash sobre lo que discutieron en el auto, el solo rodaba los ojos y se la devolvía con una seña de: tranquila, basta.

Rainbow: entonces dices que solo haciendo un poco de ejercicio me mantendré en forma?

Twilight: así es, dudo que el deporte sea problema para ti

Rainbow: tu me conoces...

Flash: es algo tarde ¿te parece si nos vamos? -le pregunto a twilight

Twilight: supongo que si -respondió de mala gana

Soarin: buenas noches

Rainbow: que duerman bien

En cuando llegaron twilight se fue al balcón tratando de evitar a flash.

Twilight: esta noche si que hace frío...

Al parecer flash no hizo nada para sacarla de ahí, solo se sentó en el sofá y se quedó viendo televisión sin decir nada.

Por otro lado twilight se quedó senatada en el balcón viendo el cielo.

Twilight: desearía...-cerro los ojos -...que nada de esto hubiera pasado, nada...de nada -los abrió y vio como un pequeño punto de luz paso por el cielo -bueno...ya debe ser tarde, me voy a dormir

Cuando entró vio a flash aún despierto mirando la televisión.

Twilight: ¿no dormirás? -no le respondió -como quieras, yo si lo haré

Se fue y se durmió aún con la cabeza revuelta en los problemas y dudas que la atormentaban...

Al otro día...Twilight se despertó de golpe y...algo no sentía igual, algo faltaba...

Twilight: mi cabeza... -abrió los ojos para notar mejor su ambiente y... -¡aaaahhh!

Velvet: ¡hija! ¿que pasa? -dijo entrando a la habitación de twilight...

Twilight: ¿donde estoy? ¿mis bebes? ¿flash?

Velvet: ¿de que hablas? ja esta niña si que lee mucho -se fue dejando peor a twilight

Twilight: ¡¿que demonios esta pasando?!

_wow wow wow, ¿en serio? ¿primero no actualizas en semanas y ahora suspenso y algo que cambia todo? lo se y lo siento por la demora, es solo que no me llegaban ideas. Lo de rainbow embarazada fue una peticion de una de mis mejores amigas. (que me jode bastante xD) _

_Trataré de actualizar más rápido pero por desgracia entro el 2 de marzo a la carcel (el colegio). _

_dejen reviews, me encanta oir sus opiniones_

_adióh mis amigos ;D_


End file.
